Professor VonDrake's Extrordinary TimeContraption
by D.Minx
Summary: -Thingy.. IS BACK EVERYBODY! The long-awaited sequel to H.o.T.T: It's been eight years since the House of Mouse closed and on the first night it's reopened Professor VonDrake unveils his brand new invention... a time machine!
1. The House of Mouse is Back

**Professor VonDrake's Extraordinary Time-Contraption-Thingy**

_As with it's forerunner House of Twisted Toons most of the characters belong to Disney I am merely borrowing them for this story but I do own most of the second generation so some form of notice is required if you wish to use them… This story has links connecting it to both my Hades&Seph fics and Jafar's Disastrous Dates but is not directly related to them. Persephone, Thanatos and Eris all come from my Hades&Seph fics in the Hercules section and as usual those who've read them will have a bit of knowledge on those characters personalities.._

_This story goes out to everybody who was a part of H.o.T.T in reviews or just silently following the story on the side.. I may have wrote it but you guys made it.. it's been a long time planning but here it is peeps… the sequel. Enjoy.. X_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One:<strong>**The House of Mouse is Back..**

Mic the Microphone dropped down from the ceiling and beamed widely around the room full of Disney characters.

'Mic here wishing you all a great big Mouseketeer's welcome back to the House of Mouse..' He called out airily like a commentator to a big boxing match. '-now here's you're the host with the show you love most _Mickey_ _Mouseee!_'

Mickey Mouse bounded onto the stage grinning widely around at the audience who clapped as he bowed.

'Hiya folks.. Wow, has it really been eight years since Donald and I closed the doors of the House of Mouse?' The infamous mouse gave one of his trademark chuckles and continued. 'Well a lot has happened since then. Donald finally married Daisy and they have a beautiful little girl named Darcy.' Mickey gestured to the Duck family as Daisy waved keenly. She'd been flashing her wedding photos and Darcy's duckling pictures to everybody who'd passed her desk. Eight year old Darcy Duck was stood in between her parents dressed in a sweet little blue nautical-style dress with a pretty blue bow on her head, she shyly buried her face into her daddy's grey work coat.

'Don't be shy Darcy, now show the guests a pretty face..' Daisy sounded sweetly to her daughter.

'No..' Darcy responded with a stubborn pout that made her resemble her father. '-I don't want to..'

'Come on Little Duckie..' Daisy batted her eyelashes imploringly and using the special pet-name she and Donald saved for their only child. '-I know you have a pretty smile in there somewhere..'

'Ahh, quit stiflin' her Daisy..' Donald waved a hand dismissively. '-she doesn't have to if she doesn't want to.' Darcy actually smiled up at her father's words causing Daisy to sigh with slight irritation at it.

'And Minnie and me now have a lovely daughter too.' Mickey Mouse sounded cheerfully bringing the focus back to him. The mouse then turned to the side of the stage and gestured someone from the side. 'Do ya wanna say hello Molly?' The next second a eight year old female mouse with a red bow, dressed in a white shirt and red dungaree-skirt with white and red trainers bounced on stage with a happy smile.

'Zip-ah-dee-doo-dah everybody..' She squealed out in her naturally high voice. '-I'm hap-hap-happy to be here and I'm looking forward to getting to know all of you..' It was blatantly obvious to the audience which parent she took after.

'Well good golly Miss Molly-' Mickey gave another chuckle. '-I'm sure they're just as eager to meet you..' He sounded and Molly pecked her father on the cheek happily before darting off stage to where her mother was waiting.

'I did it, I did it… just as you said mama..' She sounded chirpily.

'I did and you were great..' Minnie sounded hugging her perky daughter.

'Now may I go play with Darcy?' Molly sounded and Minnie nodded.

'Of course you may..' Molly quickly darted off. '-just watch out for the villain's kids..' She added as her daughter bounded happily down the hallway.

* * *

><p>Just like it had been when the club was at it's peak, the audience was filled with toons. Some were new and others were regulars from when the club had been booming in it's hay day. Belle and Beast were seated together, she with her head on his shoulder reading to him out of the book she had brought with her while not far away Kuzco was causing a scene because his table wasn't close enough to the stage. Robin and Maid Marian were seated with their six fox cubs who were pretend sword fighting while their mother scowled and their father laughed. Across from them Ariel , Eric and their daughter Melody were seated, the black-haired girl was gazing fascinated around the club unable to restrain herself from swivelling in her seat.<p>

'Melody..' Eric sounded in his kind fatherly tone. '-stop fidgeting honey the cartoon will be starting in a minute..' Melody stopped squirming and glanced back at the prince as Ariel chuckled demurely.

'Oh don't scold her Eric..' The red-headed former mermaid smiled clutching her husband's arm. '-she's just being curious..' The prince just shook his head ruefully.

'Yeh..' He drawled under his breath placing his head in his palm. '-that's what I'm worried about..'

Further down the theatre was a very strange four-some: Cinderella, her prince, Anastasia and her new boyfriend who worked in with the royal bakers were all sitting and chatting amiably together, a few toons around them including Snow White and her friends were looking baffled by this.

At the opposite side of the theatre Aladdin, Jasmine and their son Sinbad were seated with Genie and Abu. Aladdin's twelve year old son not only looked the spitting image of his father but he had also inherited his quick-mind and quick-fingers but he did not share his father's scrupulous nature, if he stole something it was for him not for others. The young Arabian boy had a passion for ships and his fondest dream was to become an Arabian pirate. On the table next to them sat Meg and Hercules with their son Hyllos. As with Sinbad, Hyllos was the spitting image of his father with his mother's eyes, but unlike his friend on the table next to him Hyllos' fondest dream was to follow in his father's footsteps. The twelve year old red-head was always at the track with his father learning those all important Hero Rules while training. Despite being retired Phil would sometimes watch with the expression of a proud uncle as twelve year old Hyllos looked at everything with the same bright optimism as his father did. Hyllos and Sinbad were leaning on their chairs and chatting away amiably, as their parents were good friends the two of them had grown up quite close and were almost like brothers.

Both boys eyes narrowed with identical scowls as Eris passed with her parents Aphrodite and Hephaestus taking their seats not too far away. The red-skinned Goddess of Discord raised her brows in a mocking gesture at the two mortals boys as if she were already plotting on how to ruin their evening. Her mother Aphrodite was quickly distracted by the sound of arguing coming from Naveen and Tiana's table, the pink-skinned goddess merely rolled her eyes before blowing them a kiss which caused them both to stop arguing and looking lovingly at each other.

'Let's never fight again..' Naveen drawled pulling Tiana to him.

'Not ever..' Tiana beamed before the couple began to start kissing passionately. Smirking pleased with herself Aphrodite turned back to her family.

* * *

><p>The nice toons weren't the only ones who had expanded in numbers since the House of Mouse had closed eight years ago, the villainous crowd at the back were also sporting a few new faces. Yzma was making polite conversation with Ursula while her dim-witted side-kick Kronk was comparing biceps with Gaston, the two had quickly become friends after realising they had a fair bit in common. Next to them Cruella DeVil was chiding her twenty-something daughter for not wearing enough fur, not that Trixie DeVil was listening. The girl was too busy talking down her bright red cell phone and fluffing her long black and white-highlighted hair… pausing only occasionally to wave her mother off irritably when she was interrupting her conversation. Across from them sat Jafar who was introducing Dr Fallicer to Captain Hook. Sitting beside the grim vizier was a slim boy of thirteen who dressed in all black with sticky-up black hair and pale almost white skin. His nose was firmly stuck in a book entitled: <em>An Advanced Guide to Alchemy<em>. Alcezar Jafar was gifted when it came to sorcery but then since his mother was Hecate the Goddess of Witchcraft that came as no surprise. The demi-god sorcerer was particularly skilled when it came to chemistry and potion development. He like his father was very deep and brooding and like his mother he did not require a staff to produce magic but like both his parents he was prone to flashes of anger which he was trying to control with self-help therapy.

Around this time Maleficent arrived causing numerous toons to look around and start whispering to each other. The Mistress of All Evil was used to this kind of reaction when she entered the room but this time she threw the toons an icy cold glare before walking onwards. Following her was the reason for all the noise, her twelve year old daughter. Savannah Maleficent picked her way carefully through the crowd with the same cool graceful air as her mother. Her pale green skin and light yellow eyes made it obvious that she was her mother's child, she was dressed in a black strappy top, black leggings with high-heeled ankle boots covered by a lilac poncho to match her eye shadow. Nobody had known about Maleficent's pregnancy never mind the witch having a child but Toon Town was rife with rumours. The most popular belief was that the witch had sought company from Savannah's father but afterwards she killed him so the truth of her succumbing 'weakness' would not come out… when she discovered she was pregnant the witch intended to kill the baby before it was even born but something inside her couldn't do it. Since she was so ashamed of herself for not being able to kill her own child the witch decided to raise her as an apprentice, distancing herself from all her villainous allies… until now. Whether any of this was true was unknown because everyone was too afraid to ask Maleficent and they highly doubted that Savannah knew the whole story.

This didn't stop toons from gazing curiously at the twelve year old witchling as she followed her mother in the same cool and collected manner. If Savannah was bothered by the staring she hid it well as her mother directed her to a table a little way away from the villains. Chernabog was sat behind the two witch-fairies but the large demon from Bald Mountain barely paid either of them much notice as he was hunched over his table flicking through a copy of the Toon Times. Everyone knew that Chernabog had great respect for Maleficent and his eyes only took a fleeting glance at the teenage witchling as she took her seat obediently. Her green skin, long black hair swished into a neat ponytail and uncanny resemblance to her mother was all the great demon needed to recognise her as Maleficent's own spawn.

* * *

><p>The rest of the villains just looked amazed as Maleficent scrutinised her daughter's posture before a tiny smile of approval tweaked her lips and the witch began to casually browse the menu in front of her.<p>

'What's the girl's name again?' Captain Hook sounded as he twirled his thin black moustache around his silver hook in a musing manner as he studied the green-skinned twelve year old by Maleficent.

'Oh Allah.. What is it again?' Jafar sighed in irritation trying to remember what the answer was, it was on the tip of his tongue. 'It's something like Serena or Samara..'

'It's Savannah..' Alcezar sounded in a jaded tone and sighing before setting his book down and turning a bored narrow-eyed gaze to his father.

'That's right..' Jafar sounded. '-knew it was something like that boy.' Alcezar only rolled his eyes at his father's 'boy' comment, if he weren't so used to being addressed in this manner then he would have been offended by it.

'Ah yes..' Captain Hook drawled haughtily. '-_Savannah.. _well-' The smarmy Captain of the Jolly Rodgers smirked in mild amusement as he released his moustache from his hook and his facial hair sprang back into place. '-fancy Maleficent having a child.. I would never have believed it if I hadn't seen it..'

'I don't think any of us expected it to happen Hook..' Jafar sounded in a measured tone. 'I would never have pictured Maleficent as the parental type.' Dr Facilier had been casually shuffling his tarot cards while listening to the conversation next to him and he smirked in slight amusement.

'Well my new found friends..' His smooth cool toned voice washed over them causing both villainous adults and the teenage sorcerer to turn to the witch doctor. '-perhaps we should consult the cards..' While Alcezar watched with mild interest Dr Facilier proceeded to perform some shuffling tricks while uttering, '-the cards, the cards, it's all in the cards..'

Hook raised a brow at Dr Facilier then without taking his eyes off the eccentric witch doctor he lent into Jafar who was watching with mild boredom.

'Where did you say you met this chap?' The Captain of the Jolly Rodger hissed in the former vizier's ear.

'On a street corner in downtown Toontown, he tried to talk me into getting my fortune told..' Jafar smirked and turned away from Alcezar and Dr Facilier. '-I refused but he seemed like an interesting fellow so we got talking, he shut up shop and we went for a drink.' Captain Hook rolled his eyes.

'It never fails to astound me how you pick your friends Jafar..' He drawled with a slight shiver.

'Now really Hook, I am an excellent judge of character and I have you know that this card-toting street-peddler and I have a fair bit in common..' Jafar bristled at the pirate's words but Captain Hook only raised a brow as his eyes rolled from Jafar's stern face to Dr Facilier's cool and collected one.

'Oh I don't doubt it..' Hook smirked at his friend.

A few shadows creeped up the wall behind where Dr Facilier was sitting, forming shapes of rather creepy looking beings that leered ominously as the cards were shuffling in the witch doctor's quick fingers.

'Now I just need something of Maleficent's..' Dr Facilier mused and instantly the shadows converged, sunk down and swept across the floor through legs, tables and chairs until they reached the Mistress of All Evil's table. Not that the fairy-witch noticed as she was to busy scolding her minions for hanging around longer than they should have been. Savannah wasn't paying attention to her mother as she was far to used to the sound of her shrill screaming. Their draughty castle home on the forbidden mountain was always echoing with it. The little witchling only held out her slim black wand and concentrated on turning the sickly happy table flowers in front of her to frost… she, like Maleficent was not a huge fan of bright flowers.

'_Idiots!_' Maleficent shrieked shaking her fist before waggling her staff irritably. 'I'll deal with you later now _away with you!_' She pointed the green orb of her staff at her black-armoured minions sending out a blast of electricity that caused them all to scamper out of sight. As she sat down a shadowy tendril snaked up and plucked a stray hair from her head, the move was done so quickly and delicately that the fairy-witch didn't even notice. The shadowy tendril instantly returned to the large mass and it swiftly retreated back over to Dr Fallicer, dropping the hair into his palm. The witch doctor then dropped the hair onto the deck of tarot cards before shuffling them vigorously.

Alcezar hadn't been paying attention to the conversation between his father and his rum-loving friend, the demi-god sorcerer's attention was fully on Facilier and his cards as they snaked in his hands and folded themselves neatly along the table. Alcezar had been taught of tarot cards by his mother Hecate but the witch found them unreliable and frustrating… still, this witch doctor had a flare for showmanship which the thirteen year old demi-god sorcerer appreciated.

'Now we shall see, now we shall know..' Dr Facilier sounded as he moved the tarot-cards into a nine-card layout. He then swept up the first card and began to sing softly,

'_She comes from a land far across the sea… but black-hatred and magic has warped this fai-ree..'_

'Is there any way you can read those blasted things _without_ singing..' Captain Hook snapped moodily interrupting the witch doctor's tune and causing him to shudder in irritation and scowl at the pirate.

'I _suppose_ so..' Dr Facilier swallowed his annoyance, sighing with the air of a put-upon martyr as Jafar and Alcezar exchanged a sceptical look with the edges of an amused smirk. This could be an interesting night..

'So..' Alcezar drawled to his father as if wanting to steer his attention away from the argument that was threatening to brew. '-when does Hades and Thanatos get here?' Jafar merely raised a brow at his son before smirking wider and speaking in a low measured tone.

'That's funny, Hades told me that Thanatos isn't coming..'

* * *

><p><em>Little Notes:<em>

_Hey peeps, it's taken a long time to plan but it's finally started… it wasn't so much the storyline that was the hard part but more the new characters, working out their personalities based on their parents and trying to figure out what kind of parent the Disney character would be, it took a while but I think I've worked out the fundamentals… on a side note: since the House of Mouse series was discontinued in 2003 that is the year the club shut down._

_I won't say too much on the new characters themselves just now as you'll learn more about them as the story continues. I'm still working out a few kinks in their characters and how their all going to interact with each other… oh well, let the madness ensue._

_Keep your eyes peeled… _

_Love Ditzy X_


	2. Disney Daddies

**Professor VonDrake's Extraordinary Time-Contraption-Thingy**

_As with it's forerunner House of Twisted Toons most of the characters belong to Disney I am merely borrowing them for this story but I do own most of the second generation so some form of notice is required if you wish to use them… This story has links connecting it to both my Hades&Seph fics and Jafar's Disastrous Dates but is not directly related to them. Persephone, Thanatos and Eris all come from my Hades&Seph fics in the Hercules section and as usual those who've read them will have a bit of knowledge on those characters personalities.._

_This story goes out to everybody who was a part of H.o.T.T in reviews or just silently following the story on the side.. I may have wrote it but you guys made it.. it's been a long time planning but here it is peeps… the sequel. Enjoy.. X_

* * *

><p><em>This chapter is for Unknown: I have no idea who you are sweetie.. thank you for your lovely review but can you give yourself a name before I make one up for you X<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two:<strong>**Disney Daddies**

'_Whatta ya mean I ain't comin'?_' Twelve year-old Thanatos flared nastily, scarcely away from burning his skin off in fury at his parents who were all dressed up and ready to leave for the House of Mouse, running late as usual.

'Than _please_ calm down..' Persephone sounded soothingly trying to quieten her son down. '-it's nothing personal..'

'Yeh..' Hades chipped in and smirking as his arm wrapped itself around his wife's waist. '-we need you to watch the Underworld for us..'

'_Uhh_..' Thanatos rolled his round golden eyes, folded his arms tightly and pouted petulantly at this. '-that's the _imps_' job, make them do it!' He snapped moodily.

'_No_.. your better at it..' Hades responded dropping his smirk and turning serious.

'But my friends are going with their parents..' Thanatos whinged childishly turning back to look at his parents and pulling his best 'please-don't-leave-me-behind' look.

'Oy vey..' Hades sighed heavily at his son's expression. '-look brat, we can't take you alright?'

'It wouldn't be fair on your sisters sweet-flames..' Persephone added gently.

'What in Tartarus are you on about?' Thanatos suddenly looked confused before scowling and flaring in annoyance again. 'Macaria's _waay_ too little-' He held out one finger as if counting his sisters and flashed his parents a second as he added, '-and Melinoe doesn't even wanna go! _So what's the big frickin' deal guys?_' The fiery twelve year-old gave a small shrugging wave that expressed his exasperation with them.

Hades sighed heavily now and sagged slightly in frustration, his son was being so irritatingly stubborn.

'Alright, _fiine_..' The fiery god sounded throwing his son a testy look of his own causing Persephone to roll her eyes… both her pyroboys were as bad as each other. '-you want the truth brat?' Hades arched an eyebrow at his son as if to say 'your-not-gonna-like-it'.

Thanatos just narrowed his glare at his father and waited for him to continue.

'I don't want you to come.' The fiery Lord of the Underworld sounded in a firm and unyielding voice causing the white-skinned golden-flamed god to blink in amazement at his father.

'_Hades_..' Persephone flashed her husband a steely glinted glare of disapproval.

'_Whaaat..?_' Hades whinged immaturely back to her. 'He wanted the truth baby don't get antsy with me..' The Queen of the Underworld merely shook her head in disbelief at her husband's thoughtless words that had now left their twelve year old son looking as though he'd been kicked in the stomach.

'Fine..' Thanatos sounded unemotionally, turning away from his parents to hide the fact that he was actually really upset by his father's words. '-just go..'

'_Than_…' Persephone started to croon in a gently voice, stretching out to cuddle him but the fiery godling jerked away from her.

'_Go!_' He sounded in an angry tone pointing to the exit sharply before folding his arms and keeping a nasty scowl plastered on his face. Persephone sighed sadly at him before it melted into a scowl as the goddess jabbed her husband sharply in the ribs.

'_Ahhaow_..' Hades winced irritably before catching his wife's 'say-something-to-your-son' frown. The fiery god merely rolled his eyes like a put-upon martyr before sliding up to Thanatos who was still frowning with his arms now folded tightly against his chest.

'Look Than..' Hades began as he ran his fingers through his blue flames unsurely. '-it's not that I don't want you to come..' The fiery god sighed and shook his head with a small guilty,

'Oy..' Thanatos' large black pupils only dropped down to the floor as the godling listened to his father's soft tone.

'It's just that I wanna spend some time alone with your mom..' Hades bent down so he was level with his son and continued, '-I mean what with work and the minions then there's you and the girls..' The fiery god gave a snort of amazement. '-we just don't get time to ourselves anymore..' Thanatos' face softened a little at these words and he sighed, sagging his shoulders as his scowl melted into a saddened look.

'Hey, tell ya what kiddo..' Hades wrapped an arm around his son and crooned softly in his ear causing Thanatos' pupils to swivel to his father's wide smirk. '-you watch the Underworld for me and I'll bring ya back someone nice to whack, whadda ya say, huh?' The fiery god blinked before a boyish smirk of his own appeared.

'Is it gonna be some scary-lookin' drifter that you pick up on the way home?' Thanatos suddenly sounded excitedly balling his fists.

'Hmmm..' Hades rolled his eyes upwards in mock-thought. '-yup, probably..' He flashed his only son a wide nasty leer.

'Oh, uh-uh..' Persephone sounded waggling a finger reproachfully. '-if your gonna be pickin' up a drifter I'm _orbing_ home!' She then turned her head upwards and sniffed her disapproval. If she was expecting her husband to withdraw this offer she was sadly mistaken.

'_Perfect_, now I can pick up two..' Hades sounded flaring excitedly causing Persephone to pout irritably at him… she definitely did not approve of kidnapping lonesome mortals and bringing them home to kill.

'Alright, fine dad… I'll keep an eye on the Underworld for ya..' Thanatos sounded amiably while ignoring his mother's scowl.

'Awww, I knew I could count on you short-stuff..' Hades hugged his son, ruffling his flames affectionately.

'Heh, get off me ya big yutz..' Thanatos sounded warmly pushing his father off. '-the show's already started now so go show the lady a nice time.' He slapped Hades on the backside forcing him over to his wife who's expression softened now that her son wasn't moping anymore.

'Fine, we'll get outta your flames.. just remember to lock the gates once the last of the souls are in 'kay, I don't want them escapin' back to the surface..' The fiery god smirked tossing his son his set of keys to the Underworld.

'Aye, aye sir..' Thanatos caught the keys then saluted his father with an identical smirk.

'Have a good night Than..' Persephone sounded cheerfully waving him off as her husband wrapped his arms around her waist and they vanished into a whirl of smoke.

'You too mom..' Thanatos waved his parents off but the moment they were gone his smirk dropped and he slumped into his father's throne.

'Oy vey… now what am I gonna do?' He uttered to himself drumming his fingers off the arm of the throne. The Sirens were watching his sisters and the imps were watching the docks meaning that for the moment the twelve year old God of Death had nothing to do.

However he wasn't sat there very long when the imps came scuttling into the room.

'Whadda ya want?' Thanatos sounded in a rather rude tone to them.

'Excuse us for bothering you your junior flamefulness-' Pain started complete with a simpering smirk.

'Oh get to the point dipwad..' Thanatos interrupted as he rolled his eyes in distaste at their grovelling. Who did they think he was.. his father?

Both imps blinked at him momentarily thrown by this statement… they'd never been cut off from their grovelling before. Thanatos merely kinked his brow a bored 'are-you-gonna-talk-or-do-I-have-to-torture-it-out-of-you' look as his fingers began drumming impatiently on the throne.

Panic eventually sighed and dropped his simpering act.

'The Fates want to see you Than..' He sounded in a plain voice causing the twelve year old god to punch his fist in a 'get in' gesture.

'_Yess_..' Thanatos hissed gleefully as his golden-flamed quiff flared excitedly. '-someone's gonna get sliced.' He then bounced out of the throne and strutted passed the imps who were watching him. 'Mind the store for me boys Thanny's on a mission..' He tossed the keys to the Underworld to the imps who caught them in their hands. He then left the throne room whistling the tune of a funeral march in an upbeat fashion.

Once he had left Pain blinked in amazement and looked at his skinny green partner.

'Is it me or is he becoming more and more like the boss..' The chubby imp asked him.

'Eh, I dunno… I still think I'd prefer workin' for Hades..' Panic sounded with a light smirk.

* * *

><p>…<em>at the same time in the House of Mouse…<em>

'When Donald and I shut the doors of the House of Mouse doors for the last time..' Mickey was reminiscing on stage to the audience who were watching. '-we never thought that eight years later we would be back… but that all changed when a new landlord took over the lease and to thank him for allowing this night to happen..' The infamous mouse turned in the direction of the doorway. '-how about a hand for _Peter Pete Jr!_' As the crowd erupted into clapping and cheering PJ smiled as he straightened his tie, he was the same height and size of his father but he still retained a look of youth about his face as he beamed around and waved to the crowd. Even the villains clapped politely, they'd never admit it but the House of Mouse had been one of the highlights of their social calendar.

There was only one person who wasn't clapping or smiling with the audience. Pete Sr. The former landlord was glaring at his son with a stubborn pout and his arms folded across his chest.

'_PJ_..' He suddenly snapped at his son who jumped in shock then swivelled around to his father as Mickey carried on talking to the audience. '-I did not put you through business school and then sign over the deeds to this building _just_ so that you could let Squeaky and his pals run amok.'

'Yeesh dad I'm finally doing what you wanted me to do, can't you just be proud of me for once?' PJ responded with a deflated sigh.

'No!' Pete snapped irritably. 'I was so happy when I finally managed to shut down Squeaky's operation but what happens the minute I sign over the deeds to you? _You let them back in!_' He roared furiously causing PJ to look at his father with a disheartened sag of the shoulders.

'I liked the show..' He sounded in a meek voice. This caused Pete to gasp out in shock with a look of ultimate horror.

'_What?_' He finally spoke in a flabbergasted voice before glaring more angrily than before. 'You _actually_ like this?' He then sniffed in disapproval. 'Fine, then you enjoy the show..' He got out of his seat then stalked off before looking back and adding shortly. '-_alone_.' At this point Goofy appeared looking confused as his old friend stalked off with his shoulders hunched muttering,

'Darn kid's always was such a let down..'

'Hey Pete, where ya goin' the show's barely started?' Goofy called but Pete disappeared out of the theatre either not hearing him or just ignoring him. Goofy scratched his head confused at this uttering, 'Gawsh, what's up with him?' But the sound of a heavy sigh made the cartoon dog turn to find a dejected PJ slumped at the table cradling a beer.

'Hey..' Goofy sounded gently as he placed a hand on his son's best friend's shoulder. '-you ok PJ?' He asked kindly making PJ sigh once again and glance up at hid friend's father.

'I'm ok Mr G..' He responded glumly placing his head in the palm of his hand. '-I guess..' He added making Goofy frown concerned. But before he could ask anything PJ continued. 'I just wish that for once, my dad would be proud of who I am..'

'Aww c'mon son..' Goofy sounded perching in the seat beside PJ. '-I know Pete's a little rough around the edges-'

'That's putting it politely..' PJ uttered at this point thinking of his father. Goofy carried on as if he hadn't heard.

'-but deep down he loves you and I'm sure he's proud of you, maybe he just doesn't know how to tell you..' PJ sighed at this point.

'I dunno..' He responded glumly. '-I never seem to do anything right in his eyes..' Goofy frowned at this then softened and wrapped an arm around PJ's shoulders.

'Well I'm proud of ya..' Goofy said warmly with a smile. '-you've come a long way from that shy little boy that used to live next door to me..' He then retracted his arm and pulled himself out of the chair.

'Thanks Mr G..' PJ sounded with a slight smile at him, it might not have come from his father but it was just what he needed to make him feel better.

'Now chin up son..' Goofy smirked at him. '-and enjoy the show..' He then waved him off to go and wait on some tables.

Back on stage Mickey beamed at the audience.

'We've gotta special treat for ya folks.. Instead of showing you a cartoon we're gonna show you some of our most memorable moments from over the years.' The curtain behind him rolled back to reveal the large screen. 'Our first selection of clips features moments from the staff of the House of Mouse.. Enjoy..' Mickey then disappeared off stage as the screen behind him lit up and the clips began to play.

On the screen Max appeared. He was outside the House of Mouse with Lumiere.

'So… are you all ready for your rendezvous with Miss Roxanne?' The golden candlestick was asking the teen valet. Max smirked then rubbed his hands together.

'Oh yeh.. I can't wait until she get's here.'

PJ snickered as the clip continued and shook his head, the now chubby twenty-two year old business man smiled fondly reminiscing about when he and his friends were that age.

'Aw man, he didn't have to try so hard Roxy liked him for who he was..'

* * *

><p>The clips rolled on and as the crowd laughed along amiably a blonde-haired white-skinned girl poked her head through the curtains of the entrance from the hallway. Persephone blinked at the audience then to the screen. Thanatos had been right, the show had already started… but that didn't surprise her one bit as her twelve year-old son was omniscient, he knew everything that was going on around him. The Goddess of Life spotted the booth her husband had reserved for them, it was close to villains but as usual far enough away for him to cuddle into her and murmur words of endearment without their villainous buddies goading them.<p>

Instead of picking her way through the crowd and upsetting her fellow patrons Persephone simply disappeared in a swirl of bright white orbs which glowed in the dimly lit theatre.

* * *

><p>A few folk glanced in the direction of the light but turned back just in time to see Donald chasing a baby through the woman's changing room. When he appeared out the other side in a lovely pink dress, purple bow and matching high-heels. The duck looked embarrassed and tried to sneak off but ran into Daisy Duck who blinked at his appearance.<p>

'So this is what you do all day!' She then stalked off in the huff.

As the crowd laughed little Darcy Duck, who had only come in to ask her mother if she could get some candy, blinked at the image of her father in woman's clothing.

'Is that really what he does all day?' She asked her mother who had been lent against the wall nearby.

'Yes Little Duckie..' Daisy responded dryly as she gazed at the screen with narrowed eyes. '-that's _exactly_ what he does all day.'

* * *

><p>Persephone appeared out of a swirl of bright lights into the seat of her booth and casually checked her make-up. Her solitary appearance did not go unnoticed by the toons around her as some of the toons were whispering and glancing at her. She wasn't sat by herself for very long when Jafar plopped himself down in the seat beside her.<p>

'It's about time you got here..' He sounded to her and the goddess snapped her compact mirror shut with a sharp snap.

'It's nice to see you too Jaffy, how's Hecate?' Persephone sounded amiably pretending that he'd just given her a friendly greeting.

'Dismal as usual..' Jafar drawled. '-but what else is new?' The grim former vizier then leered at her in a perverse manner. 'Here alone are we?' His tone was slightly suggestive as if hinting for information but Persephone rolled her green eyes in amusement.

'My husband will be here in a moment Jafar..' She sounded cheerfully. '-you know Hades, he likes to make an entrance..'

'That he does my dear that he does..' Jafar drawled in agreement. '-well, when he does show up tell him there's someone I want to introduce him to.'

'Uh, sure..' She sounded slightly bemused as the grim vizier got back out of the seat. '-tell your son I said hi.' She added as Jafar headed back to his table at the back of the club. Persephone caught sight of a shady new character with a top hat and cane she'd never seen before sitting with Hecate's son Alcezar, she shivered slightly as shadows seemed to creep around him… this must be the new guy Jafar wanted Hades to meet. She quickly ducked back behind her booth and ordered herself a Pometini and her husband a spiced nectar on ice, she knew the idiotic penguin waiter would have given her actual rocks in the drink if she's said 'on the rocks'.

By the time the reel of clips had finished the drinks had arrived and after inspecting them the Goddess of Life was pleased to see she had got exactly what she'd asked for, for once. She'd only just fished the alcohol-soaked cherry out of her glass and was sucking it when a huge burst of flames announced the arrival of her husband.

As Hades burst into the House of Mouse theatre in an impressive burst of flames many of the nearby toons gasped in shock and horror as the god materialized. The fiery god stood for a moment drinking in their response to his arrival before throwing the stunned toons a diabolical wide smirk..

'Tremble puny mortals and kneel before my magnificent evil!' He sounded in a loud booming voice causing Persephone to swivel her head around to him stunned by his words. There was a long pause as the toons in the audience merely stared at him before one random and confused voice rose out from the crowd.

'Your evil?'

'Oy…' The fiery god sighed heavily his flames receding to normal as his shoulders sagged, he then glared at the crowd resentfully muttering to himself. '-I don't know why I bother anymore..' Persephone smiled sweetly at her husband and patted the empty space next to her.

'Come sit down sweetie..' She sounded seductively and the fiery god flopped down beside her as Mickey Mouse suddenly appeared from out of the crowd.

'Don't worry Hades..' The infamous mouse sounded amiably. '-I still think your evil..' Then Mickey Mouse beamed widely at the fiery Lord of the Underworld. Hades blinked at Mickey before clasping his hands together.

'Oh my gosh..' The fiery god sounded with mock-sarcasm. '-thank you so much, now I _don't_ feel like a total loser..'

'Sorry Hades..' Mickey responded. '-just tryin' to cheer ya up.'

'Yeh?' Hades glared at him now. 'Well ya failed.' He then narrowed his eyes in further annoyance and picked up his tumbler of spiced nectar. Mickey blinked before turning his attention to Persephone.

'Uh, I don't mean to sound like a nosey ninny but uh, is your son Thanatos joining you tonight?' He asked her in a slightly nervous voice as Hades was watching him now.

'No he's not..' Hades answered sharply before his wife could even open her mouth.

'Oh.' Mickey sounded in confusion. 'It's just his name's down on the list-'

'Yeesh Mick..' The fiery god sounded flaring slightly irritated. '-how many times we gotta go through this, huh? Than ain'tcomin_', capeesh?_'

'Ok, ok..' Mickey sounded backing away from the table as Hades swivelled his head away from the infamous mouse. Persephone only blinked at her husband before leaning over to Mickey and adding kindly,

'I wouldn't worry about it Mickey, if this has something to do with the Fates he'll probably show up later..' Her voice was low so the two of them didn't disturb her husband who had now sunk into a deep depressed brooding.

'Alright, thanks Seph..' Mickey smiled before turning a wary eye on her husband. '-is he gonna be ok?' He added unsurely.

'Oh he'll be fine..' Persephone waved him off and Mickey nodded before disappearing off again.

With everybody's attention now off of them Persephone slid right up to her husband and pulled her most seductive pout.

'Ooh Mr Hades..' She purred in a sultry tone as her fingers stroked his chest alluringly. '-I'm your biggest fan..' Usually this kind of behaviour never failed to perk up Hades but he merely glanced at her before closing his fingers around hers and pulling her hand away.

'No offence babe, but right now I'm not in the mood to have my ego massaged..' He sounded in a cool voice letting go of her hand. Clearly the other toons reaction to his arrival had affected him deeply. Persephone blinked at her husband before sniffing and turning away from him.

'Fine..' She sounded in a slightly miffed tone. '-then why don't you go see Jafar-' Persephone gestured behind them.'-there's some new creepo in the back corner he wants to introduce you to anyway.'

* * *

><p><em>Little Notes:<em>

_Hey peeps, the chapter title of this one is basically a nod to the fact that there is a lot of father stuff going on in here._

_Ok just a couple of small notes. The first one concerns Hades and Thanatos' attitude to picking up drifters… this fic is rated T for a reason but considering these two are Underworld gods I feel their attitude to the death of mortals would be very different to surface gods… and considering human sacrifice was pretty common in Ancient Greek culture I think I can get away with this (just barely)._

_Another concerns PJ, he was never seen in the House of Mouse which was a real shame as he could have brought a bit of depth to his father. He does get mentioned a couple of times but that's about it so I brought him back… I haven't decided if I'm going to extend on Pete and PJ's relationship because this story is really complicated as it is…_

_My final note is on the idea of showing clips rather than cartoons, i actually don't remember if they did a clip-show on House of Mouse but this would be one if it were an episode and all the 'clips' are quotations from the series, if you can describe a scene you wanna see I'd gladly add it to the ones i'm going to use.._

_Oh and who would like to see Thanatos' reaction to a clip of Hades dressed up in Mickey Mouse gear? Review me if you wanna see it!_

_Til next time…_

_Love Ditzy X_


	3. Just one Duck and your Out of Luck

**Professor VonDrake's Extraordinary Time-Contraption-Thingy**

_As with it's forerunner House of Twisted Toons most of the characters belong to Disney I am merely borrowing them for this story but I do own most of the second generation so some form of notice is required if you wish to use them… This story has links connecting it to both my Hades&Seph fics and Jafar's Disastrous Dates but is not directly related to them. Persephone, Thanatos and Eris all come from my Hades&Seph fics in the Hercules section and as usual those who've read them will have a bit of knowledge on those characters personalities.._

_This story goes out to everybody who was a part of H.o.T.T in reviews or just silently following the story on the side.. I may have wrote it but you guys made it.. it's been a long time planning but here it is peeps… the sequel. Enjoy.. X_

* * *

><p><em>This chapter is for everybodywho is reveiwing so far... you guys rule!<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three:<strong>**Just one Duck and your Out of Luck**

The audience watched more clips of the past and the crowd laughed at the memories then got nostalgic with Mickey as he reminisced on some of his most memorable moments with Mic. As they did a new arrival in the reception area of the House of Mouse had caused the both Donald and Daisy to smile.

'_Unca_ _Ludwig_..' Darcy cried out, dropping the dolly she'd been playing with on the floor and rushing passed Molly Mouse. She ran over to the greying old duck with a green shirt and white lab coat on, the eight year old duckling pushed her father out of the way and wrapped her arms tightly around his waist happily.

'Ahh, ders my nephew's little nestling..' Professor Ludwig VonDrake beamed just as pleased to see her, lifting up Darcy and hugging her back. '-still as pretty as the day she hatched..'

Donald could only blink as his little girl beat him in welcoming the old scientist into the House of Mouse. After letting her get a hug off of the aging professor the white duck pulled her backwards by the neck of her nautical dress until she was level with him.

'Awright Darcy, give the duck some room sweetheart..' Donald chuckled good-naturedly as he retracted his child.

'Heh, heh… it's alright Donald, she ist no problem..' Professor Ludwig replied airily in his thick German accent. '-besides dear nephew, I voz hoping that she might want to assist me vhen I unveil my greatest invention yet.' Darcy's big blue eyes widened in both amazement and pleasure at the thought of going out on stage to assist her great-uncle with his invention. Everytime Darcy had been in his workshop she had been fascinated by all the strange whirring objects and liked to quiz her great-uncle Ludwig on them. Donald tried to scold her for being nosey but Ludwig Von Drake would wave off his rebuke saying something about how curiosity sharpened the mind causing his nephew to roll his eyes.

'Oh..' Darcy scooted quickly to her mother's side. '-can I go out on stage, please, please, please, I promise I'll be good..' The little duckling clasped her hands together and bagged Daisy, tugging the side of her blue work-blouse. Her mother was easier to convince than her father so she always pleaded with her first.

'_Oh,_ Little Duckie you know darn well that if it were up to me you'd be on that stage because you're a star just like your mommy..' Daisy beamed widely as she petted her daughter's head. Minnie and Molly only blinked while Mickey, who had just arrived after setting up a new selection of clips focusing on the good toons looked bemused. '-_but_..' She sighed dramatically then continued.. '-it's not. So you'll have to ask Mickey and your father..'

'Uh, what's all this about?' The infamous mouse sounded confused.

'_Mickey!_' Ludwig VonDrake beamed widely at the mouse causing him to swivel suddenly. 'How vunderful to see you again..'

'Oh, hullo Professor..' Mickey shook his hand warmly. '-glad you could make it, what have you been up to?' Mickey hadn't originally intended to go with the professor but since sixteen year old Heuy, Dewey and Louie had gone to compete in a Battle of the Bands contest and O'Malley and the Alley cats had a previous engagement he didn't have a choice…Mickey had really been grasping at straws when he'd rung up the aging Professor to ask him to do a segment. Professor VonDrake had been delighted to be asked but was refusing to reprise his 'Ask Von Drake' portion of the show, instead he would agree to fill the slot if he could unveil his amazing new invention instead. Mickey was reluctant at first but eventually he agreed, praying that the professor had at least tested it thoroughly this time. He could still remember the few times the mad old duck had brought an invention into the club and it had backfired on them.

'Aww, not much, not much… dis und das mostly..' Ludwig smiled widely while Darcy was now pestering her father.

'Oh please daddy please, I'll be good and I promise, please, please, please..' She threw Donald the hugest set of cutsie baby eyes she could muster.

'No, no way, no how, nuh-uh..' Donald had been stubborn up until that point but one look at his daughter's big blue eyes and his restraint slipped a few knots. '-aww geez..' He slapped his face in irritation towards himself for letting his resistance slip to an eight year old duckling.

'Oh can she go on stage daddy..' Molly piped up beaming at her father. '-I've been on and it's only fair..' Mickey blinked at his daughter before turning to Minnie.

'Why does Darcy want to go on stage?' He asked her still bemused having missed the reason behind her desire to get up in front of the audience, especially since she had shied away from them earlier.

'She wants to assist the professor with his invention.' Minnie responded before adding gently as Mickey looked unsure. 'I think we should let her go, it's not like the focus will be on her anyway..'

'Well…' Mickey mused before turning to his white-feathered best friend and business partner. '-whatta ya say Donald? Can she go on?' It was all very well him saying she could but since the moody duck was her father the final decision was up to him.

'_Fiine_..' Donald threw his arms up in slight exasperation giving in to the group of people around him.

'Yay..' Both Molly and Darcy twirled each other excitedly.

'Vunderful..' Ludwig VonDrake clapped his hands together as Donald sighed heavily. '-now that that's sorted ve best get my invention inside.. I had it brought around die back entrance so that nobody vould be peeking..' Mickey beamed widely at this.

'Ah-hah, that's just swell Professor, I'm sure Donald, Goofy and I can bring it inside for ya..'

'What's the matter Donald?' Daisy asked noting her husband's gloomy face.

'Don't vorry about him Daisy, he is.. as ve say in psychiatry.. a depressed duck and der ist nothing vorse than a depressed duck, unless you like die taste.' The professor laughed at his own joke before sweeping his nephew into a hug and marching him off down the hallway after Mickey and the two girls. '-now I could give you some pills for that depression Donald..'

'_Oh-no…_' Donald sounded moodily and glaring at his uncle. '-I ain't takin any of _your_ pills again..' This was the last thing the two women heard before they disappeared around the corner.

Minnie sighed suddenly looking worried.

'Oh why do I get a bad feeling about all this?' She sounded turning to Daisy as the female duck took her seat at the reception desk.

'Oh you get a bad feeling about everything..' Daisy waved her hand dismissively. '-just try to relax Minnie..' She chuckled in amusement.

* * *

><p>As the two women had been chatting a new arrival to the House of Mouse had just literally appeared out of a puff of smoky darkness. The new-comer looked with a cool gaze around the room, having never been in the House of Mouse before he was mildly curious, after all both his parents had told him about it often enough. His golden eyes then locked onto the reception desk where both Minnie and Daisy were, neither of them had noticed him yet.<p>

Slowly the new-comer stepped out of the shadows and moved fluently towards the front desk. It was now that Daisy glanced up and gasped causing Minnie to whip around, her eyes widening at the sight of this new guest.

The being in front of them had incredibly pearly white skin which shone like freshly fallen snow against his black hooded-chiton, but even this paled in comparison to the golden quiff of flames that flickered calmly on the top of his cranium. His face was heart-shaped and his rounded cheeks remained both Minnie and Daisy of Persephone while his deep-set rounded yellow eyes surrounded by grey shadow gave him a striking resemblance to Hades.

'Hello..' Daisy stuttered slightly while smiling nervously at the new-comer. '-welcome to the House of Mouse I'm-'

'-Daisy, yes I know..' The god responded smoothly grinning and flashing his perfectly straight triangular-pointed teeth. 'I do consort with the Fates y'know..'

'Oh.' Daisy blinked in surprise. 'Then you also know..' She started to introduce her friend but again she was forestalled by Thanatos.

'Minnie Mouse..' The twelve year old god swivelled his head around to the female mouse, his grin widening almost fervently at her. '-_yes_, charmed I'm sure..' He held out a slim white hand politely as if to shake her hand before thinking better of it and retracting before Minnie could accept it.

'Heh, heh..' Thanatos smirked in amusement at the female mouse's confusion. '-better not, don't want you _dying_ on me now, do we?' As he laughed at his own humour as Minnie Mouse looked like she was either going to hurl or pass out. The golden-flamed godling then turned away from the desk and headed towards the curtains concealing the theatre.

'The entrance is through here, right?' Thanatos sounded glancing back and gesturing to the curtains.

Both Daisy and Minnie nodded speechlessly, neither of them really knew what to think of the son of Hades.

'I thought so..' He murmured but instead of walking through the curtains he vanished into darkness once more.

The moment he was gone Minnie swivelled her head to Daisy.

'Ok, now we've got the incarnation of Death wandering around the building, _still_ think I should relax?' Minnie frowned at the female duck. Daisy only scrutinised her friend's face and posture for a moment.

'Hmm, you look a little tense..' She finally deduced in a tone that would have suited some well-meaning nurse. '-maybe we should talk to Ludwig and see if he's got some pills for that..'

'_Daisy!_' Minnie squealed out offended.

'What?' The female duck responded innocently. 'Just tryin' to help..'

* * *

><p>Inside the large theatre the guests were enjoying a small intermission so that the House of Mouse staff could get things ready for the next act. While everybody else was chatting amiably Charlotte La Bouff was bouncing in her seat like an over-excitable child.<p>

'Oh Tia, Tia, Tia..' She squealed her big blue eyes fluttered around the room. 'Look how many men are in here.. I'm sure to find myself a prince in here somewhere.' Tiana only shook her head at her best friend in mild amusement.

'Lottie, you should marry a guy for love, not because he's a prince..' She responded but Charlotte either didn't hear, or more likely, deliberately ignored her.

'Now let's see..' The spoilt southern belle mused while thinking deeply, something that made the ditzy girl look confused rather than in deep in thought. Her big blue eyes swivelled to Eric… _Darn, already married_… then to Phillip… _already married… _then to Beast… _well he's just like a giant kitty-cat, too bad he's married.._

'Uh..' Charlotte eventually threw her hands in the air as if giving up. '-lamb-sakes is there anybody in this club that ain't married?' She sounded slightly irritable now and folded her arms with a petulant pout like a sulky child.

Naveen leant into her and smirked in amusement.

'I hear he's not married..' The Prince of Maledonia pointed to Kuzco who was sitting in llama-form and studying two vials on his table that looked identical to each other.

'Eurgh..' Charlotte wrinkled up her nose at the llama. '-I ain't kissin' that creep..'

'Oh c'mon..' Naveen grinned widely. 'You are pulling on my leg, no? This is a joke, yes?' He raised a brow at her. 'You would kiss a frog but not a llama?'

'But llama's spit..' Charlotte squirmed in her seat in disgust.

'Aww, that just means he likes you..' Naveen replied airily. 'Now why don't you give him a chance?' He continued in a low persuasive tone.

'Ooh, alright Naveen..' Charlotte sighed. '-if you think I should..' She then got up and began to move towards Kuzco's table.

'Well princess..' Naveen turned instantly to his wife who looked less than impressed with his match-making skills. '-looks like we're going to be alone for a while so why don't we get more..' The prince wrapped an arm around Tiana. '-_comfortable.._'

'If that line didn't work the first time you said it what makes you think it's gonna work now?' Tiana responded in slight scorn.

'Because we're married…' Naveen sounded wrapping an arm around her. '-you're stuck with me..' Tiana rolled her eyes at her husband with a slight sigh..

'You might not be a frog now Naveen but your still just as slimy..' Tiana responded with a slight smirk.

'Hey!' Naveen suddenly bristled with offence. 'I told you a t'ousand times, it was not slime, it was _mucus!_'

'Oh whatever..' Tiana pouted before turning away and shaking her head with a 'what-is-he-like' expression.

Meanwhile Charlotte stood for a moment at the table looking nervously at the hairy alpaca sitting in front of her muttering,

'Uh, which vial.. which vial is it?' He frowned at the two vials not even noticing Charlotte La Bouff standing there.

'Hi there..' She eventually plucked up enough courage to talk to the llama.

Kuzco looked up from his two vials to see the blonde southern belle smiling sweetly at him.

'Uh, do I know you?' He responded in a confused and slightly rude tone.

'Not yet ya don't sugah..' She beamed and perched on the empty seat next to him.

'Oh-_kaay_..' The llama emperor blinked confused. 'Who said you could sit there?'

'Oh you..' Charlotte tittered girlishly ignoring the lama's slight frown of irritation. '-is it true that you're a prince?' She sounded in a girly tone of interest.

'Prince?' Kuzco blinked before rectifying her mistake. 'Oh no, no, no I'm an emperor..' Charlotte only blinked in confusion so Kuzco rolled his eyes with slight disbelief. '-it's like a king..' He added plainly and raising a brow to her stupefied expression.

'A king?' Charlotte wrinkled her nose in disgust. 'Urgh, a _queen.._ but they're so evil!' This statement made Kuzco blink again, as if wondering if the strange blonde woman beside him was insane..

'What are you talking about?' He spluttered in complete bewilderment.

'Well ya got Snow White's evil queen step-mom over there..' Charlotte gestured to the Wicked Queen who was preening herself in the mirror as usual. '-ya also got the mean ol' Queen of Hearts over there-' Her neat little finger swivelled to the Queen of Hearts who was threatening to cut off the penguin-waiter's head if he didn't bring her tea in precisely two minutes. '-and then the nasty Queen Narissa..' Again Charlotte's finger swivelled to the blue-clad woman who was scowling down the audience.

'Then finally ya got Persephone..' Charlotte blinked in confusion at the white-skinned Queen of the Underworld who was now perched with Aphrodite and Jessica Rabbit laughing away quite happily. '-personally I don't think she's that evil but she married a villain so I think it counts.'

'_Riight_..' Kuzco drawled at Charlotte, deciding that the girl was clearly a simpleton. '-what have they got to do with you..?' The llama then turned around and blinked as a red squirrel bounded up to him and began waving an acorn.

'Coo-ca-ca-ma..' The squirrel chirruped cheerfully offering the acorn to the emperor.

'For the _last_ time buck-tooth I don't want your freakin' acorn now _buzz off!_' Kuzco snatched the nut off of the squirrel then smacked it off his head. The little squirrel scampered off causing Kuzco to sigh heavily before catching the look of bewilderment on Charlotte's face.

'Oh don't feel sorry for him!' The llama emperor sounded in an almost whiney tone. 'That furry little rodent has been harassing me ever since I first became a llama..' Kuzco frowned in the direction the squirrel had gone. '-I'm thinking of getting a restraining order on that guy.'

'I don't wanna be an evil queen..' Charlotte whined now sobbing and causing her mascara to run.

'Nobody's asking you to be one..' Kuzco said looking slightly panicked by her sudden burst of tears. His words caused Charlotte to suddenly snap back to her happy self and wipe away her mascara tears.

'Oh ya really mean it..' She beamed moving to hug the llama emperor.

'Whoa, whoa… no touchy.' Kuzco sounded putting up his hooves to ward her off, not that it worked because Charlotte wrapped her arms around him anyway, squeezing the llama tight.

'-nobody's ever said anything _so_ nice to me before..' Charlotte gushed as Kuzco gasped for breath, his eyes darting to the table next to him.

'P-P-Pacha…' He whimpered fearfully as Charlotte kissed his cheek. '-_h-help!_'

The large peasant man in the huge green poncho only smiled and laughed good-naturedly at his friend who was now looking like a frightened deer as Charlotte was trying to kiss him.

'Sorry your majesty, you're on your own this time..'

* * *

><p><em><strong>Little Notes:<strong>_

_Heya peeps, sorry about the delay in the posting of this chapter I've had such a busy social schedule that although I have been able to find time to write I haven't been able to edit it and post it… the update for T.I.O.T on the Hercules section will be posted later this week (I'll make sure of it)!_

_Firstly when I came up with Donald's daughter it took me ages to find a suitable name and after picking out her name I decided to look up the meaning of it. To my delight I discovered that it's an Irish name which means 'Dark One'… LoL, the perfect name for a daughter of Donald Duck! I also thought that it would be cute if she addressed her uncle's in the same manner her three older cousins do…_

_Ok, I must admit I'm not sure about the Lottie/Kuzco pairing I've come up with here but even if they don't get together you could have a lot of fun with this pair of spoilt brats! XD …however if a lot of people go for it I'll seriously consider it.. OMG, I love Lottie, she reminds me so much of myself except I'm not a spoilt brat… and for once I actually have to write my own internet pen name 'ditzy' in my fics, it's great!_

_Until next time…_

_Ahbinaza!_

_Ditzy xX_


	4. Death inside the House of Mouse

**Professor VonDrake's Extraordinary Time-Contraption-Thingy**

_As with it's forerunner House of Twisted Toons most of the characters belong to Disney I am merely borrowing them for this story but I do own most of the second generation so some form of notice is required if you wish to use them… This story has links connecting it to both my Hades&Seph fics and Jafar's Disastrous Dates but is not directly related to them. Persephone, Thanatos and Eris all come from my Hades&Seph fics in the Hercules section and as usual those who've read them will have a bit of knowledge on those characters personalities.._

_This story goes out to everybody who was a part of H.o.T.T in reviews or just silently following the story on the side.. I may have wrote it but you guys made it.. it's been a long time planning but here it is peeps… the sequel. Enjoy.. X_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Four:<strong>**Death inside the House of Mouse**

Some might call it a fluke that the crowd in the House of Mouse audience were distracted by the spectacle that was Charlotte La Bouff trying to smooch a terrified llama when Thanatos appeared, invisible, into the theatre. However when you took into account that the twelve year old son of Hades was omniscient the whole thing suddenly lost it's merit.

The invisible God of Death flashed a grin at his 'distraction' before moving in the opposite direction, towards the villainous section of the room. As he headed off he heard a few passing comments from amused guests about the unlikely couple.

'_Urh_..' Beast sounded with a shiver at the precise moment an invisible Thanatos passed behind him. '-now there's an odd couple..' Belle glanced over from her book but showed little interest.

'Don't you think that's a bit derogative?' She responded as she continued to read the passage of her book.

'A bit what?' Beast blinked in confusion to her.

'Judgemental..' Belle smirked with amusement, he was so cute when he didn't know what she was talking about. '-I think your being a bit judgemental Beast, especially considering we're an anomalous couple too.' Beast blinked at her words before shaking his head roughly having no clue what 'anomalous' meant.

'That's it..' He sounded waving his hands in a way of indicating he'd had enough of this conversation. '-you read _waay _too many books..'

Naveen was smirking widely in amusement, unseen by Tiana who was on the edge of her seat looking as if she wanted to go over and pull her friend off of the poor shaken-up Kuzco.

'No Lottie no… what are you doing?' She was uttering to herself and cringing at the scene. Naveen meanwhile leaned back towards Eric and Ariel's table and lazily said to the prince,

'_Whoa_, looks like I dodged ze bullet, no?' The Prince of Maledonia sounded to the black haired gentleman next to him.

'You sure did..' Eric laughed and clapped him on the shoulders. '-she's, uh, she's something else, isn't she?'

'That's putting it politely..' Naveen responded with a laugh of his own before it vanished as a cold tingle went up his spine. He too was unaware that Thanatos had just passed by him. '_Ho_..' The prince of Maledonia shuddered. '-I think I just got a jolt of ze heebie-jeebies..'

'I don't blame you Naveen..' Eric smirked wider, mistaking the 'heebie-jeebies' for the realisation that he almost married this bizarre blonde girl trying to illicit a smooch from Kuzco.

Thanatos smirked widely back at the nice toons, they like everyone else could sense when death was close but they would always find ways to avoid the reality of it. As he approached the back recesses of the theatre where the less than savoury characters were sat he passed the table where his mother was sat with her friends and Eris, who'd been dragged along by her mother to stop her spit-balling her second cousin Hyllos and his little friend Sinbad.

'Oh, I know your not bad..' Jessica Rabbit was saying to Persephone with a slight smile. '-your just drawn that way..' The Queen of the Underworld giggled girlishly at this statement for a moment before responding with a smirk.

'Ok, I won't deny it, I like being married to a villain..' She smirked widely at the girls sitting with her. '-life certainly isn't boring, let me tell you..'

'I hope that includes the bedroom too..' Aphrodite chipped in and Jessica bobbed her red-head in agreement.

'Oh, you better believe it..' Persephone sounded as her smile widened gleefully at her friends and all three women laughed naughtily together. Red-skinned Eris rolled her lavender blue eyes in both frustration and boredom at this 'girl's talk'. _Oh brother.._

The vaguely familiar sense of chills washed down her spine causing the thirteen year old Goddess of Discord to blink and then snap her head behind her, as if looking for something that wasn't there.

'Thanatos?' The name was out of her mouth before she was even aware of it. Her blue eyes narrowed when she saw nothing, she was sure she'd felt his presence. Eris had known the little jerk since he was big enough to fling fireballs at her and she knew perfectly well that he could just be standing invisible somewhere nearby.

'What is it Eris?' Aphrodite turned to her daughter confused as both Persephone and Jessica blinked, her movement had not gone amiss.

'I thought I'd sensed Thanatos for a moment..' Eris muttered vaguely before turning back around in her seat and dismissing it.

'Oh don't be silly, Sephy said he wasn't coming tonight..' Aphrodite responded, chiding her daughter gently.

'I said he _might_ not be coming..' Persephone interjected. '-I'd never say never, you just don't know when the Fates are involved..'

Thanatos breathed a sigh of relief as the four of them turned away. Eris had nearly given him away, she'd been looking right through his invisible self… Thanatos had frozen in a mixture of terror and suspense… one slight move and she'd have pin-pointed his position then his jig would be up, but fortunately she turned away again and the invisible fiery godling let out a silent sigh before turning away and catching a group of familiar faces right at the back of the club, one face in particular drew his interest. He was a tall man with a black and red skull and bone top hat, a tail coat and cane..

Thanatos grinned widely and rubbed his hands together… it time to make his presence known.

* * *

><p>'Hades..' Jafar was saying politely to the blue-flamed god. '-I'd like you to meet Dr Facilier..' The grim vizier sounded gesturing to the witch doctor, who looked up from his deck of cards at the mention of his name.<p>

'The name's Hades, Lord of the Underworld..' He immediately thrust a large blue hand thrust towards the man in front of him. '-ba-boom, hi how ya doin'?' The god reeled off his traditional greeting with a wide twisted smirk.

Faciler blinked at the enormous blue hand that had been shoved roughly in his face before peering around it to find the Lord of the Dead towering above him wearing the kind of sharp-fanged smirk that clearly showed his ominous nature. If this wasn't creepy enough the god's golden eyes and blue flamed-hair were certainly enough to make the witchdoctor nervous.

'Uh…' Faciler stumbled as he took in the sharp features of Hades. '-Facilier, charmed I'm sure..' He smirked back at the god accepting the hand shake and burying his fears for now. The witchdoctor then swept up his cards and shuffled them vigorously before turning a sly eye to the fiery god.

'May I interest you in a reading my new-found friend?' Faciler sounded in a smooth voice as he flickered his cards.

'He's big on tarot cards..' Jafar leaned over and hissed in the god's sharp-pointed ear.

'Eh..' Hades shrugged casually. '-sure why not? Knock yourself out kid.' Fallicer raised a brow at the 'kid' comment but chose not to rise to it. Instead he smiled widely then shuffled his cards before offering them to Hades and the god picked out three and passed them to the witchdoctor. Fallicer set them out on the table smiling widely as Hades and Jafar peered at the pictures on the cards.

'Interesting… very interesting..' Facilier mused as he stroked his chin.

'What?' Hades sounded bemused, since he loathed spending time with Hecate he knew very little on this kind of magic. Fallicer took the first card in his hand and held it up and began to sing.

'_Here we have a man of royaltee… a being who's been blessed with imortalitee..' _Facilier broke off from his song to smirk at Hades. 'Well, it's alright for some, ain't it?'

Hades placed his hand in his chin and frowned at the witchdoctor.

'Oy vey… I knew it, he's a frickin' shyster..' Jafar only shushed his friend.

'_But you've been pushed around and pushed aside by others in your life… your brothers and your sisters keep draggin' you into all their strife-'_

'Yo genius..' Hades finally snapped, his flames flaring an irritable orange. '-ya wanna drop the singin' and get to the friggin' point, so far ya haven't told me anything I don't already know..' The god then turned to Jafar and added, 'Yeesh, Jaffy where'd ya find this one, huh?'

'Don't you dare deride me-' Dr Facilier glared at the fiery god but Hades only smirked widely at him. This guy was as easy to wind up as Jafar.

'Calm yourself Facilier..' Jafar sounded placing a hand on the witchdoctor's shoulder, wisely stopping him from taking a swing at Hades. '-remember, he is a god with powers that far surpass our own..' The vizier sounded in a warning tone before frowning at the Lord of the Underworld who was smirking in a smug manner. The witchdoctor glanced at his shadow who nodded and made a slicing action causing a line of light to appear briefly across his neck.

'Your right…' Facilier suddenly turned back and flashed an apologetic smile at the god. '-sometimes my emotions get the better of me..'

'Yeh, you and all mortals..' Hades drawled in amusement.

'Was that wretched witchdoctor singing again?' The sound of Captain Hook's annoyed voice came from somewhere behind the three of them.

'_No!_' Both Hades and Jafar responded together and there was the sound of Captain Hook grumbling.

'He better not be!' He eventually called back which caused Hades to raise a brow at Dr Facilier.

'You see, some of the villains just aren't big on singing..' Jafar drawled smoothly to his friend.

'And why not?' Dr Facilier sounded confused.

'Because we're _real_ villains, not like the rest of you mush-headed poofy yutzes.. _Duhhhhh!_' Hades pulled a mock-stupidity face.

'And do the majority of villains associate singing with the good guys then?' Dr Facilier sounded causing Hades to smirk widely.

'Well..' He drawled clapping his hands together. '-let's find out, shall we?' The fiery god then swivelled around and called out to the other villains, _'Whatta we think about villains who sing?'_

The response was immediate.

'_Boooooooohhhh!'_

'See?' Hades sounded with a satisfied smirk looking over the numerous villains who were jeering, the few villains who were known to belt out a musical number were keeping quiet. 'We really aren't that big on musical theatre-'

'-the only time the conservative villains like Hades here..' Jafar interrupted with a nod to the fiery god as he settled back into his seat. '-Maleficent..' He gestured to the green-skinned witch-fairy. '-and Chernabog..' He pointed towards the huge demon behind her. '-think it's appropriate to sing is when gleefully gloating about defeat and since they're also the ones who hold the majority of power on our side the rest of us respect their wishes.'

'Ahh, that's fair enough..' Dr Facilier responded and tipped his hat to the fiery god. '-wouldn't want to upset the-'

'_Facilier!_' A gleeful boyish voice loudly interrupted at this point causing all four of them at the table to spin around to find the golden-flamed white-skinned God of Death standing there grinning widely at the witchdoctor. Alcezar Jafar smirked widely as both Hades and Jafar gawped in shock at the sight of Thanatos greeting Dr Fallicer as if he were an old acquaintance.

'Ya slippery slimewad, how ya doin' buddy?' The twelve year old godling slapped the witchdoctor on the back sharply causing Dr Facilier to faint and fall to the ground unconscious..

'Whoops..' Thanatos sounded blinking at the lifeless witchdoctor, the son of Hades was still trying to get to grips with his Touch of Death… _Memo to me, memo to me, do NOT_ _do that again_, ran through his mind before Thanatos then turned to Alcezar Jafar and smirked.

'Yo AJ, how 'bout helpin' a brother out, huh?' The son of Jafar sighed heavily like he was being forced into this.

'How did I know you were gonna need my help Than..' Alcezar drawled smoothly as he pulled a vial of navy blue potion out of his pocket before casually flicking it to the ground by Dr Facilier's lifeless body. The moment the vial smashed there was a flash of light and Facilier let out a low groan stretching stiffly as he came back to life.

'Thanks man..' Thanatos sounded cheerfully bumping fists with the demi-god alchemist-in-training.

'Just be grateful that I have my mother's inchor in my veins..' Alcezar drawled as the fiery god moved into the seat beside him.

Facilier blinked and sat up groggily before turning to the twelve year old God of Death briefly stunned before frowning slightly as he took his seat.

'I was doing just fine until you showed up..' The witchdoctor responded to the previously asked question in a despairing drawl. '-what about you, still reaping?'

'You know it Shadow Man!' The fiery godling laughed easily causing his father to blink in both confusion and amazement. Alcezar smirked widely at his long-time best friend before turning to his own father who was staring in bewilderment at the scene in front of them.

'See..' Alcezar smirked widely towards Jafar. '-I told you he was coming..' The sound of his words seemed to rouse Hades from his own stupefaction.

'_Than!_' He roared causing his twelve year old son to swivel around in shock. 'What in Tartarus are ya doin' here? I thought I told you to watch the Underworld for me?'

'You did..' The twelve year old God of Death sounded, raising his hands in defeat. '-but the Fates told me that I had to be here..' Hades raised his brows slightly intrigued by this statement. 'And anyway..' Thanatos continued now frowning at his father and placing his hands on his hips in irritation. '-you told me you wanted to spend time with mom.'

'Well, she and I.. Don't change the subject brat!' Hades snapped irritably at his son before flashing a glare at Facilier. 'And how do you know this shyster!' He sounded sternly pointing an testy finger at the witchdoctor and flaring.

'Yeesh dad don't blow a rager, this guy's just an associate who was introduced to me by the Perta Loa and he's brought me some pretty lucrative business in the last year..' The twelve year old godling sounded in a soothing voice then gestured to Dr Facilier's shadow which moved like a separate entity. '-how do ya think he ended up with this thing?' Thanatos' own shadow appeared, it too moved like a separate entity and caused Facilier's shadow to cower with fear.

'Oh..' Hades sounded and his flames receded to normal at his son's explanation he then frowned once more. '-so how come I didn't know about this until now..' Hades raised a brow at Thanatos.

'Plausible deniability dad..' Thanatos smirked widely before casually glancing over at the other side of the villainous section and gasping loudly in shock.

The twelve year old golden-flamed godling had just spotted the huge black demon from Bald Mountain who was hunched over his table casually.

'Oh, my_ freakin' _days_…_' Thanatos sounded looking as if he were about to hyperventilate. His head quickly snapped around to find out if that was who he thought it was. '-is that Chernabog?' He asked the group in general.

'Yes..' Jafar was the first to respond.

'_The _Chernabog?' Thanatos quickly followed up his first question suddenly looking starstruck.

'_Yes_..' Jafar sounded slightly more irritably.'-do you know any others?'

'Whoa, whoa.. don't get your turban ina twist Jaffacakes, I was just checkin'..'

'What did you just call me you insolent little brat!' Jafar snarled raising his staff threateningly towards Thanatos. The twelve year old godling didn't look remotely bothered by this, he merely raised a slim white hand and touched Jafar causing the grim vizier to collapse unconscious onto the table.

'Yeesh Jaffacakes don't you know not to mess with the God of Death?' Thanatos drawled in amusement to his lifeless body.

'_Than_..' Alcezar scowled slightly irritably. '-quit killin' people, I only got a limited supply of this stuff y'know..' He flung another vial of the navy resurrection elixir at his father's body, reviving him instantly.

'Pfft…' Thanatos snorted dismissively. '-you can make some more..'

'That's _not_ the point..' Alcezar sounded in a cool tone still frowning slightly at his best friend.

'So what's so great about Chernabog?' Hades sounded raising a brow at his son, he hadn't been the least bit concerned about Jafar's untimely 'death'… he knew the grim vizier's son would revive him.

'Are you kidding me..' Thanatos responded keenly as his eyes lit up in a way his father didn't like. '-the guy's a legend… _he's my hero!_' Hades had been taking a swig of spiced nectar at this point and his son's finally words made him choke on his mouthful.

'Wh-what?' The fiery god coughed before adding in a surprised tone, '-I thought I was your hero?' Thanatos vanished in a curl of black shadow and reappeared standing on his two feet beside his father with a wide smirk.

'Heh, _no_…' Thanatos drawled with a smirk. '-you're my dad..' He then turned and began to head off towards the huge black demon, Hades meanwhile looked as though he'd been punched in the gut.

'Hey, whatta you doing Than?' Alcezar sounded watching his friend go. Thanatos instantly turned back smirking widely at his best friend.

'_Duuuuhh!_ The godling made a mock-stupidity face at the son of Jafar. 'I'm gonna go get his autograph, whadda ya think I'm doin'? He then swivelled back around and continued onward to Chernabog's table. Hades sighed heavily at these words feeling a little twinge of jealousy about his son's open admiration for another villain.

'Oy vey…' He sighed heavily in a glum tone. '-now I really do need an ego massage..' The fiery god then pulled himself out of his seat before trudging off in the direction of his wife.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Little Notes;<strong>_

_Heya Peeps… OMG, I feel like a total twit, just noticed that by chap four I've been spelling Facilier's name wrong, I'll be re-editing to correct that mistake... my bad!_

_The chapter title is just because this chapter does kind of focus on Thanatos a lot, as well as introducing Eris and Alcezar a little more. Don't worry I will be writing some more with Savannah, Sinbad and Hyllos soon but I do have a kind of storyline to follow so bear with me on that front._

_Ok a little side note… the thing about Disney villains not being big fans of singing is just because around half the villains don't have a song in their films and the only song they sing in the House of Mouse was the boastful 'It's Our House Now'… since Chernabog, Maleficent and Hades are clearly the more powerful villains and they don't tend to sing as much as the others, I thought it would be fun if they disapproved of singing._

_Until next time…_

_Ditzy Xx_


	5. a New Generation with the same Dilemmas

**Professor VonDrake's Extraordinary Time-Contraption-Thingy**

_As with it's forerunner House of Twisted Toons most of the characters belong to Disney I am merely borrowing them for this story but I do own most of the second generation so some form of notice is required if you wish to use them… This story has links connecting it to both my Hades&Seph fics and Jafar's Disastrous Dates but is not directly related to them. Persephone, Thanatos and Eris all come from my Hades&Seph fics in the Hercules section and as usual those who've read them will have a bit of knowledge on those characters personalities.._

_This story goes out to everybody who was a part of H.o.T.T in reviews or just silently following the story on the side.. I may have wrote it but you guys made it.. it's been a long time planning but here it is peeps… the sequel. Enjoy.. X_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Five:<strong>**A New Generation with the Same Dilemmas as Before**

'Oh sweetie…' Persephone sighed gently as she massaged her husband's shoulders lovingly, she had instantly shooed her friends away once she had clocked his downhearted expression. '-he's approaching his teens, I'm sure Thanny loves you he just doesn't want to admit it in public because it's 'not cool' and he doesn't want to be seen as 'square' or 'dorky' or whatever it is the kids use to describe the lame-oh's..' The white-skinned goddess smiled tenderly only pausing in her rubbing to air-quote the appropriate parts. Being only a godly generation older from her son the young Goddess of Life was able to understand his behaviour a lot more easily than Hades, who barely remembered what it was like to be a kid since his childhood was eons ago.

'_Urh_..' Hades let out a depressed sigh. '-your probably right..' He drawled before leaning back slightly as his wife's fingers worked on loosening his tension.

'If it makes you feel better, your still _my_ hero..' Persephone purred, leaning forward as her husband tilted his head back and she pecked his lips compassionately.

'I know Sephykins..' The fiery god sounded, he lifted his head as Persephone pulled back and rested her arms on his shoulders in a loose embrace, her golden hair still cascaded across his chiton. '-I know..' Hades finished in a murmur as his wife rested her head against his shoulder and closed her eyes, the smile still tweaking her lips.

* * *

><p>Eris rolled her lavender blue eyes and sneered in disgust at her mentor as Persephone snuggled up to her husband. Watching other people be all lovey-dovey, even if it wasn't something her mother had instigated, wasn't something that the teenage Goddess of Discord enjoyed watching. She enjoyed watching wars, inciting fights, observing people succumb to their strife and watching as cities plunged into chaos… but she loved nothing more than standing by her mentorbiological father Ares when he pitted nation against nation. No-one had told her that Ares was her _real_ father but the red-skinned goddess had figured it out by herself, it wasn't hard, she had barely anything in common with Hephaestus. Sure, he was a nice guy and all but he was always trying to control her destructive behaviour, he wanted her to be a good little goddess.. _Shyeah, right, like that was ever gonna happen.._

With a flick of her shoulder-length blonde hair the almost fourteen year old goddess swivelled away and flounced up through the villains section of the House of Mouse to where Alcezar Jafar was sat. His grim vizier-father was deep in conversation with some tall sinister-looking creep but the young Goddess of Discord wasn't interested in them, she was only interested in her demi-god friend.

'Hey AJ..' Eris sounded in a sickly sweet voice causing the demi-god sorcerer's dark navy eyes to roll up and his slim black eyebrow to shoot up. The alchemist-in-training knew what that tone meant, he'd know the Goddess of Discord almost as long as his grim-reaping best friend.

Alcezar sighed heavily before resetting his copy of _Advanced Alchemy_ down on the table-top.

'What do you want Eris..' He said plainly, it wasn't a question but a statement of exasperation.

'What?' Eris blinked innocently. '-can't a girl come over here and se how a friend is doing?' She asked in her sweet tone, fluttering her long eyelashes coyly.

'When said 'girl' is you?' Alcezar asked dryly. 'No..' He wasn't falling for her ploy.

'Ok, fine, whatever, don't believe me, see if I care..' She dropped her nicey-nice act and turned away pouting sulkily. She ruined the effect by opening a blue eye and checking to see if Alcezar was still paying attention to her.

As it so happened he wasn't, the demi-god sorcerer had turned back to his book.

Eris turned and scowled at him before yanking the book off of him.

'_Hey!_' Alcezar snarled then reached over the goddess to retrieve his book but Eris casually pushed the book out of his reach and held him back with her free arm.

'Come on AJ, you don't have to read all the time!' She sounded in a pompous little sing-song voice that she knew would irritate him more. She did love winding people up.

'Gimmie my book back!' Alcezar Jafar dropped his calm demure and snarled irritably which only caused the goddess to giggle.

'Uh-uh, no way hosey..' Eris chortled amused. '-it's time to get that head out of books and onto more important things..' Alcezar paused from trying to reach around Eris just to glare at her, mildly curious about where she was going with this. '-Like me..' Alcezar eyes merely narrowed further in response to this.

'I think I'd rather have the book..' He drawled before finally wrestling his book out of the goddess' red-fingered grip.

Eris was stunned by this comment and she blinked.

'Are you saying I'm _ugly?_' Eris responded in a voice with an insulted upward aflection at the end, her red aura flaring in offence.

'_No Eris…_' Alcezar sighed heavily at her words as his shoulders sagged with lack of patience. '-I'm just saying that the world doesn't evolve around _you_..' He then opened his book and flicked through the pages until he found the one he was on before immersing himself into the knowledge once more. Eris' lips curled and she scowled at the demi-god sorcerer but after only being silent for a moment the goddess sighed.

'So, is Thanatos in tonight?' She asked amiably, resting her blonde head in her hand.

'He's over there..' Alcezar sounded in a low voice pointing in the direction of Chernabog's table.

* * *

><p>'Ok, guys, on the count of three..' Mickey sounded strained from his position around Ludwig's invention which was covered by a protective dust-sheet. '-one… two… <em>three<em>…' Mickey, Donald, Goofy and Horace all heaved together but the machine only moved an inch off the ground before the four of them were forced to put it back down.

'_Urh_..' Horace wheezed as the four of them caught their breath. '-it's no use Mickey… it's too heavy..'

'Yeh, you'd need super-strength to shift that thing..' Donald added, holding his side.

'_Super_-_strength_..' Mickey sounded musingly, rubbing his chin. He then beamed as the answer hit him and he turned and dashed off calling, '-I'll be right back..'

* * *

><p>…<em>in the audience…<em>

Hercules was relaxing with his wife who was lent on his chest conversing with Jasmine while their sons were chatting amiably amongst themselves while waiting for the interlude to end.

'Uh, hi..' The sound of Mickey's voice sounded cause the two tables to look around to the infamous mouse. '-sorry to interrupt your evening Hercules but can we borrow your strength for just one moment backstage?' He gestured briefly towards the back before smiling hopefully.

'Hey, sure, no problem Mickey..' The demi-god hero smiled widely, always ready to help out a friend in need. Meg instantly lifted her head smiling tenderly at her husband as he pulled himself out of his seat and began to follow Mickey.

'Don't be too long..' Meg called out with a smile waving them off.

* * *

><p>…<em>backstage once more…<em>

Everybody moved back from the invention as Mickey returned with Hercules in tow.

'Oh, is this what you need moved?' The hero exclaimed instantly spotting the covered up invention.

'Uh, yeh..' Mickey sounded. '-it's just a little too heavy-' Hercules walked over to the invention and casually hoisted it up onto his shoulder. '-for us..' The infamous mouse tailed off at the sight of Hercules just casually lifting it up as if it were as light as a feather.

'Where do you guys want it?' Hercules asked lightly, ignoring how amazed the House of Mouse Staff and Professor VonDrake were by his strength. He was used to this kind of thing now.

'Just set it down on this..' Mickey sounded gesturing to the forklift that Horace had brought in to move the invention onto the stage while the next clip reel was rolling.

'Piece of cake..' Hercules sounded placing the invention on the forks of the lift. 'You guys need anything else while I'm here?' He asked glancing around the rest of the group curiously.

'Uh, no..' Goofy sounded eventually when nobody else did. '-I think we're good.'

'Alright, well better get back..' Hercules smiled boyishly before disappearing back around the corner to return to his wife and son.

'And we better get the next clip reel ready because the interlude is almost over..' Mickey sounded and this roused everybody's attention. Goofy left to go and help the penguin waiters clear up the plates and drinks. Donald went off to go and check the projector and load up the clip reel and Horace took to the wheel of the forklift so that they could get the invention in place for Ludwig's presentation which would be happening right after this next set of clips.

* * *

><p>Thanatos passed a few villains on his way over to Chernabog's table but they were barely interested in him. While her mother was bonding with her villainess friends Trixie DeVil, who was her mother's second in command, was busy screeching down the phone to some poor schmo on the other end… Thanatos could tell it was one of the DeVil's pathetic henchmen, mostly likely Jasper.<p>

'Do whatever it takes to get those lunatics off of my mother's property!' There was a pause as a voice mumbled on the other end of the phone.

_Definitely Jasper.. _Thanatos smirked to himself.

'_I don't know and I don't care!_' Trixie screeched irritably. 'Use teargas, you got a guns just shoot them..'

_Ahh, trouble with the T.A.F.F. again.. _Thanatos continued onwards, he knew all about those anti-fur activists..

'They broke the law first by stepping onto her property _now just get rid of them!_' Trixie DeVil finally shrieked disconnecting the phone, her screeching had attracted the attention of her mother and her friends.

'Trouble in the office dear?' Cruella sounded with a slight smile.

'No..' Trixie sounded, straightening her red berry, flicking her black and white highlighted hair and pouting. '-trouble with the lackeys..' She sounded moodily and the villainous women all made sympathetic noises, having all suffered at the hands of incompetent minions.

'Uh, not again..' Cruella groaned.

'I know how you feel..' Yzma responded at the same moment.

'Minions can be so unreliable..' Ursula sounded, placing her head in a tentacle.

'So true..' The Wicked Queen drawled in response to the sea-witch barely glancing up from her mirror.

Thanatos continued onwards feeling a little nervous as he approached the table of Chernabog. This huge hulking mass of evil was his hero… but it was more than just butterflies over coming face to face with his idol. Chernabog was a great and powerful being, it was true… but he wasn't known to be friendly towards many. Maleficent and Hades were probably the only two villains that Chernabog seemed to respect, he seemed to just disregard anybody else with either a fleeting glance or a distrustful sneer. It was not only a trait that the fiery godling admired and tried to emulate but also a trait that would either make or break his chances of actually getting the desired autograph.

_Just be cool, just be cool… _Thanatos' mind tried to soothe his jittery nerves. .._you can do this, you're a son of Hades, a prophet of doom, a master of destruction and a bringer of death… I may not be a villain but I am a being of destiny, he can't deny that.._

'Ok..' Thanatos exhaled slowly, calming his own nerves… he felt like he was having one of Panic's nerve-attacks. He decided to channel the Grim Reaper inside of him so that his sense were in check and he was cool and collected before heading over to talk to his idol. Closing his eyes the god stood perfectly still feeling the cool sense of his inner power sweep over him and come to the surface. When he opened his eyes once more they were like black hollow pits. In an instance fire consumed his eye sockets and the godling's round golden eyes returned to normal and he blinked, feeling instantly calmer and more in control.

He then moved steadily and confidently through towards the table where Chernabog was sat, peacefully reading his newspaper.

'Hi there..' Thanatos sounded confidently causing the great gargoyle-being to look up from his paper. '-Thanatos, God of Death, hey how's life treatin' ya?' The godling held out his hand to the large black gargoyle. Chernabog sniffed in disapproval before casually turning back to his paper.

Thanatos blinked surprised but then shrugged casually with a smirk… he was only snubbing him because he didn't know him… _yet_.

'Not much of a talker, huh?' Thanatos sounded in a musing tone. '-that's cool, I can deal with that..' The godling continued to smirk with a cool self-assured way which he had inherited from his father. 'Y'know…' He drawled in a long prolonged tone.

Chernabog was barely paying attention.

'I'm a big fan of your work..' Thanatos sounded in a low voice laced with as much flattery as he could muster in his cool persona of death.. '-but then again, since I am a being of death, doom, and destruction is it any wonder why I would be such a big fan..'

Chernabog only grunted dismissively in response. Thanatos blinked in response… _Ok, this guy was a tough one to please…_ but the fiery godling wasn't deterred yet.

'So..' Thanatos sounded in a low purring voice. '-is there any chance that you could do something for such an avid fan?' He raised his brows hopefully.

Chernabog suddenly pulled his paper away from his face and turned, glaring at this cocky, self-assured golden-flamed godling who was now starting to irritate him.

'No.' The black-skinned over-sized gargoyle spoke in a cold and cruel tone.

Thanatos blinked, he'd seen Chernabog's infamous Soul Manipulation act dozens of times but he's never heard him speak before.

'I don't do favours for anybody..' Chernabog sounded coldly before lifting his paper up to his face again. '-now be gone from my _sight_.' The coolness of Thanatos' deathly powers vanished as the godling felt a kick in his stomach and he blinked in total shock, feeling this strange feeling wash over him… the little golden-flamed godling had no idea what rejection was. Thanatos turned away feeling the pit in his stomach grow and his ego felt as if it had taken a hard punch.

'Fine..' The fiery godling of Death sounded a steely edge to his voice as he was forced to bury his disappointment of being shot down by his hero.

He turned away from the table and was about to return to Alcezar's table where he had already spotted Eris conversing with his best friend. Thanatos rolled his round golden eyes in disbelief… Eris had been nursing a crush on him for months, one that the godling did not reciprocate but found slightly irritating, he did not know whether it was lust for him or lust for his destructive power… quite frankly he didn't care, she wasn't going to get with him anyway. The fiery godling was debating whether or not it was worth just disappearing from sight for a little while, just to avoid running into the red-skinned Goddess of Discord when a flash of movement from the left side of the theatre was just on the edge of his peripheral vision.

Turning his golden eyes turned towards this movement and then he spotted… _her_.

'_Ow-she-ba-ba.._' The twelve year old godling gasped feeling another strange feeling in his heart, like the sight of this girl made it quiver uncontrollably…

Everything seemed to slow down for a split second as the fiery godling took in the green-skinned honey that had just left the ladies bathroom. Her silky smooth black hair was pulled back into a high ponytail, her slim figure with only a slight curve to her hips was covered by a loose hanging lilac poncho, her face was angular with not a blemish on her perfectly smooth minty skin. Her violet lips were like a perfect bow and her eyes were the palest yellow.

Thanatos blinked, barely aware that his golden flames had spread over his shoulders.

The mystery girl was slowly walking in his direction and this made the godling shake his head roughly, causing his flames flare before receding back into a flaming quiff on the top of his cranium. He then adopted a cool suave demeanour and headed over to greet this enchanting creature that had just caught his attention.

Savannah Maleficent picked her way carefully back towards her mother. This was the first time the young witchling had been allowed out of the castle on the Forbidden Mountain, she had had to plead long and hard with her mother just for this opportunity. She was trying to be on her best behaviour so that her mother would have no reason to distrust her, Maleficent was a seriously overprotective parent and a strict one too. Whenever she let her daughter out of her sight she must be right back on the time agreed or there would be serious repercussions. Savannah had witnessed what happened to dozens of disobedient minions and she was terrified of disobeying her mother in case the same punishments were inflicted onto her. She didn't want to be electrocuted or worse… turned into a stone statue, the castle was littered with former minions who'd been sentenced to this state of living death…

Savannah had lived in the daftly castle with her mother all of her life, she had barely seen outside of the castle walls. Maleficent believed that her daughter had not been ready before to see the outside world. So for the first thirteen years of her life the young witchling had been raised inside the castle, learning the craft and being raised on Maleficent's twisted values and warped views on life. If it wasn't for reading so many books the little witchling would not have learnt anything about love, or kindness or even compassion…although any kind of book she knew her mother wouldn't approve of she kept well hidden from her sight.

Savannah was so preoccupied by her desire not to dawdle and upset her mother that she gasped in shock when the pre-teen godling with white-skin and golden-flames appeared in front of her, wearing the kind of smirk that would have suited a hungry serpent.

'Do I know you?' Savannah sounded rudely, frowning at this god who was just a little taller than her. Having been raised by herself in a castle with just her domineering mother and her dim-witted servants, she wasn't used to others.

'Thanatos, God of Death, hey nice face, do I get a name toots?' The godling sounded in a bright, breezy and full of confidence.

Savannah kinked an eyebrow at the god in front of her, he'd be cute if he was reeking of arrogance.

'Savannah..' The green-skinned witchling sounded in a cool tone, sighing with slight exasperation.

'Nice.' Thanatos responded airily before leaning an arm casually on the back of the nearest chair. 'So how'd ya feel about flirtin' with death? I promise it won't kill ya..' The fiery godling wiggled his brows suggestively at her causing the thirteen year old witchling to sigh heavily.

'Peter Rabbit should stay _out_ of Mr McGregor's garden..' Savannah sounded in the most unenthusiastic tone she could muster. She then pushed passed the godling to head back to her table where her mother would probably interrogate her about this.

'Wait, who's Mr McGregor?' Thanatos sounded confused narrowing his eyes lazily smirking amused. 'Is he your _boyfriend..?_' He leered at Savannah as he spoke in a severely immature voice.

The green-skinned witchling instantly stopped in her tracks and whipped around with a scowl as she whipped out her long thin black wand from underneath her lilac poncho. Turning the wand on the godling she twirled it with a flourish in the air.

There was a flash of light and two seconds later Thanatos reappeared from it, completely bald and a smoking ash covering his face. He coughed up a cloud of black smoke as the pale-green skinned witchling giggled amused before turning on her heels and returning to her mother… maleficent had been watching the whole thing and she smiled at her child as she took her seat, the witch was proud of the way her daughter had handled the situation.

Rather than be put off her, the twelve year old god sighed in admiration before heading back to the table where his two friends were sitting. Eris had been watching the whole thing and was frowning jealously at Savannah while Alcezar was merely reading his book as if he'd not been paying attention.

Thanatos only sighed dreamily as he lent against the table.

'Oh, I think she likes me..' He drawled airily, narrowing his eyes in Savannah's direction.

'Of course she does..' Alcezar sounded in a disbelieving voice without looking up from his book.

'I _know_ she does… I felt the passion when she smote me..' He made a low purring noise in the back of his throat.

Alcezar only sighed as Eris scowled deeply..

* * *

><p><em><strong>Little Notes:<strong>_

_Hey peeps, this chapter was a lot of fun to write. The chapter title is just an indication that the plotline has started. I love the interaction between the kids in this chapter, I used Maleficent and Hades from 'Match Made In Hell' as inspiration for how to write Than and Sav, but obviously since their personalities are slightly different to their parents they come off a little different. There will be more on the little love interests as this story develops…_

_Stay tuned…_

_Ditzy X_


	6. Sceming and Screaming

**Professor VonDrake's Extraordinary Time-Contraption-Thingy**

_As with it's forerunner House of Twisted Toons most of the characters belong to Disney I am merely borrowing them for this story but I do own most of the second generation so some form of notice is required if you wish to use them… This story has links connecting it to both my Hades&Seph fics and Jafar's Disastrous Dates but is not directly related to them. Persephone, Thanatos and Eris all come from my Hades&Seph fics in the Hercules section and as usual those who've read them will have a bit of knowledge on those characters personalities.._

_This story goes out to everybody who was a part of H.o.T.T in reviews or just silently following the story on the side.. I may have wrote it but you guys made it.. it's been a long time planning but here it is peeps… the sequel. Enjoy.. X_

* * *

><p>…<em>a BIG welcome back to Demons 'n' Vampires… believe it or not, some of us actually missed you hun x<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Six:<strong>**Scheming and Screaming**

As the interlude ended Mickey Mouse bounded out onto the stage with a wide happy smile, beaming at the crowd as his friends and workmates were preparing for Professor Ludwig's big presentation backstage.

'Y'know, the heroes aren't the only one's who've had fun in the House of Mouse over the years… the villains have too-' This caused the villainous kids in the audience to perk up and pay attention to the insanely-cheery rat on stage… potential parental blackmail opportunities were rare but well worth it.

'-so let's take a look at some of the highlights from those villains we just love to hate..' The infamous mouse gestured up to the big screen as it flickered into life, revealing another set of clips.

Eris rolled her large lavender blue eyes as the clip-reel started off with a scene featuring Gaston being his obnoxiously irritating self.

'_Sorry…' Daisy Duck sounded to the Wicked Queen in hag form who was carrying a basket of candy apples. '-we don't allow outside food.' The old hag scowled at Daisy but left her basket and walked into the theatre. A few moments after she had disappeared into the audience Gaston entered the reception area and immediately spied the basket of fruit._

'_Hah!' He declared brightly scooping up the top apple. '-nobody eats candied apples like Gaston..'_

'_No Gaston, don't..' Daisy extended a hand, everybody knew fine well never to eat anything the Wicked Queen offered you… well almost everybody did._

_Gaston ignored the female duck's warning and tossed the apple up in the air and catching it in his mouth. The next second he collapsed onto the floor snoring his head off.._

The audience all laughed out loudly at this and Kronk elbowed Gaston affectionately.

'Aww, don't feel too bad buddy..' He smirked. '-I probably woulda done the same thing.'

The burly huntsman only threw him a scowl in response.

_Daisy Duck only rolled her eyes and lent her beak on the back of her hand and sighed._

'_And now no-one needs a wake up kiss like Gaston..'_

'I wonder who issued that?' A random voice sounded as the clip quickly changed scene and another ripple of laughter sounded from the audience.

Eris only snorted at the clip as Alcezar, who had glanced up to watch the clip, returned to his book.

'_Pfft_…' The blonde haired Goddess of Discord snorted dismissively. '-more like nobody's a bigger twit than Gaston..' She drawled derisively. Alcezar and Thanatos both snickered in amusement at her words.

Gaston who was in hearing range bristled and snapped his head around to the red-skinned girl.

'Nobody makes a mockery of Gaston!' He roared as he got to his feet. Eris only raised a perfectly neat eyebrow and smirked in amusement…

…oh, this was too easy.

She summoned her golden apple in the palm of one hand out of a shimmer of red, intending to toss it at the enraged huntsman and start some real trouble. Unfortunately, before the goddess could follow through a large hand with a red sleeve and black cuff. Eris blinked then turned to find that Jafar had impeded her efforts. The grim vizier and father of Alcezar only flashed Eris an understanding smirk.

The Goddess of Discord blinked before opening her mouth to angrily retort but was forestalled.

'Now, now Eris…' Jafar sounded to his son's some-what friend. '-now is not the time to insight fighting amongst allies.' The blonde goddess then turned back to Gaston only to find Cruella DeVil was scolding him.

'Sit down you fool..' She snapped. '-honestly, picking a fight with a little girl, what kind of villain are you?' The other villains snickered as Gaston reluctantly sat down and returned his attention to the show.

'Urh..' Eris sounded making the golden apple disappear and once it had Jafar let go of her.

'If you need to entertain yourself why not plot a scheme like most villains do…' The vizier suggested causing Eris to blink. '-you could torment some hero's child to ease your boredom.'

'Hmm…' Eris sounded musingly as she flashed the vizier a smirk. '-I'm sure I can think of something.' She sounded evilly her lavender blue eyes narrowing in the direction of Sinbad.

'Good girl..' Jafar sounded amiably.

'Hey..' Eris responded with mock-offence ruining it with a slight smile. '-I'm not _that_ good..'

'I should hope not..' Jafar responded lightly. '-or you wouldn't be sat in this section..' The vizier then returned to Dr Facilier who was snickering, then after a brief exchange of words the two villains returned to the show.

* * *

><p><em>Captain Hook was busy twiddling his moustache with a smarmy smirk aimed at Maleficent. The witch flashed the slimy captain a scowl…<em>

The same kind of scowl that the Maleficent in the audience was throwing at her thirteen year old daughter who was giggling uncontrollably at her mother's unconventional suitor.

…_Maleficent then struck him sharply with her green orb-topped staff. Captain Hook fell flat on the ground unconscious._

'Oh contain yourself child..' Maleficent sounded huffily and Savannah only grinned girlishly at her mother.

* * *

><p>As the screen was playing a clip featuring the Magic Mirror goading Donald Duck on one of his Hallowe'en costumes Eris turned to Alcezar Jafar, who was the only one left sitting beside her as Thanatos had decided to go and greet his mother.<p>

'Your dad's right AJ..' The blonde Goddess of Discord sounded causing the demi-god sorcerer to look up from his book once more and raise a brow.

'Hmm, watch it Eris, you might inflate the old man's ego..' Alcezar responded with a hint of an amused smirk to the red-skinned beauty beside him.

'And would I let him keep it AJ?' Eris smirked with a vindictive gleam in her big blue eyes.

'Good point..' Alcezar sounded amiably then picked up the glass of cola that his father had ordered for him and took a sip. 'So..' The demi-god sorcerer sighed contentedly before flashing the goddess a relaxed smirk. '-what is this scheme your cooking up then?'

'I'm not sure yet..' Eris responded lightly then pointing a slim finger in the direction of Hyllos and Sinbad. '-but it's going to involve him..' She gestured to the son of Aladdin and Alcezar raised a brow with intrigue.

'Is it underhanded?' The demi-god sorcerer asked lightly, his interest aroused.

'You _know_ it will be..' Eris responded with a smirk.

'Will it involve betraying his best friend?' Alcezar Jafar's eyes narrowed towards Hyllos maliciously.

'Eh, most likely..' Eris sounded with light amusement, her smirk widening at the son of Jafar. For a long moment Alcezar considered the teasing information, then he marked the page in his book before closing it as it vanished in a poof of navy smoke.

'Very well Eris..' He sounded in a low husky tone, giving the Goddess of Discord his full attention. '-you have engaged my interest..' The screen in front of the two pint-sized villains was now playing an exchange between Mickey and Chernabog.

'Do you think Than will want in on it?' Eris asked casually as her eyes only flickered to the screen briefly.

'I doubt it..' Alcezar responded conclusively, thinking of his temperamental pyro-kinetic friend. '-he's here for a reason isn't he? He won't want to do anything that will jeopardize his position..' Eris rolled her blue eyes in scorn at this before pouting like a moody child and folding her arms tightly.

'Uhh, he's been hangin' out with those Fates for _far_ too long..' She sounded irritably, without Thanatos they weren't guaranteed success.

'Maybe so but he does have a job to do..' Alcezar sounded in mild agreement with her, his eyes then casually glanced at Maleficent's daughter. 'Why don't we ask that Savannah girl if she would like to plot with us?' He asked innocently but at the mention of her 'rival's' name Eris looked over and threw the pretty witchling a nasty scowl.

'I dunno..' She sounded darkly.

'Ah c'mon Eris, she's the daughter of Maleficent, she's bound to have some seriously twisted ideas..' Alcezar reasoned knowing full well that Eris knew about the fairy's legendary evil reputation. Eris groaned heavily at his words but she couldn't deny the truth.

'Ooh, alright, alright… we'll go ask her.' The goddess sounded reluctantly then added petulantly. 'But this is _my_ scheme and she better not forget it!' Alcezar only rolled his eyes lightly at Eris' petty jealousy.

'Whatever you say Eris..' He responded dismissively before getting to his feet and heading over to Savannah Maleficent.

* * *

><p>'Hyllos quit staring at her..' Sinbad sounded irritably as the son of Hercules glanced around at the red-skinned goddess who was now walking with Jafar's son Alcezar or 'AJ' as he was known to his friends.<p>

'She's gonna think you fancy her or something..' Sinbad sounded causing Hyllos to frown at him, annoyance flashing in his violet eyes.

'I don't fancy Eris.' His voice was curt as he responded to his best friend. 'She's plotting something, I know it..'

'_Duh_, this is Eris Hyl, she's _always_ plotting something, doesn't mean you have to spy on her..' Sinbad raised a brow in amusement.

'Remember hero rule number seventy-two? 'Assess the situation.'' Hyllos looked every part the proud and righteous hero as he quoted the rule.

'_Urh_, situation assessed, your hero rules are givin' me a headache..' Sinbad moaned irritably rubbing his temples in a circular motion with his fingers.

'C'mon Sinbad, they're rules to live by and besides, as a hero you should respect them..' The son of Hercules then frowned as Sinbad snickered in amusement.

'Aww, c'mon Hyl..' The son of Aladdin snorted in amusement. '-you know fine well that I'm no hero.' Sinbad smirked widely at his friend before turning his attention to the clip reel again, leaving Hyllos to scowl at him once more before turning back to watch Eris and Alcezar.

* * *

><p>'Oh, hey there sweetie..' Persephone sounded amiably as Thanatos appeared beside his parents table. 'I wondered when you were gonna come and say hi..' The white-skinned goddess beamed at her son before taking a sip of her Pometini.<p>

'Yeh sorry mom, been kinda busy..' The golden-flamed godling rubbed the back of his neck while his mother casually leant over to pick up a drink from the table then stretching across her husband to pass it to him.

'So we noticed.' Hades flashed a wide amused smirk at his son who was stood next to where he was sat. 'And may I just say… smooth move Apollo..' The fiery god chuckled in amusement at his son's scowl but was silenced when his wife elbowed him in the ribs.

'Ignore your father Than..' Persephone sounded lightly with an affection glance at her husband as he winced and rubbed the spot where she'd struck him. '-he just likes to tease you..' At this moment a clip featuring Hades appeared on the screen causing the golden-flamed godling to smirk and turn to watch.

_The fiery Lord of the Underworld appeared beside Maleficent out of a puff of smoke with a smug and self-assured smirk on his face._

'_Evenin' dark 'n' deadly..' The fiery god sounded flashing Maleficent the kind of leer that would suit a very hungry serpent. 'The name's Hades, how ya doin'? Nice face, maybe you've heard of me.' He chuckled lightly before being rapped sharply on the head by an unimpressed Maleficent. The next moment Hades' flames extinguished and his face was blackened while he was supporting a huge bump with a single tiny flame on top. He coughed heavily._

'_It's clear my reputation proceeds me..' He murmured with a scowl._

Hades stared in shock as the screen for a moment as the clip changed again.

'So..' Thanatos drawled with light amusement as he set his empty glass down on the table causing his father to glare at him. '-what was that about a smooth move Apollo?' Persephone too was smirking but she had the sense to hide it behind her dainty white hand.

'Shut up brat..' Hades pouted touchily as his flaming hair switched to yellow.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Savannah cackled evilly at the clip in undisguised amusement. This time Maleficent did not bother to chide her daughter but smiled at her serenely.<p>

'It's like déjà vu, isn't it my dear..' She sounded lightly thinking of what had just transpired between her daughter and the son of Hades.

'It is mother..' Savannah replied coolly. '-isn't it?' Both witch-fairies smiled at each other.

The next moment both Eris and Alcezar arrived at the table where the two witch-fairies were sat, both Maleficent and her daughter looked around curiously at the two teenagers before them. One was a girl with large blue eyes, a heart shaped face and glowing red skin that made her golden locks shine strawberry blonde. She was obviously a goddess and she looked almost identical to Aphrodite except she was wearing a thigh-length lilac chiton with two apple shaped clasps at her shoulders. The tall boy next to her was of slim build, pale with deep dark navy eyes, sticky-up jet black hair and dressed in a dark shirt with loose fitting dark pantaloons and a deep purple waist band.

'Let me do the talking..' Alcezar hissed at Eris who frowned.

'Why?' She responded instantly.

'You lack a certain tact when dealing with other people..' The demi-god sorcerer replied.

'_I do not!_' Eris hissed sharply, her aura flaring in offence. Alcezar only raised a brow at her response. 'Alright, fine, you talk to them..' Eris grumbled and the two turned back and smiled at the witches.

'Good evening Ms Maleficent, I trust your evening is well..' Alcezar spoke in a mature and collected manner.

'It is very well..' The horned witch-fairy sounded pleasantly before raising a brow and setting her sharp-pointed chin in one had, leaning into the demi-god sorcerer. '-and may I say you address your elders graciously..' The Mistress of All Evil studied the demi-god curiously, it was rare for youth to have such impeccable manners.

'I assure you my upbringing has been painfully strict ma'am..' Alcezar Jafar made a small bow to the witch while keeping one hand clasped behind his back. Eris blinked at her friend who was conjuring up more manners now than she had ever seen in her life… and what's more, Maleficent was lapping it up!

'As it should be..' The witch continued amiably. '-I wouldn't expect any less from Jafar.'

'My father will be pleased to hear that..' Alcezar responded lightly before drawing the witches attention to the red-skinned girl next to him. '-anyway, we didn't mean to disturb your evening but my associate Eris and I were wondering if your daughter would like to join us for a little while…'

Maleficent glanced around at her only child thoughtfully and Savannah, who had had very little interaction with other kids, never mind villainous ones, looked hopefully back.

'Very well..' Maleficent sighed in an amiable tone causing her daughter to smile widely. '-it's about time Savannah made some allies..' Immediately Savannah Maleficent rose to her feet, flashing both Eris and Alcezar a grateful smirk.

'Just one thing before you go my dear child..' Maleficent sounded causing her daughter to freeze with a 'this was too good to be true' expression, it quickly vanished into a serene smile as the teenage witch-fairy turned back to her mother. '-don't do anything nice.' Maleficent sounded warmly with a smile to Savannah.

'I wouldn't dream of it mother..' The witchling flashed her mother a smile before all three villainous children bid her farewell and headed back over to the empty table by Jafar and Dr Facilier. Maleficent only shook her head before turning back to the big screen and sipping her drink elegantly.

* * *

><p>'Hah!' Eris snorted into laughter when the three of them were sat back at the table. 'You sure pulled the wool over her eyes AJ, I can't believe she fell for that 'my upbringing has been painfully strict' line..' The red-skinned goddess did a pretty good impersonation of the demi-god sorcerer who scowled.<p>

'It was..' Alcezar responded with a dark look which was instantly wiped off as a dangerously familiar voice made the demi-god sorcerer swivel around in shock to the big screen. The two girls also looked around to the screen.

'_Oh this is great! We are late! In fact, we are so late, the building's already left!'_

Alcezar Jafar blinked at the image on the screen.

'Iago..' He murmured vaguely.

_Jafar had turned to leave as Mickey scampered into view._

'_Say uh, Jafar, don't leave just yet. Um Daisy accidentally made the House of Mouse disappear a-and we could sure use your help getting' it back.' Jafar and Iago shared a wide twisted smirk before turning to Mickey._

'_So Mickey..' Iago drawled in his irritating voice as Jafar's eyebrows narrowed deviously. '-what's in it for us?'_

'_Aww no, not another lamp..' Mickey groaned shaking his head in disbelief._

'_Fine,' Jafar snapped instantly in response. '-something else, something lavish..' He flashed the mouse a wide grin._

'_Hmm..' Mickey placed a hand to his chin and thought about it. '-how about… the city of Agrabah?'_

There was a gasp from the audience.

'Why would Mickey offer him that?' Eris hissed to Alcezar who blinked and scowled.

'There's got to be a catch..' Savannah sounded darkly while frowning at the clip.

'There's always a catch..' Alcezar sounded stonily as he watched the big screen.

'_And how could a mere show-mouse offer me such a prize?' Jafar looked confused._

'_Don't worry..' Mickey sounded confidently. '-I'm a mouse of my word, I'll deliver.' Jafar grinned widely at the bird on his shoulder._

'_Iago! Let's work some magic..' Jafar declared. The next second the two of them were stood on the open space where the House of Mouse building should have been. Jafar spun around clutching his cloak._

'_Allow me to cast a spell..' He sounded loudly before he and Iago launched into a rather bizarre rendition of the Fairy Godmother's Bibbity-Bobbity-Boo._

Alcezar Jafar groaned heavily and placed his head in his hands to cover-up his embarrassment at the image of his father's flashy staff-waving and Iago's random popping into the screen.

'Oh Allah, what did I do to deserve this torture?' The demi-god sorcerer moaned.

'_-put 'em together and what've you got… bibbity-bobbity-boo..' The eyes on Jafar's snake staff were glowing as the vizier moved his shoulders in time to the music, then he and Iago turned to where the House of Mouse building should have been with a final,_

'_Bibbaty… Bobbity… Boo!' The House of Mouse reappeared in a shimmer of gold._

The House of Mouse audience cheered out loudly when this happened and Alcezar finally worked up the courage to pry his fingers from his face. Both Savannah and Eris were clapping and hollering with the audience. Away from her mother Savannah had let some of her maidenly decorum drop.

'Cheer up Alcezar, it wasn't that bad..' Savannah offered gently with a smile at the grim demi-god sorcerer once she had composed herself again.

'Yeh, it was _waay_ better than the old bag's version!' Eris cackled evilly, clutching her stomach as tears of laughter rolled down her cheeks.

'_We've done our part..' Jafar sounded, now inside the House of Mouse with a rather pleased looking Mickey Mouse. '-now for our reward..' Mickey dug a hand into his pocket causing the vizier to look surprised._

'_There ya go..' Mickey sounded happily, holding out a snow-globe of the Arabian city. '-Agrabah..'_

Alcezar Jafar only groaned at this, recognising the same snow-globe that now sat on his own bed-side table.

'No wonder he wouldn't tell me where he go it..' The demi-god sorcerer drawled, shaking his head despairingly as Iago was screeching,

'_We've been Agra-bamboozled by a mouse!'_

* * *

><p>Further down the audience Thanatos was still laughing hard.<p>

'_Ahh!_ Unlucky AJ..' He sounded through his chortles of amusement as the clip changed again.

_When the scene formed Mickey was standing in front of his own dressing room with a crowd of House of Mouse staff with him._

Hades' face instantly dropped at the clip being shown on the big screen.

'Oh good Gaia, not this clip..' He groaned instantly trying to cover his wife's eyes but the goddess caught his hand and swivelled away from him so she could watch.

'_Boys and girls I give you the nicest Lord of the Underworld.. H.. A.. D.. E.. S.. ' _Thanatos' smirk instantly dropped and he flashed a confused glance at his father who'd suddenly flushed pink and looked like he'd like nothing better than to just vanish on the spot.

_Mickey threw out his arms as he declared brightly,_

'_-Hades..!' The door to the dressing room flew open and there was Hades dressed in nothing but a pair of Mickey's shorts, gloves, shoes and a set of Mickey Mouse ears where his flames should have been. If that hadn't been bad enough he instantly spoke in a high imitation of Mickey's voice._

'_Oh boy that's swell, see ya real soon, hot dog, how ya doin'-' _

While this was going on both Persephone and Thanatos could only stare, frozen in matching slack-jawed looks of horror… they weren't the only ones either, half the club looked scared by this spectacle.

'_-heya Minnie!' The Hades in Mickey-clothing called with a wave and as the scene switched to a terrified Pain and Panic…_

…both Thanatos and Persephone screamed out in terror.

'_ARHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH…!'_ Thanatos promptly vanished into darkness while his mother fainted dead away.

* * *

><p><em>Little Notes:<em>

_Hey peeps, I'm so sorry that it's taken so long for me to update this chapter, I'm usually much quicker than this but I've been having a bout of Stupid Block recently (I know what I wanna write but just can't put it into words, you writers will know what I mean)… but thankfully that has passed and I should be able to get on with the story.._

_Ok, most of the clips in this chap are all from Hallowe'en with Hades (retitled: A Match Made In Hell) but there is one from Mickey's House of Villains and another in by the request of AngelOfDarkness (hope you enjoyed it). Ha-ha, did the kid's react the way you thought they would? Let me know.._

_Don't worry Duck fans Darcy Duck and Ludwig will be here in the next chapter to unveil the professor's new invention… and just to let you know, I'm working on a little one-shot at the moment entitled: Little Duckie Learns to Swim.._

_Stay Tuned…_

_Love… Ditzy X_


	7. Donald the Quack Test Dummy

**Professor VonDrake's Extraordinary Time-Contraption-Thingy**

_As with it's forerunner House of Twisted Toons most of the characters belong to Disney I am merely borrowing them for this story but I do own most of the second generation so some form of notice is required if you wish to use them… This story has links connecting it to both my Hades&Seph fics and Jafar's Disastrous Dates but is not directly related to them. Persephone, Thanatos and Eris all come from my Hades&Seph fics in the Hercules section and as usual those who've read them will have a bit of knowledge on those characters personalities.._

_This story goes out to everybody who was a part of H.o.T.T in reviews or just silently following the story on the side.. I may have wrote it but you guys made it.. it's been a long time planning but here it is peeps… the sequel. Enjoy.. X_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Seven:<strong>**Donald the Quack Test Dummy**

'Sephy…?'

'_Sephy…?_'

'_Heeellooooooo…? Hades to Seph, Hades to Seph… c'min girl.._'

Persephone groaned and fluttered her long eyelashes blearily… a blurry and concerned Hades came very slowly into focus..

'Wakey, wakey Sephykins…' Hades' voice crooned softly.

'_Huh?_' Persephone murmured confused, slowly lifting her heavy head off of the red carpeted floor of the theatre. 'H-Hades..' She sounded heavily, trying to sit up.

'Whoa, whoa… easy baby..' Hades instantly leant over his wife, scooped her up into his arms and sat her on his lap.

'_Ohhh_..' Persephone groaned, shaking her head as the memory of what had made her faint came flooding back. '-that was a scary sight..' Hades frowned at his wife's comment. '-promise me you'll never be that nice again..' The goddess clutched the front of his chiton looking into his round golden orbs with her own huge pleading green eyes.

Hades' smirk instantly returned as a low throaty chuckle escaped his full blue lips.

'Don't worry my sweet li'l siren..' The fiery god purred in a low husky voice, wrapping his smoking arms tenderly around the goddess and cradling her close to him. '-I promise I'll never be a schnook again..' The fiery god then kinked a brow at his wife before adding, '-now give daddy some love..' Persephone giggled girlishly at him before hooking her arms around his neck and pushing her lips to his.

* * *

><p>…<em>at that same moment…<em>

Mickey had bounded back on stage.

'Ah-hah! Wowie folks did that last clip scare you half as much as it scared me?' The infamous mouse gave a trademark chuckle before continuing. 'And now boys and girls, we have a special treat for ya… a duck who may be strange but is no stranger in this house! Here to give us a demonstration on his latest invention… I give you, the one and only! _Ludwig VonDuck..!_' Mickey Mouse threw back his arm, the rest of his body turning in his enthusiasm, gesturing as the curtain rolled back to reveal Professor VonDrake standing with an eight year old duckling in a sweet blue nautical dress.

'Hello Mickey and gut evening my friends..' Professor Ludwig beamed at the crowd. '-do not look so disappointed-' The professor chuckled as most of the audience did not look that enthusiastic about seeing him on stage. '-I am not here to do 'Ask VonDrake, hoh-hoh, no..' The audience looked slightly confused by this now.

'Today, I have something _even_ better..' Ludwig beamed. '-a demonstration of my latest, and greatest invention..' The old duck walked over to the covered-up item that took up almost the whole stage. He seized the beige sheet and swept it off in one fluid movement revealing a hefty piece of scientific machinery along with his workbench all built into a false stage. Everybody in the crowd gasped as they took in the huge contraption in front of them.

'-my _Time-Contraption-Thingy!_'

The crowd all blinked in amazement and bewilderment at this.

'A Time Machine?'

'How did the professor invent a Time Machine?' Were just some of the words that floated back to the Austrian duck. Ludwig frowned then pursed his beak irritably.

'Nein, nein, _nein_…' He scolded the audience crossly, bouncing on the spot irritably in the same kind of manner as his nephew Donald would. '-nicht a Time Machine a Time-Contraption-Thingy! _Now, _vhere voz I?' Ludwig's flash of anger melted away almost as quickly as it had appeared.

'You were gonna give them a demonstration Unca Ludwig..' Darcy sounded sweetly with her toes out-pointed and her hands behind her back in a typically 'cute girl' fashion.

'_Ahh_, yes…' The professor drawled with a wide smile. '-bitte schon my dear..' Ludwig passed Darcy and patted her head as the duckling smiled wider keeping her hands firmly behind her back. 'The demonstration in vhich you ist here to assist me vith..' Ludwig them looked serious as he swivelled around to the workbench and began sifting around the diagrams and blueprints on there looking for something.

'Urh, I'm sure I left it here somevere..' The old duck muttered to himself. '-I left it right here..'

Darcy Duck then pulled her hands out from behind her back and smiled at the audience, the remote was sitting comfortably in her left hand which was now in front of her.

'Can any ov you see vhere my remote hast gone?' Professor Ludwig called out, suggesting that this bit was staged.

'It's behind you!' The audience called out.

'It's vhere..' Ludwig called back pretending not to hear.

'_It's behind you!_' The crowd responded louder.

Ludwig then turned to see Darcy Duck holding the object he was looking for.

'Oh, der it is..' Professor Ludwig walked over to where Darcy was stood and took the remote out of her hand. '-now Darcy you must be very careful vhen handling dis remote, in die wrong hands this could have catastrophic consequences-'

* * *

><p>…<em>at the villainous kids table…<em>

Eris blinked and narrowed her blue eyes deviously at the sound of 'catastrophic consequences' and the rest of the old duck's words merely washed over her as the pretty blonde goddess smirked. This was just the thing she needed.

'That's it!' She hissed to the witchling and demi-god sorcerer who were sat with her. Both Savannah and Alcezar had been watching Ludwig VonDrake with matching bored expressions which quickly changed to curiosity when Eris spoke.

'What?' Alcezar sounded curiously as he and the green-skinned witchling turned to her.

'I have just come up with a scheme… you guys interested in helping me see it through?' Eris sounded sweetly to the two villainous kids beside her. Both Savannah and Alcezar flashed each other a mischievous leer before turning back to the goddess.

'Sure, why not?' Savannah responded lightly.

'Just tell us what to do..' Alcezar grinned widely.

'Alright..' Eris sounded keenly then leant over and whispered to the two of them. '-all we gotta do is..'

* * *

><p>…<em>back on stage…<em>

'Ok Unca Ludwig..' Darcy sounded sweetly. '-everything is a-ok over here..' The little duckling was holding the diagram of the design while checking over the wiring.

'Vunderful..' Ludwig sounded clasping his fingers together and rubbing them eagerly. '-now ve are ready to begin. But first, we need somebody to stand on dis platform right here..' He pointed down to the launch pad beside his machine. 'Donald, how about you my dear nephew?' Donald who'd been watching from the side with his friends blinked confused.

'_Me?_' He sounded confused.

'Yes, yes… you dear boy, now come out here..' Ludwig sounded confidently, beckoning Donald out.

'I don't wanna be a test dummy!' Donald gave a suddenly irritable quack and folded his arms tightly.

'Ooh, qvit bein' a baby and get out here!' Ludwig scowled at his nephew.

'No!' Donald snapped.

'Unca Ludwig..' Darcy sounded in her little girly voice. '-I thought you wanted me to assist you?'

'Ah, I do my dear..' Ludwig sounded lightly, '-you are going to vork die machine so everybody can see how easy it is to use. Besides, your mother vould never let me send you in.' The little duckling blinked and Daisy smirked from her place at the side of the stage.

'Ahh ok..' Darcy sounded with a smile.

'Go on Donald..' Daisy sounded nudging her husband forward.

'No way, nuh-uh, I'm not taking part in another experiment!' Donald sounded stubbornly.

'Uh-oh folks, I think he might need some encouragement..' Ludwig called out and the crowd began to chant,

'Donald… Donald… Donald… Donald…'

* * *

><p>While all this was going on the three villainous kids were picking their way slowly towards Hyllos and Sinbad who were making their way back with a couple of drinks they'd purchased at the bar.<p>

'Hi there Sinbad..' Eris sounded lightly with a smile at the Arabian boy wearing a similar outfit to his father's royal clothes, except his were red in colour.

Sinbad kinked an eyebrow towards the red-skinned goddess suspiciously. Hyllos on the other hand frowned deeply at the villainous kids, remembering what his father had said about being associated with villains.

'C'mon Sinbad, let's go..' He gripped his friend by the arm. '-we don't want to be seen with _those_ kids..' He sounded firmly but Sinbad shook him off.

'Ah c'mon Hyl..' Sinbad smirked. '-quit bein' such a goody-goody all the time.'

'Our dads said not to socialize with villains..' Hyllos sounded firmly glaring at the villainous kids who merely raised a brow at each other… good guys, what were you gonna do.

'_Pfft_..' Sinbad snorted with amusement. '-do you always do what your daddy tells you Hyllos?' The Arabian boy chortled amused.

'You know I do..' Hyllos frowned deeply at his friend.

'Ooh, sparks..' Eris sounded in amusement. '-careful boys, you don't want to tempt a goddess with strife now, do you?' Both boys frowned at her before turning back to each other.

'Let's just hear them out..' Sinbad sounded.

'But their the next generation of evil!' Hyllos sounded appalled.

'I'm not agreeing to anything Hyl, I just wanna know what they want.' Sinbad sounded confidently returning his attention to the three villainous kids who all looked mildly amused by the tiff.

'Fine, whatever..' Hyllos sounded then scowled at his friend and added. '-just don't do anything stupid..' Sinbad chuckled lightly.

'Relax Hyl, nothing is gonna happen..' Sinbad sounded lightly before addressing his friends. '-excuse my friend, he's just a little on edge cause daddy forbad him to speak to villains..'

'And lemmie guess..' Savannah drawled lightly, placing her hands on her hips. '-daddy forbad you too, huh?'

'Yeh..' Sinbad drawled. '-but I tend not to listen to him..' Hyllos blinked at his friend and his mouth dropped open in shock. The villainous kids only smirked widely to each other.

'Heh, better close that mouth Hyllos, unless of course you actually want a harpy to fly into it..' Alcezar drawled in amusement and the son of Hercules instantly shut his mouth.

'Hmmm…' Eris drawled playfully. 'Cute and a rebel… this just gets better and better..' The teenage Goddess of Discord then vanished in a shimmer of red before reappearing beside Sinbad, bumping Hyllos away with her hip.

'Hey!' Hyllos squawked in displeasure as he staggered backwards only just managing to keep his balance.

'Oh, hush up there junior..' Eris sounded with a pout before returning her attention to the Arabian boy. '-y'know Sinbad, your not like the other heroes children are you?' She sounded lightly.

'No, I'm definitely not..' Sinbad smirked widely.

'Your _baaad_ Sinbad, I can tell..' Eris sounded lightly running her fingers over his shoulder. '-so bad in fact that we feel like you could almost pass for a villain..'

'Well..' Sinbad shrugged before looking a little flattered. '-I wouldn't say I'm _that_ bad..'

'Oh I would, in fact I want you to help us Sinbad..' Eris drawled.

'No! Sinbad don't listen-' Hyllos called out but Alcezar merely snapped his fingers causing the son of Hercules to become bound up in navy ropes and a gag.

'What makes you think that I would help you?' Sinbad sounded raising a doubtful brow at Eris. She only smirked wider.

'Uh, I dunno..' She mock-sighed. '-the desire to prove yourself a master thief like your father?' She smirked as Sinbad considered her words.

'What is it you'd want me to do?' He sounded in a low voice, Hyllos' violet eyes widened in surprise.

'Oh, not much..' Eris sounded. '-just steal the old duck's remote off of the pint-sized duckling.' Sinbad snorted at this suggestion.

'Your kidding right, that suicide! How would I even pull it off?' Eris rolled her lavender blue eyes.

'You're the master thief, I'm sure you can think of something..' She sounded lightly. '-we have every confidence in you.'

'What? No, I'd get grounded for sure!' Sinbad sounded shaking his head firmly.

'Uh..' Savannah sounded with a light yawn. '-I told you he wouldn't do it Eris, he's too afraid.'

'I'm not afraid!' Sinbad responded hotly to the witches goading and Savannah raised a brow in slight amusement.

'No?' She replied. 'Prove it..'

'I don't have to prove myself to the likes of _you_.' Sinbad snapped irritably.

'I dare you.' Savannah smirked widely and Sinbad gasped, he'd never turned down a dare.

'Double dare you..' Savannah sounded with a smirk making Sinbad twitch and glance at his bound friend. Hyllos was shaking his head wildly.

'I double-dodeca dare you Sinbad..' Eris drawled in a silvery voice and the kids all gasped loudly, even Hyllos but his was stifled by his gag. This was it, nobody could back out of a double-dodeca dare, it was unheard of! Sinbad look unsure for a moment before reluctantly holding out a hand.

'Your on!' He sounded confidently. 'But if I can't pull this off your taking the rap for me..'

'Very well..' Eris drawled, she didn't care about being grounded, her parents were so soft they couldn't even stick to the punishments they set. '-but if you succeed you give me the remote.' Eris smirked widely.

'Fine!' Sinbad responded and the two shook hands.

'Pleasure doin' business with you Sinbad..' Eris drawled lightly with a smirk of satisfaction on her face. She then nodded to Alcezar who snapped his fingers and released Hyllos again, the red-headed boy gasped for breath and glowered at the evil kids.

'Ta-ta boys…' Eris sounded waving them off.

'We'll be watching you..' Alcezar drawled and the three villainous children cackled in amusement before disappearing off back to their table.

The moment the kids were gone Hyllos got to his feet and scowled at his friend.

'I told you not to listen to them!' Hyllos screeched in annoyance. 'Why did you have to accept that stupid dare?' Sinbad only shrugged.

'I'll be fine..' He drawled. '-I'm just grabbing a remote off an eight year old duck, how hard is that?'

'What about the fact that everybody is going to be watching..' Hyllos sounded.

'I'll improvise..' Sinbad responded before heading back to their parents.

'Urh..' Hyllos groaned shaking his head. '-why does he never listen to me when I tell him not to do stupid things?'

* * *

><p>It took a little while to convince Donald Duck to get onto the stage but eventually after enough chanting Daisy shoved her husband out and the crowd erupted into a cheer.<p>

'Ah darn sarnet..' Donald grumbled irritably once he found himself on the stage.

'Dat's it nephew, don't be shy..' Ludwig sounded lightly.

'Yeh well, this better not be like your last experiment..' Donald grumbled as he passed his uncle.

'Now, now, everything is just fine… I tested it this afternoon on an apple, I sent it back to me at the precise time I had a hankering for an apple this morning..' Ludwig dismissed his words cheerily.

'Ever tested it on a living thing?' Donald sounded as Ludwig ushered him onto the pad.

'Uh..' Ludwig drawled thoughtfully. '-no but there's a first time for everything.' Donald slapped his face at these words.

'Oh great..' He grunted but remained where he was stood as his uncle headed over to Darcy again. The little duckling followed him curiously with her eyes. Ludwig then passed Darcy the remote.

'Now my little nestling vot I vant you to do it turn that little knob next to the do-hicky right der..' He gestured to the button he meant and Darcy immediately turned it. '-now punch in the time you vant it to go to, vhich vill be just as die House of Mouse opened it's doors.' Darcy punched in six o'clock and the machine suddenly started making noises. Donald gulped and pulled his neckline nervously Ludwig immediately turned to Donald and said,

'Now vhen you go back in time Donald I vant you to dress in a disguise and enter the House of Mouse as a guest, ok?' Donald tried to stop his knees from shaking and nodded.

'Alright..' He replied in a shaky voice.

'Ok Darcy now pull that big lever towards you to start the Time-Contraption-Thingy!' Darcy nodded, looking a little pale herself and throwing her daddy a set of huge apologetic eyes, praying beyond all gods that this would work. She then pulled on the lever and had to shield her eyes because Donald was suddenly sucked into bright lights coming from the pad's floor. Donald could only cry out in shock as in a flash of bright light he was gone.

The audience all gasped in shock as the pad returned to normal…

…but there was no sign of Donald Duck.

'Donald..' Ludwig called out into the crowed audience. '-if you are here vould you reveal yourself to everyone?' There was a brief moment of silence as the crowd gazed around the room looking for the moody duck when finally a cloaked figure stood up and swept his hood back revealing the duck, alive and well.

'Donald?' Daisy blinked in amazement, she had checked him in earlier and hadn't even for a moment realised it was him!

'_Surprise!_' Donald trilled and then took a low bow as the crowd cheered and whooped impressed by what they'd seen.

'Hah!' Ludwig declared brightly. 'It vorks! I am a genius!' He began hopping excitedly around the stage pleased with himself then doing a celebratory happy dance. Donald meanwhile headed straight for Daisy and hugged her tight.

'Oh I feel so silly now, I never even imagined that you were you..' She sounded fluttering her eyelashes at her husband while wrapping her arms around him. '-can you forgive me Donald?'

'Hey, no sweat Daisy, _I_ didn't even know it was me!' Donald laughed and embraced her tightly.

* * *

><p><em>Little Notes:<em>

_Heya Peeps, fast update I know, I know but I figured you guys deserved it after having to wait nearly a month for an update but now I'm back in the saddle and lovin' it! Ha-ha, I'm really on fire, the title popped into my head straight away! XP_

_Ok, I went through a little hitch with trying to think of how the villainous kids could trick Sinbad into doing their bidding but since their only adolescents I figured dares was the easiest way… besides, a game of dares is all about pride isn't it?_

_Yeh, before you point it out I know about the story holes, such as if Donald was in the past how come nobody recognised him? Or how did he get in with only a cloak covering him? I don't know people… don't ask, it's Disney, when do they explain everything just enjoy it.._

_The scene is set now… what happens next?_

_Only one way to find out…_

_Love… Ditzy X_


	8. Power Struggle amongst Peers

**Professor VonDrake's Extraordinary Time-Contraption-Thingy**

_As with it's forerunner House of Twisted Toons most of the characters belong to Disney I am merely borrowing them for this story but I do own most of the second generation so some form of notice is required if you wish to use them… This story has links connecting it to both my Hades&Seph fics and Jafar's Disastrous Dates but is not directly related to them. Persephone, Thanatos and Eris all come from my Hades&Seph fics in the Hercules section and as usual those who've read them will have a bit of knowledge on those characters personalities.._

_This story goes out to everybody who was a part of H.o.T.T in reviews or just silently following the story on the side.. I may have wrote it but you guys made it.. it's been a long time planning but here it is peeps… the sequel. Enjoy.. X_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eight:<strong>**Power struggle amongst Peers**

Mickey Mouse clapped his hands enthusiastically as he walked back on stage beaming widely at the aging duck who was stood proudly by his machine.

'Danke, danke schoen..' He bowed to the crowd who were still hooting and clapping impressed. Ludwig then smiled widely at Mickey Mouse as he approached him.

'So Mickey..' He folded his arms and cocked an eyebrow at the mouse. '-I guess I'm not just an old quack now am I?' He smirked at the infamous mouse who only gave a trademark chuckle.

'Ha-hah, you sure aren't Professor, that was an amazing demonstration..' He then turned to Donald who was still holding his wife in his arms.

'Donald I think everybody wants to know, what was it like?' The moody duck only smiled at his best friend.

'Oh it was so weird Mickey, I appeared in the back alley behind the show where I found a back pack with this note inside.' Donald pulled a piece of paper out from the breast pocket of his shirt and handed it to Mickey who read:

_Dear Nephew,_

_If you are reading this note you have arrived at the correct location in time and I am a genius (if you are not Donald quit being a nosey Nancy and put this back where you found it!). Inside this bag you will find a disguise and some lozenges to help smooth out the rough tones of your voice, the rest is up to you, good luck.._

_Your genius uncle Ludwig Von Drake._

'Hmm… you do like to big yourself up don't you Professor..' Mickey muttered rolling his eyes as he handed the letter back to Donald. The moody duck folded it neatly and pocketed it once more.

'So I put on the disguise and sucked a lozenge as I approached myself at the door-'

'Gawsh..' Goofy sounded from the table nearest the stage where he was collecting a few dirty dishes. '-it musta been strange bein' greeted by yourself..'

'Yeh but in a good way, I gotta chance to see how I could improve on my greeting skills..'

'Well at least you learned something Donald, that's the main thing..' Mickey beamed at his best friend, Goofy looked satisfied by the answer and went to return the dishes to the kitchen.

The crowd had now began chanting anew..

'_Encore…. Encore…. Encore…. Encore…_'

'Uh-oh Professor..' Mickey mouse smiled widely. '-I think the crowd want an encore..'

'Vell then..' Ludwig beamed widely. '-gut thing dat Darcy and I prepared for von-' Then a loud voice cut the aging duck off.

'_Hey!_'

Everybody on stage turned to see eight year old Darcy Duck wrestling with twelve year old Sinbad over the remote to the time machine.

'Let go of that..' Darcy whined, her quacking lisp was more pronounced in her whinge.

'Oh my..' Daisy sounded placing a hand to her face, one arm still around Donald who was scowling. Those who were in the audience only gasped unable to see clearly who Darcy was wrestling with.

'Get off of her you big meanie!' Another high-pitched girly voice squealed and little Molly Mouse darted out from the opposite side before Minnie could stop her. She grasped her friend and tried to help her pull the remote out of Sinbad's grip.

'It doesn't belong to you..' Molly continued as Darcy let out a resilient quack, not willing to give up the time machine's controls.

'Kids, cut that out this instant!' Mickey stepped forward with his hands resting on his hips in annoyance but none of them were paying attention.

In the crowd, who were looking confused, Hyllos suddenly bum rushed the stage yelling,

'No! Sinbad, don't!' He then scrambled rather clumsily onto the stage before gripping his best friend around the shoulders and trying to haul him off of the two girls.

'Don't… steal… it…' Hyllos grunted while proving that he had not inherited his father's godly strength. '-Eris… is… just… using… you..'

* * *

><p>Back in the audience the three villainous children exchanged a worried look.<p>

'C'mon..' Eris suddenly got out of her seat. '-we gotta get that remote..' She then vanished on the spot in a shimmer of red.

'You assist Eris, I'll stop the adults from interfering..' Alcezar sounded and Savannah nodded before they both followed suit. Alcezar in a navy puff of smoke and Savannah in a wave of lilac and black flames.

The three villainous children appeared together and while Eris and Savannah tried to pry the stubborn Darcy Duck, Hyllos and Molly Mouse away from their prize Alcezar Jafar created a thin transparent barrier with a slight blue tinge out of thin air… stopping the adults on stage from interfering with their struggle.

'Hey!' Mickey's voice was muffled by Alcezar's barrier as he banged fiercely on it. 'You remove this, right now!' Alcezar only raised his brows at the infamous mouse.

'And what makes you think I'm going to listen to you?' The demi god sorcerer asked in a smooth but very smug tone while casually checking his nails.

'Outta the way Mickey!' Donald snapped roughly pushing Mickey aside. 'Your too darn soft!' He then glared at Alcezar Jafar who merely gazed calmly back with a slight edge of amusement curling his lips… _oh this should be good.._

Donald instantly began banging sharply on the barrier.

'Lower this thing or else!' He snapped at Alcezar.

'Or else what?' The demi-god sorcerer asked rudely.

Donald blinked in shock, he'd never had back chat off of anyone except his nephews and even they weren't this ride. There was only a split second before Donald's temper soared.

'_Getridoffthisfriggin'barrierrightnow!~!_'The duck raged furiously not bothering to pause between words as he practically pulled his own feathers out in fury. He battered the barrier furiously before charging it, pulling out a few more feathers and cursed one long string of angry quacks.

Alcezar blinked, having never seen anybody lose their temper as quick as Donald. The furious duck's temper had even caused a momentary lapse in the squabbling over the time machine's remote. Eris, Molly, Darcy, Hyllos, Savannah and Sinbad were all gripping the remote and all staring at Donald as it took Mickey, Ludwig, Minnie and Daisy to hold him and drag him back from the barrier.

'Do any of you know what this duck just said?' Alcezar raised a brow at his peers and then all seven sets of eyes all turned to Darcy who was his next of kin.

'He said..' Darcy started before taking advantage of their stupefaction and seizing the remote tightly, yanking it sharply and screeching, '_-gimmie back my unca's remote!_' As she jerked the remote the squabbling started again.

'_Let go!_'

'_It's mine!_'

'_It's not!_'

'_She's using you!_'

'_Get off me you tool!_'

'_Shut up Hyllos!_'

* * *

><p>…<em>meanwhile in the audience…<em>

Aladdin, Jasmine, Meg and Hercules were all watching with their mouths open in shock, recognising their own son's voices as they argued with their peers.

'Why is it..' Aladdin sounded in a low voice as he covered his face with embarrassment. '-whenever there's trouble Sinbad is in the thick of it..' Jasmine only smiled and placed a finger to her lips before smirking at her husband.

'Hmm, he must get that from you..' She sounded lightly.

'Oh, do you think Hyl will be ok? Those villainous kids have some really nasty powers..' Meg flashed a worried set of violet eyes to her husband but Hercules only threw her a wide boyish smile.

'Heh, don't worry Meg, Hyl is fully trained to deal with this kind of situation..' The young hero had every confidence that his son could help bring this squabbling to a diplomatic end.

Further up the back Maleficent had been watching the raucous with a casual eye, whatever scheme her daughter had cooked up with her new allies had something to do with the old duck's remote, that much she was sure..

'My dear Maleficent..' A voice caused her to blink then the witch-fairy looked around to see Jafar standing their.

'Isn't it satisfying to see the next generation of evil working on a scheme..' Jafar then glanced over at the fighting on stage before turning back and adding with a sneer, '-even if it is just a tad childish..' Maleficent's violet lips curved into a smile at his words and she nodded pleasantly to him.

'Indeed it is Jafar and our children have plenty of time to perfect their schemes so let's not poke too much fun at their first attempt at evil..' Maleficent kinked a brow at the vizier who only smiled and nodded.

'Of course my dear, I hope you do not mind m interrupting your alone time but I wanted to introduce you to Dr Facilier..' Jafar gestured to the tall slim man who was standing beside him. '-he's a new associate of our..' Dr Facilier bent low to Maleficent and took her free hand, kissing it before looking up at her and uttering,

'Enchante mon cheri..' The witchdoctor flashed her a leer and Maleficent remained impassive for a moment before striking him sharply over the head with her green-orbed staff. Immediately Facilier dropped to the floor unconscious.

'Charmed I'm sure..' Maleficent drawled lazily with a glance down at the unconscious witchdoctor before sipping her black cocktail.

Jafar frowned down at the unconscious Facilier before turning to Maleficent.

'What is it with you and my friends?' He asked her kinking a brow.

'This one was creeping me out..' The witch fairy responded in a jaded tone before turning her pale eyes to the stage once more.

* * *

><p>…<em>back on stage…<em>

'Ve have to do something before those kids ruin my Time-contraption-Thingy!' Ludwig sounded in a panicked tone as the squabbling kids were drawing closer and closer to his invention.

'I know but what can we do?' Daisy asked. 'We're stuck behind Alcezar's barrier..'

'Ok Professor..' Mickey sounded with a smirk at Ludwig, unable to resist as the professor claimed to know everything. 'How do we get passed this barrier?'

'There are only two options..' Ludwig replied with a smile. 'You could get that sorcerer's hat but by the time you get it ve might be too late..' The professor sounded smugly before adding, '-_or_ you simply ask someone in dis audience who ist more powerful than Alcezar to remove die barrier..'

'_Urh_..' Donald slapped his bill at Mickey who was frowning in annoyance. '-give it up Mickey, just cause ya outsmarted him once doesn't mean it will happen again..'

'Very well..' Mickey sounded pointing a finger at Professor Von Drake. '-we'll just ask Jafar, since Alcezar is his son.'

In the audience Jafar blinked at the sound of his name.

'He's not going to help you..' Von Drake hissed in Mickey's ear but the infamous mouse only batted him away like an irksome fly.

'Jafar..' Mickey sounded kindly over to the vizier. '-would you be kind enough to remove the barrier your son placed on my stage..' Jafar only looked impassively back for a moment before responding.

'No.' He sounded firmly.

'Hey, why not?' Donald asked balling his fists and placing them on his hips in annoyance.

'Because..' Jafar sounded dryly. '-villains don't get involved in schemes concocted by their own offspring..' He rolled his eyes while adding. '-part of the Code of Villainy.'

'I don't remember that being a part of the code.' Mickey frowned folding his arms.

'It's a new addition to the code..' Jafar drawled lazily before returning to his seat.

The seven kids behind the barrier were still squabbling over the remote, fingers were moving over to get a better grip on the remote so it was only a matter of time before some buttons got pressed. As an unknown series of buttons were pressed the time machine seemed to beep and whirr into life.

Both the audience and the adults on stage gasped in shock as the machine seemed to now judder and shake, as if it were about to implode.

'_Let go!_'

'_Gimmie.._'

'_No.._'

'_Give it.._'

'_Don't.._'

Then a stray arm knocked the lever activating the machine…

* * *

><p>…the machine seemed to get an information overload as it rumbled and shook, causing all seven of the squabbling kids on stage to pause and look at the machine.<p>

'Oh no, what have you kids done?' Ludwig Von Drake cried as the launch pad lit up and because both Molly and Darcy had their feet on it the huge vortex of white light sucked them in first.

Both eight year old girls disappeared with cries of shock…

…then Hyllos instantly followed with a yelp of surprise…

…Sinbad was next with a yell of shock…

…then Savannah, Alcezar and Eris were all sucked in together with cries of alarm…

Daisy gasped and clutched Donald and at the same moment Minnie clutched Mickey with wide terrified eyes.

The machine continued to judder and shake for a long moment, bit dropping off of it before it finally gave out with a loud bang. All the glass was smashed as it fell in a heap of twisted metal with wires poking out, smoke issuing from the top…

…_all seven kids were gone…_

…and without Alcezar Jafar's powers to sustain it the transparent barrier disappeared with a tint of blue shimmer…

* * *

><p><em>Little Notes: <em>

_Hey peeps… Wowie, I feel bad for leaving it on a cliff-hanger but I couldn't write anymore without giving away the next chapter (I warn you now, it contains singing!)._

_Really not much to add note-wise on this chapter except that Mickey's scepticism about Von Drakes abilities is reprised from the 'Ask Von Drake' episode.._

_Where have the kids gone? What's gonna happen next… and most importantly, where is Thanatos?_

_Stay tuned for the answer…_

_Love Ditzy X_


	9. Your Kids on the Other Side

**Professor VonDrake's Extraordinary Time-Contraption-Thingy**

_As with it's forerunner House of Twisted Toons most of the characters belong to Disney I am merely borrowing them for this story but I do own most of the second generation so some form of notice is required if you wish to use them… This story has links connecting it to both my Hades&Seph fics and Jafar's Disastrous Dates but is not directly related to them. Persephone, Thanatos and Eris all come from my Hades&Seph fics in the Hercules section and as usual those who've read them will have a bit of knowledge on those characters personalities.._

_This story goes out to everybody who was a part of H.o.T.T in reviews or just silently following the story on the side.. I may have wrote it but you guys made it.. it's been a long time planning but here it is peeps… the sequel. Enjoy.. X_

* * *

><p><em>Warning: Contains singing.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Nine:<strong>**Your Kids on the Other Side**

There was a collective gasp as the audience could only stare at the spot where the seven children had been stood moments before. For a long time there was silence as nobody seemed to believe what they'd seen.

'Oh mi-gosh_, Darcy!_' Daisy squealed out in shock being one of the first to take in what had happened.

'_Molly!_' Minnie screeched seconds after, she too felt a horrible sense of dread.

This seemed to rouse the audience from their stupefaction and as concerned and anxious murmuring sounded. Meg and Jasmine both got out of their seats and rushed to the front of the audience followed swiftly by their husbands while Aphrodite had started sobbing with worry over her daughter, Hephaestus was holding her close murmuring soft words of comfort, how Eris was a bright kid and could take care of herself. Jafar too strode down to the front but instead of anxiety he looked furious. Maleficent too looked livid as she was quick to rise from her seat and vanish in a gulf of green flames and appear at the head of the group of concerned parents who's children had disappeared.

Ludwig Von drake was worried about the kids too but it wasn't his most pressing issue.

'_Mien Time-Contraption-Thingy!_' He had cried out in anguish and raced over to his machine touching wires and tenderly stroking it as if it were a dying loved one. 'Vot have those kids done to you..'

Daisy broke out of her husband's grip, not a hard task as Donald seemed to be in a state of disbelief, and raced over to where Ludwig was now examining his machine trying to figure out the damage and uttering,

'Nein… nein… dis ist nicht gut.'

'Professor, is it fixable… can you bring our kids back..' She sounded in a slow and careful voice trying desperately to keep herself calm feeling sorrow build up inside her.

'The machine is fixable Daisy..' Ludwig replied in a low tone. '-but without die remote it's justa useless hunka junk.'

'Well where's the remote?' Minnie sounded in a slightly panicked voice moving beside Daisy and looking around the mess on stage.

'It's not here..' Ludwig responded. '-Darcy and the others took it vith them vhen they went through time.' There was a collective gasp from the anxious parents at this.

'Can't you just make another one?' Mickey asked the old duck.

'It vould take too long to gather die parts and to tinker the thing together Mickey, who knows vhat might happen to die kinder in dat amount of time..' The House of Mouse staff on stage suddenly looked glum.

'So there's nothing you can do Uncle Ludwig?' Donald asked the old duck.

'I'm sorry nephew..' Ludwig sounded looking severely dejected, slumping down beside his broken machine. For once Donald didn't get cross, he merely slumped down beside his uncle and patted him lightly on the shoulder. He knew that if his uncle knew any way to get Darcy back he would be doing it now. The old duck had never admitted it to Donald that his little duckling was his favourite out of his three great-nephews and her but then Donald had always known that was the case.

'_You mean we can't get our children back!_' Maleficent's voice screeched furiously from the head of the parental crowd at the front of the stage.

'That's what it sounded like!' Jafar roughly pushed his way to the front.

'Look..' Aladdin sounded crossly to Jafar. '-we just need to thin k of another way to get our children back.'

'You can think of another way street-rat!' Jafar snapped back. 'I just want my boy back now!' Arguing suddenly erupted amongst the parental crowd as Hercules stuck up for his friend and Maleficent took sides with Jafar while Meg and Jasmine dived in-between them, close to tears and wanting their husbands to stop fighting and think of the children.

Mickey turned back to the crowd and scowled, he too felt upset that his little girl was missing some place in time, and yeh he was annoyed because he couldn't get her back but he also knew fighting wasn't the answer. The infamous mouse the placed his fingers to his mouth and blew a sharp whistle instantly dispelling the argument and causing the other parents to look around.

'Look, I know how you guys feel but we need to work together on this one and figure out where the kids went and how we can get them back!' He punched a fist in his open palm to punctuate his point.

'I know the answers to both..' A new voice sounded causing everybody to swivel around to see who had spoken.

* * *

><p>In the audience Hades and Persephone had been watching the crowd of parents squabble and worry with a sense of heavy relief. If Thanatos had been amongst the kids missing they'd have been in that crowd too, all flames blazing since both parents were very protective of their children. Now however, as their eyes rolled casually around to see who had spoken their jaws dropped in shock as the one who had spoken was none other than their golden-flamed little boy.<p>

Thanatos only flashed the parents of his missing peers a wide-fanged smirk as he was lent casually against his scythe to the side of Ludwig's broken machine. His golden eyes narrowed and rolled around casually to Mickey as the mouse stepped forward to address him.

'You _really_ know where our kids are and how to get them back?' Mickey sounded sceptically and kinked a brow at the young godling. Clearly cynical of him because of his age… unfortunately nothing burned Thanatos more than adults that didn't take him seriously.

'_Don't you question me little mouse!_' Thanatos snarled aggressively, his face becoming a fiery skeletal inferno which caused everyone on stage to jump backwards as if he'd actually burned them. Thanatos then regained composure, realising this was probably not the right way to come across, smoking out in black and reappearing from it skin, eyes and flames back to normal.

'You shouldn't disbelieve.. or distrust…' Thanatos then sounded in a low slightly annoyed tone before he then began to sing in a soothing yet contemptuous tone:

_They're in a past world now not our world… and you need help from the Other Side.._

Thanatos grinned a twisted leer as he pointed a finger at Mickey, who slowly backed away as several creepy looking masks appeared on the back wall of the stage, glowing green eyes blazing and singing in a creepy echo:

_You need help from the Other Side.._

Satisfied he had everyone's attention now Thanatos smirked and turned to the audience who were all staring at the masks. Thanatos twirled his scythe and he addressed them.

'Let me introduce the Loa to ya now, had to convince them to come out tonight, but we've come to an understandin' so don't worry..' The fiery godling waved a dismissive hand towards the audience before snapping his fingers causing the broken machine to vanish and everybody by the stage was back in their respective seats and Mickey and his group were seated at the only table left right at the front of the stage.

Thanatos then summoned a top hat that looked suspiciously like Dr Facilier's while at the back of the club the witchdoctor gasped as his hat disappeared. Jafar snickered at his large hair but Facilier only smirked and yanked off his turban.

'Hey!' Jafar snarled snatching his turban back as Facilier snickered at his bald head.

'Don't dish out what you can't take back..' Facilier only reprimanded snidely and Jafar pouted irritably turning back to Thanatos who placed the hat on his head, bounced off stage and launched into song:

_Now sit back and have a martini… put your minds at ease.._

_If you relax and unwind a little… it'll help me immense-lee.._

The fiery godling tipped his hat to Mickey and his group as he passed them heading up the aisle with a nifty little dance shuffle.

_I can tell the future… but did you know I can twist it round some too.._

_I felt it deep within my immortal soul- _Thanatos paused in his song to add with a wink of the eye,

'Yes that's right, Death has a soul.'

_-and let me tell you what I seen.._

Thanatos then drew himself up to his full five foot seven height and sung in a loud dramatic voice:

_I saw fighting and some lightning and a rip in the Grand Design… _

Thanatos then leant into the table where Meg, Jasmine and their husband's were seated and added in a low soothing but creepy voice:

_-and your kids are now on the Other Side.._

_Your kids are now on the Other Side.._

The masks on stage repeated eerily as Meg and her four companions followed Thanatos as he continued up the aisle with a smirk.

Thanatos suddenly stopped and looked serious as if he were just realising something:

_A problem, a problem, that's a problem my friends_

_The past, the present and the future will bend_

_Because, because… of a cosmic rift.._

_This time-travel caused the balance to shift.. _Thanatos vanished out into smoky darkness at this point.

While the rest of the toons looked confused Hades and Persephone exchanged a slightly worried glance, realising quickly what their son was talking about.

Thanatos reappeared on stage leaning on his scythe and smiling at the audience as he sung sweetly:

_Now let me tell you 'bout the Grand Design.._

_It was created by the start of our godly line.._

The fiery god smirked and paused from his song again to add:

'I learnt all this from my mother's side.'

Persephone couldn't help the smile that spread across her lips as pride swelled in her heart. Thanatos then continued with his song singing with a little more force:

_If the balance ever shifts.. and one side hangs low…_

_It means that not long after the other's gotta go.._

Most of the audience looked confused by this, not understanding what the little godling meant. Thanatos sighed as the music softened to he could clarify himself.

'Perhaps I should try and explain myself a little more clearly folks.' The fiery god spoke in a low voice that suited the music. 'A hero can't survive without a villain and a villain needs to be tied down by a hero. Their purpose is devised by the other.. so it's the other they need.'

Thanatos then began to sing in a strong purposeful voice as the music grew louder with him.

_It's the other, It's the other, it's the other they need…_

_Because if they don't have the other their existence can't be…_

With the crowd finally following him now Thanatos moved on to the next part of his song:

_On the answer my friends, I'm not gonna waste long on…_

_It must be obvious to all the throng.._

The fiery godling smirked widely as he threw his arm out in an exaggerative gesture to the crowd. Every one of them seemed to be watching in silent awe as he continued softly:

_Someone's gotta travel, into the past and collect all those kids.. _

_And if they can do that.. then we're no longer on the skids.._

Thanatos then rose himself once more to his full five-foot seven height and addressed the crowd with a searching look as he sung loudly:

_Now who my friends is it going to be…?_

The fiery godling then shrank back leaning once more on his scythe and grinning smugly from underneath Facilier's top hat.

_Well I'll tell you my friends that it's gonna be me…_

'What?' Hades sounded in a mix of shock and alarm on hearing this as his wife merely gasped aloud.

The fiery godling had turned away from the crowd, looking straight at the three Loa masks that were watching him from the back of the stage, floating in eerie silence barely visible except their glowing green eyes. Thanatos didn't look perturbed, instead, he merely beckoned them with a wide leering smirk.

'Now how 'bout a hand.' There was a pause as the three Loa glanced at each other and Thanatos tried to coax them again. 'C'mon boys, won'tcha give the Grim Reaper a hand?'

Again the three Loa exchanged a glance and then the largest mask in the middle grinned a seriously sinister leer at the young god in front of him.

'_Yes…_' Thanatos drawled in one elongated exhale swivelling around and leering evilly as he flared into a fiery skeleton.

Immediately drums started banging as dozens of shadowy Loa filled the walls and voodoo dolls appeared on stage with their drums.

'_Are ya ready.._' Thanatos called out to the Loa, his hollow sinister sockets gazing back at them from under Facilier's top hat which seemed to be flame retardant.

'_Are ya ready…_' All the Loa chanted together then the shadowy Loa swept forwards and seized both Hades and Persephone tightly.

'What the-' Persephone could only start before being bound and gagged in shadows.

'Hey!' Hades sounded before he too was bound and gagged, clearly the Loa were stopping them from interfering with the plan to send their son back in time after the others.

'_Are ya reeeh-day…_' Thanatos sang out in a single blistering note with an arm extended and scythe out in front to the crowd as if wanting them to brace themselves.

He then turned to the Loa and continued:

'_A Teleportation conundrum.._' He called to them as the three masks bounced excitedly and the voodoo dolls hit their drums harder and the set-drop of the stage seemed to cover itself in psychedelic colours.

'_A Teleportation conundrum.._' The masked Loa repeated loudly as one and the flaming skull of Thanatos leered evilly once more before singing out in the same loud commanding tone:

'_We're goin' back to two-thousand and one!_'

'_Two-thousand and one.._'The masked Loa repeated and the head mask's large jaw began to open slowly revealing a vivid green vortex much like the whirling Vortex of Fire except there wasn't a soul in sight.

'_Hah! _Can ya _feeeeel_ it..' Thanatos sung as he did a black smoking aerial back-flip landing back on his feet with his white skin, golden narrowed eyes and large quiff of golden flames in tact, grinning almost manically at the audience in the House of Mouse and still wearing Facilier's hat. The shadowy Loa that weren't busy holding his parents in their seats swept forward and began pushing the fiery godling towards the huge gaping mouth of the head mask, clearly getting impatient now.

'I'm goin', I'm goin', I'm goin' alright…' Thanatos sang at them, waving them off as he stepped up onto the head mask's bottom lip, then gripped a large incisor before turning to the crowd and singing out with gusto. '-on one Tartarus of a _riiiiide_..'

The little godling then grinned evilly to the audience one last time lifting Dr Facilier's hat off of his head and holding it away from him.

_But if I'm too late… don't blame me.._

Thanatos then belted out the last line of his song as he tossed Facilier's hat out and it sailed right across the audience, landing in front of the witchdoctor on the table.

_You can blame your kids on the Other Side…_

Thanatos then leapt into the swirling vortex and disappeared with loud manic laughter as the Loa around the head mask sang out:

_You got what you wanted… now go collect what we need…_

The head mask then slammed it's jaws shut and everything in the room went pitch black.

_Hush._

* * *

><p><em>Little Notes:<em>

_Wow…_

_Ha-ha… that chapter turned out even better on page than it was in my head! Lol I hope you all enjoyed Thanatos' special version of Dr Facilier's 'Friends on the Other Side' folks… I knew when I heard that song and saw the movie that I wanted Thanatos to sing it! It was so colourfully creepy it had me buzzing! Once I downloaded the song Thanatos' lyrics just slotted into place… and he saved me a lot of time explaining the complexities of this storyline._

_You'll remember me explaining the start of my theory about Villains and Heroes with Persephone's song 'Love Them, Hate Them' (her redo of 'Seeking Amy') in my first fic… this is the second part to that theory… now you understand why 'All You Need Is An Evil Deed' got cut (although that was originally going to appear much later in the fic)…_

_Now the plot really starts to get interesting…_

_Stay tuned…_

_Ditzy X_


	10. The Consequences of a Cosmic Shift

**Professor VonDrake's Extraordinary Time-Contraption-Thingy**

_As with it's forerunner House of Twisted Toons most of the characters belong to Disney I am merely borrowing them for this story but I do own most of the second generation so some form of notice is required if you wish to use them… This story has links connecting it to both my Hades&Seph fics and Jafar's Disastrous Dates but is __not directly related __to them. Persephone, Thanatos and Eris all come from my Hades&Seph fics in the Hercules section and as usual those who've read them will have a bit of knowledge on those characters personalities.._

_This story goes out to everybody who was a part of H.o.T.T in reviews or just silently following the story on the side.. I may have wrote it but you guys made it.. it's been a long time planning but here it is peeps… the sequel. Enjoy.. X_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Ten:<strong>**The Consequences of a Cosmic Shift**

As the lights of the House of Mouse theatre returned the shadows that had been holding both Hades and Persephone in place quickly dissipated, vanishing along with the depleting darkness, leaving both Rulers of the Underworld looking dumbstruck by what they had just witnessed. For a long moment there was silence in the House of Mouse as both audience and staff were stunned by what they had just seen and heard.

Then slowly but surely whispering amongst different clicks began to start as the guests began to speculate about the fiery godling and the Loa, both had now vanished from the stage which was now sitting bare.

Meanwhile a white-flamed Hades looked two seconds away from exploding with anxiety at the fact that his only son had just disappeared off into the past with a trio of sinister Hoodoo masks, a bunch of creepy little voodoo dolls and evil-looking shadows. Persephone blinked stunned before her bright green eyes narrowed with a deadpan expression.

'Ok, we have _got_ to start monitoring who our son hangs out with..' She sounded in a low monotonous voice as she considered the Loa.

'_Alright_..' Hades finally snapped as his white hair flared a bright irritated yellow as the god seemed roused from his moment of stupefaction as he slammed his fist into the table and now just looked really peeved off. '-_when that little pisher get's back from the past he is gonna be in so much trouble!_'

'How do you figure?' Persephone kinked a brow at her husband.

'Sephy..' The fiery god blinked at his wife. '-he left without so much as a warnin', he's twelve, he doesn't get away with that kinda stunt until..' Hades broke of from his rant blinking confused before rubbing his chin thoughtfully and musing on this point for a millisecond before returning to normal and continuing, '-in fact he _doesn't_ get away with that kind of stunt _ever_.' Hades' flames billowed with exasperation. 'The kid is death incarnate now it's about time he started acting it..'

'But sweetie, he _is_ acting like death incarnate..' Persephone sounded instantly causing Hades to blink at her. '-his job isn't just collecting souls, remember? It's keeping the cosmos in balance and we must now trust our son to do just that.' The fiery god groaned inwardly and rolled his eyes grudgingly. He knew his wife was right but he found it hard to just let his son go.

'Urh, I know, I know..' Hades sounded reluctantly with a heavy sigh. '-and I know all about the Grand Design, my mother drummed that into my head when I was a kid but where Than is goin' he's gonna be vulnerable Seph, he'll be in a time where you and I don't even know each other..' The fiery god looked at his wife with an anxious expression. '-I was a completely different god back then..' Hades' shoulders sagged as his flames receded to his normal blue. '-and the Fates only know what I would do if I ever discovered that I could control him..'

Persephone bit her lip at this, her husband had told her of some of his schemes and they had raised her brows further than she'd ever raised them before, he had been a _verry_ bad deity… lucky for him she was attracted to that. Still, it didn't help their son out… as an Underworld subordinate Thanatos was bound by the laws of the realm in which he was born, meaning that he must obey any order laid down by the Lord of the Underworld… no matter where he was in time.

'Well..' The white-skinned goddess eventually smiled and clutched his large hand with her dainty fingers and rubbed the back of his wrist reassuringly. '-Thanatos is a smart kid, I'm sure he'll figure something out… after all, he's very resourceful, just like his daddy.'

Hades smiled as his wife leaned in and kissed his cheek.

'Have some faith in your son sweetie..' She sounded in a gentle voice with a purposeful look in her warm green eyes, the fiery god sighed reluctantly before flashing her a small smirk and nodding, she was right he knew it, if anybody could get those kids out of this mess it was Thanatos.

'Excuse me for interrupting what looks like a rather _sensitive_ moment..' A smooth drawling voice sounded behind them causing Hades' flames to instantly billow once more as both parents swivelled to see who'd spoken. Dr Facilier was stood behind them with a sombre expression.

'Oy vey..' Hades groaned at the sight of the witchdoctor, slapping his face with a large greyish blue hand. '-not this shyster..' Persephone only blinked taking in the tall man's appearance as he swept off his top hat, the same one that Thanatos had been wearing through out his musical number. Facilier only frowned at Hades before turning his violet eyes back to the fiery god's wife and taking her dainty white fingers in his.

'Enchante my sweet..' He purred kissing the goddess' hand causing her to blush a faint peachy tone at his timbre. '-I have heard much about you from your son yet he failed to inform me of your beauty..' Hades' flames and skin burned a brighter shade of orange as the god glared jealously at Dr Facilier as his lips brushed his wife's hand, his burning resentment was pushed further by his wife's reaction to it. As the faint blush sprinkled across her cheeks he snapped, then as quick as a flash he gripped his wife's wrist and wrenched it out of the witchdoctor's hand, to which both Persephone and Facilier blinked at him in surprise.

'_Getyourfilthypawsoffher..!_' He snarled aggressively, gnashing his fangs menacingly as his blistering flames billowed more furiously.

'Hades..' Persephone frowned at her husband's jealousy. '-he was only being polite.' She sighed as his gaze narrowed at Facilier and he gripped her more possessively.

'_Polite-shmite!_' Hades hissed in almost an angry serpentine manner, eyeing the witchdoctor accusingly. 'I know a schmoozin' adulterer when I see one..' Persephone only rolled her eyes wearily, her husband was on a rant there was no point arguing. '-ya see this buddy..' Hades' grip tightened on his wife's wrist then he yanked her arm with a firm yet tender tug, flashing her skull-shaped platinum wedding ring into Facilier's face. '-this ring means that she's _my_ property and _I own her!_' He jabbed Persephone's wrist making the ring bounce back and forth in the witchdoctor's face.

'Urh, have I ever told you whatta romantic view on marriage you have..' The young goddess wrestled her hand out of her husband's grip and rubbed it while flashing him an exasperated expression. Dr Facilier gave a light-hearted grin, trying to bury how nervous the god was really making him, then straightened and replaced his top hat to his hair.

'I wouldn't dream of it my friend, I have high regard for the sanctity of matrimony.' Facilier responded smoothly, he could understand the fiery god's jealousy, if he had a woman as beautiful as her he'd no doubt be acting the same way.

Persephone smiled at Dr Facilier's words but Hades only kinked a brow and continued to study the witchdoctor with a deep penetrating gaze. Finally after a few moments of studying the sinister man the fiery god returned slowly to blue and responded.

'Ya swear by the Styx..' He drawled still eyeing the witchdoctor distrustfully but he relaxed his grip on his wife.

'Oh _stoppit_..' Persephone slapped her husband's chest, his jealous nature was cute but also a little irritating, especially since most of his 'friends' were male and he didn't seem to trust any of them around her, with the possible exception of Jafar. Hades broke eye contact with the witchdoctor only to frown at his wife, sigh and then his expression seemed to relax considerably as he lounged casually beside her.

'Sorry slick..' Hades drawled amiably to the witchdoctor, making Facilier blink in amazement at how fast the god's temperament could switch and he made a mental note never to get on his wrong side. '-comes with the territory of bein' a married villain, ya can't trust people as far as ya can throw 'em, know what I'm sayin'?'

'Absolutely..' Facilier drawled amiably. '-you can't be too careful with our kind..' The witchdoctor paused before smirking and adding, '-and just so we're clear I swear by the Styx I'm not interested in stealing your wife.'

A leer curled Hades' lips at these words and the fiery god dropped the last of his guard.

'Have a seat..' The fiery god responded, snapping his fingers and causing a chair to skid across the red carpeted floor and sweep Facilier off his feet. Hades grinned at the witchdoctor who was now sat opposite him and his wife, she was lent on the shoulder of her husband.

'So what's your poison slick?' Hades asked casually and Dr Facilier resisted the urge to frown as the god referred to him as 'slick' once more, he'd heard from his other fellows that Hades was fond of giving his villainous cronies pet-names and clearly this was going to be his.

'I'll have a Zombie..' Facilier responded and Hades raised his brows at the name of the drink.

'What in the Tartarus is that?' The god finally asked looking bemused by the title.

'It's one part white rum, one part gold rum, one part dark rum, one part apricot brandy, one part pineapple juice, one part papaya juice, a dash of grenadine and a dash of one-five-one proof rum..' Facilier reeled off casually causing Hades' brows to raise further. '-it's only known as a Zombie because that's the effect the drink has on you.'

'Sheesh..' Hades smirked widely. '-sounds like somethin' Hooky would enjoy..' The fiery god then swivelled around on his seat looking for a waiter before finally spotting one and clicking his fingers to grab their attention. 'Hey dog… yeh, puppy-face I'm talkin' to you, c'mere a sec..'

'Hades, mind your manners..' Persephone sounded with a flush of embarrassment. Her husband on the other hand merely waved her words of dismissively.

'Nuh-nuh-nuh, I'm handlin' it Sephy..' Hades sounded distractedly as Goofy appeared by the table and the fiery god scrutinised him. '-so what's the deal with you, you're a dog-man, a man-dog or what? What's the deal?' He reeled off causing Persephone to slap her face and groan with further embarrassment.

'H'yuk, h'yuk… I'm just Goofy..' The toon-dog responded cheerfully, clearly not offended by Hades' words.

'Uh _yeh_-' Hades sounded flicking the drinks menu at Goofy. '-I wouldn't advertise that. Ok, one Pometini, one Zombie and a spiced nectar on the rocks quick as ya can, ya got all that puppy-face?' Hades kinked a brow as Goofy scribbled down the order hastily.

'Sure do Hades, your order will be ready ina jiffy..' He then disappeared into the crowd of guests. Hades then turned back to Dr Facilier who smirked widely at the god.

'So..' The fiery god drawled slouching further in his seat. '-what did ya wanna talk about?' He was no idiot, the witchdoctor was obviously here to find out something. Why else would he have dragged himself down to where they were sitting.

'Ah, getting down to brass tacks, eh? I like your style-' Facilier sounded smoothly.

'Can the sweet-talk and get to the point slick..' Hades cut over his flattery and at this point a penguin waiter appeared with the three drinks and set them on the table.

'Thanks.' Persephone smiled sweetly as she slipped her hand into the pocket of her husband's chiton, pulled out his black leather wallet and gave the penguin a note then returning the wallet to it's home.

'This 'Grand Design' your son spoke of in his little musical number..' Facilier sounded taking a sip of his Zombie. '-what exactly is it?'

'It's basically cosmic balance..' Persephone answered immediately, knowing more on the subject than her husband, as she spoke she manifested a set of silver weight-scales in front of her. '-y'see, everything in life must always be in balance. Good and bad… life and death… love and hate… you get where I'm going with this..' Persephone waved a hand dismissively over her previous words and carried on.'-anyway, if something happens to throw off the balance..' Persephone knocked the scales causing them to swing dangerously before eventually the scales toppled over. '-it could mean the end of all existence as we know it.' She waved a hand over the scales and they vanished into white orbs once more.

'This shift must be very serious if the Loa decided to get involved..' Facilier rubbed his chin thoughtfully.

'Perhaps they were afraid their existence would be threatened..' Persephone suggested.

'True.' The witchdoctor sounded in a musing tone. '-but if that's the case then they will be watching your son closely, they won't let him fail..'

'Oh good..' Hades sounded pleasantly. '-Than could use that kind of supervision.'

'No you misunderstand..' Facilier looked darkly at them both now. '-the Loa won't let him fail _no matter what the cost_..'

* * *

><p>…<em>at exactly the same moment…<em>

While Jafar and Maleficent were sharing their concerns for their children being stuck in the past with no one to help them out, since they agreed that their past selves would most likely try to kill their own future offspring if they even dared to try and say they were related. Chernabog merely studied the stage where Thanatos had been prancing about with the Loa during his musical number. When he'd dismissed the son of Hades earlier he had not bothered to even look at him, however now that he had seen the boy and his flaming skeleton routine the huge demon was convinced he had crossed paths with this godling before… but when?

* * *

><p>…<em>while in another part of the club…<em>

Talks between the House of Mouse staff and the owner of the club had turned serious, nobody seemed sure of the fate of the House of Mouse club now. With seven children now missing in the past somewhere and with no other means of retrieving them other than another young godling and a horde of sinister beings it didn't look good… this would be a dark blot on the squeaky clean records of the House of Mouse for always managing to clean up their own magical messes. And if Pete were still the owner this would be all the ammunition he would need to shut this place down faster than Winnie the Pooh on an unguarded honey pot… but as luck would have it, he was not the owner of this premises anymore.

'Well, Mr Pete..' Mickey sounded to PJ who blinked at this. '-it's your call, what ya wanna do?' PJ blinked and rubbed his chin thoughtfully and pulled the renting contract the House of Mouse to him.

'It's a tough call Mickey..' PJ responded in a grim tone to both Donald and Mickey who were sat on either side of him. '-I mean there's nothing here in the contract that says I _have_ to shut your down for this but there is the one section here-' He pointed to the fine print. '-subsection two point c: _'negligence and mishaps on stage brought about by atypical circumstances may be discussed at length until a suitable solution can be settled.'_ Well, I think we can all agree that this is certainly one of those situations..' PJ smiled at both of the business partners beside him. 'I guess that means we can discuss the options guys… what would you suggest I do?' He smiled openly at them both and Donald and Mickey both blinked at him… Pete would never listen to them, but then again, this wasn't Pete.

'I say we give the kids a chance..' Mickey sounded immediately with a smile. '-we keep the show rolling and trust Thanatos to guide our kids back before closing time.'

'I second that..' Donald sounded instantly.

'And if they don't show up?' PJ sounded raising a brow to them both.

'Then we'll hand over the keys..' Donald responded.

'Yeh..' Mickey agreed. '-if the kids fail to come back by closing time then the House of Mouse is shutdown for good.' PJ blinked at the determined duck and mouse.

'Now are you sure about this arrangement..' PJ sounded looking up worried to the pair as he drew up the agreement on another sheet of paper. '-once you sign this there's no going back..' He held out the pen to the pair first. Mickey looked hesitant for a long moment but Donald swept up the pen.

'Aw phooey..' He scribbled his signature. '-I'll sign it.' He then waggled the pen impatiently. Mickey immediately swept up the pen and scribbled his signature.

'What the heck… I have faith in our kids..'

'Very well..' PJ sounded signing his section of the agreement. '-now the fate of the House of Mouse rests on the return of the children.' He folded up the paper and put it in his breast pocket before holding out a hand to Mickey. 'Good luck..' He sounded warmly, shaking his hand solemnly.

* * *

><p><em>Little Notes:<em>

_Hey Peeps… uh-oh, things are starting to get interesting now aren't they? OMG, there's so many plot twists in this story isn't there? You can see why this story has taken almost a year to plan… it's just so dam complicated!_

_Just a little fore-note ok, although this story takes concepts and storylines from all my previous fics, like the real House of Mouse series it doesn't follow them to the level so dates and times in other fics may not match this fic (thank god for disclaimers) so please don't try to relate the fics this way, you'll only get confused._

_Ok, I know this chapter is a little short but don't worry… the kids will be returning in the next chapter…_

_Stay tuned…_

_Ditzy X_


	11. A Step Back in Time, part one

**Professor VonDrake's Extraordinary Time-Contraption-Thingy**

_As with it's forerunner House of Twisted Toons most of the characters belong to Disney I am merely borrowing them for this story but I do own most of the second generation so some form of notice is required if you wish to use them… This story has links connecting it to both my Hades&Seph fics and Jafar's Disastrous Dates but is __not directly related __to them. Persephone, Thanatos and Eris all come from my Hades&Seph fics in the Hercules section and as usual those who've read them will have a bit of knowledge on those characters personalities.._

_This story goes out to everybody who was a part of H.o.T.T in reviews or just silently following the story on the side.. I may have wrote it but you guys made it.. it's been a long time planning but here it is peeps… the sequel. Enjoy.. X_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eleven:<strong>**A Step Back in Time (part one)**

…_somewhere in the year two thousand and one…_

While the dashing young heroes and their lovely girlfriends were sat together all lovey-dovey and enjoying the show the villains were seated at the back sneering with disgust at them.

'Eurgh… _Love_. Disgusting..' Hades sounded with utter revulsion, his full blue lips curling into a sneer of disgust at all the happy couples around him.

'Urh..' The cool drawl of a very familiar voice sounded behind Hades turning his pout into a smirk. '-y'know Hades, you have the judgment of a five year old child..'

'Heh, Jafman..' The blue-flamed god leered as he swivelled around to the vizier. '-ya tryin' to lay a little booga-booga on me again?' He suddenly swivelled around to face his friend raising his brows and scoff in amusement. '_Pfft_… ya know that doesn't work on me..' Jafar frowned deeply at these words.

'Believe me Hades..' The grim vizier threw the god a sneer. '-I have better things to do than give you..' Jafar rolled his eyes in an exasperated manner before reluctantly quoting his friend, '-'a little _booga_-_booga_..'.' The fiery god only smirked widely to this.

'Sure ya do Jaffy..' He gave a derisive snort. '-like dealing with that Aladdin-yutz..'

'That miserable street-rat!' Jafar suddenly dropped into the seat beside Hades scowling with irritation at the mention of Aladdin. 'Oh how I loathe that boy… did I tell you that I once was an all-powerful genie until that filthy little urchin unravelled all my plans..'

'Uh, yeh, Jaffy ya did…' Hades drawled with a bored roll of the eyes. '-the day we first met actually..' Jafar blinked at him in amazement.

'Oh yes..' He drawled as the memory returned. 'I seem to recall you laughing calling me a 'booger head' if I'm not mistaken..'

'A big _scary_ booger head..' Hades correcting him and snickering with mirth at the memory.

'Yes..' Jafar drawled with exasperation. 'That was it…' He watched Hades chuckled to himself for a few moments before kinking a brow, '-remind me why I endure your company again?'

Hades' laughter instantly ceased and he flashed the vizier a smirk.

'Cause I'm the only thing keepin' ya outta Tartarus..' The blue-flamed god sounded matter-of-factly.

'Ahh..' Jafar sighed nodding. '-I knew there had to be something..'

'_So_..' Hades drawled kinking a brow at his best friend. '-have ya asked Mal out yet?'

'No I haven't I-' Jafar broke off blinking then scrutinizing the god sat next to him as Hades signalled for one of the penguins to come over.

'Hoi, feather-brain! Yeh you, yutz with the tray… get over here.' Hades tossed down the drinks menu onto the tray and reeled off, '-I'll have a Cobra for my pal here and a nectar on the rocks..' The fiery god then lent over and yelled as the penguin walked off. '-_and I mean ice!_' Hades then turned back to Jafar uttering, 'If that schmeil louses up the order I'm sendin' him over to Scar extra-crispy..'

A scraggly lion with a black mane sat directly behind the two villains licked his lips having heard everything Hades had just said.

'Oooh, I do love roast penguin..' Scar drawled while picking his teeth with the corner of a small broken bone.

'Aih-aih-aih..' Hades suddenly whipped around to the wiley old lion behind him. '-nobody's talkin' to you furball..'

'Ohhh, like I'm _sooooh_ bothered..' Scar rolled his eyes with sarcasm.

The two villainous pals ignored Scar and Jafar glared at Hades hissing in a hushed voice.

'How in the name of Allah did you know I wanted to ask Maleficent out?' Hades only chuckled amused by his friends irritation.

'Heh, heh, heh.. ya know those little prayers ya send Allah every night?' The fiery god smirked widely flashing his top row of fangs.

'You've been eavesdropping?' Jafar snarled irritably.

'What? _Nahhhh_..' Hades flicked his wrists dismissively before batting the idea around. '-well, maybe just a little..'

'Urh..' Jafar growled with irritance. '-you are so twisted, how dare you listen into my private prayers! I thought those had a client to god confidentiality clause..'

'They do..' Hades responded lightly, '-but like I've told ya a bah-zillion times before, that Allah-yutz doesn't answer his prayers.. anyway your missin' the point Jafman, you're my buddy, I wanna help..' Hades threw the vizier a wide convincing smirk.

Unfortunately Jafar wasn't buying it.

'I do not need assistance from the likes of you..' Jafar sneered to him.

'Fine. Be that way Mr Snarky-Snake..' Hades responded as the penguin placed the drinks on the table. Jafar took a swig of his Cobra beer and smacked his lips pleased while Hades fished a cube out of his nectar and scrutinised it for a moment.

'What in Tartarus is this?' He sounded in a low aggressive tone to the penguin who only smiled at him.

'It's an ice cube..' The penguin responded gesturing to the cube that was melting fast in Hades' heated fingers.

'Oh, so it is..' The fiery god added as the cube instantly vanished. He frowned at the penguin before smirking widely. 'Well then, you sir, just got lucky..'

'Pity..' Scar sounded from behind the pair but neither of them were listening.

* * *

><p>On stage Mic the Microphone lowered himself to the crowd and smiled widely at them.<p>

'And now here's Mickey with another fan-tabulous 'Surprise Celebrity Spotlight'..' As the microphone swivelled around the infamous mouse appeared on stage with the cheesiest grin he could muster.

'Oh boy, I love this section of our show..' Mickey sounded brightly with a swish of his fist to punctuate his point. '-and this week we have chosen a very special member of our-' The infamous mouse suddenly broke off as a brilliant vortex of swirling white light unexpectedly appeared out of the large screen behind him.

'What the Walt?' Mickey instantly gasped out in amazement, gawping at it stupidly. The audience too gave a gasp and stared at this strange phenomenon that had abruptly appeared on the stage.

'Folks..' Mic suddenly dipped down with a slightly worried glance to the vortex that was now floating ominously still swirling rapidly. '-we at the House of Mouse would like you to know that this is not part of the show..'

'What d'ya suppose that it?' Goofy sounded as he, Donald, Daisy and Minnie gathered together at the side of the stage and gazed at the strange glowing white vortex as it swirled eerily.

'I don't know..' Minnie sounded unsurely. 'It looks like some kind of portal..'

'A portal?' Daisy piped up looking impressed. 'You mean like to another world?' The female duck then clapped her hands excitedly. 'Ooh, let's check it out..'

'No.' Donald sounded, gripping Daisy's shoulder before she could step onto the stage and approach it. 'It could be dangerous..'

'Urh, don't be silly Donald.' Daisy's eyes suddenly widened as what sounded like screaming issued from somewhere unknown inside the vortex.

'Then again, you might have a point..' Daisy instantly dived behind her boyfriend as a nervous Minnie edged closer to where Goofy was stood looking concerned.

Mickey on the other hand remained stood where he was on the stage, his head was telling him he should just run to the side where his friends were looking anxiously into the vortex, as if searching for what was making the screams, but his heart and his pride made him stay… although he didn't know who or what was making the screams he could tell that they belonged to kids and he wasn't going anywhere until he got to the bottom of this mystery.

Not that the mouse had to wait long to get an answer… within mere moments of the screams starting the dimensions of the vortex changed and convulsed with a pulse of white spitting out two bodies that landed on a heap in the middle of the stage. As the two new-comers peeled themselves apart and sat up looking somewhat bemused… everyone quickly realised that they were two little girls. One was a little mouse dressed in a red dungaree dress with white shirt, red trainers and bow, the other was a little duckling dressed in a little blue nautical dress and wearing a blue bow.

'Are you ok Darcy?' The mouse sounded in a high-pitched girly voice, looking over at her friend concerned.

'Yeh I'm ok Molly..' The duckling responded with a girly quacking lisp, looking around the floor for something. '-but where's my unca's remote?' Darcy scratched her head confused, frowning her large blue eyes and scanning the ground.

'Girls..' Mickey sounded suddenly, snapping out of his stupefaction at the arrival of these two unknown, yet oddly familiar girls. '-where did you just come from?' But before either of the girls could do more than stare confused at Mickey for not recognising them the vortex let out some more yells of shock, convulsed once more and spat out two more bodies.

This time they were two pre-teen boys. One was dressed in Arabian-style shirt and pantaloons of red and black with dark hair and dark eyes while the other had red hair, violet eyes and was dressed in a simple white Grecian style chiton.

'_Urh_, why can't you just take my advice and _not_ do stupid things Sinbad..' The red-headed boy sounded with a groan pulling himself up off the ground then moving to help his friend.

'Because Hyl..' Sinbad grunted as he heaved himself up with Hyl's help. '-we'd all living very boring lives if we all just did what our daddy's said all the time..' The Arabian boy rolled his eyes and shook his head in disbelief at his friend who scowled before picking up something from the floor that had dropped out with them… a remote.

'Here Darcy, I think you better take this..' The red-headed boy smiled kindly at the duckling holding out the remote.

'Thanks Hyllos..' Darcy sounded happily, taking her uncle's remote back.

'No problem, sorry about my friend and all..' Hyllos flashed her a handsomely boyish smile. '-he's not really a bad person, just a little rough around the edges.'

'We'll bear that in mind..' Darcy responded with a slight frown of disapproval towards Sinbad.

'Now, now..' Molly chipped in trying to quell the tension. '-we can't fight, we have to stick together and figure things out.'

'Figure what out?' Mickey sounded, looking more and more confused by these four children… _what in the name of Walt Disney was going on?_

'Why don't we just ask him?' Sinbad sounded, gesturing to Mickey Mouse who blinked at him perplexed.

'No we can't..' Darcy sounded instantly. '-according to my Unca time-travel is complicated, we have to be careful and not mess up the time frame.. He may know too much already.'

'Excuse me..' Mickey placed his hands on his hips irritably, fed up with being ignored by these strange kids who, judging by their conversation had time-travelled from somewhere to here. '-I don't know anything yet.'

'Why not, you know the instant the villainous kids get here they're just gonna mess it up anyway..' Sinbad snorted in irritation.

'_Vi-villainous kids?_' Mickey yelled looking shocked and almost ready to collapse. 'There's more of you coming?'

'Well it's up to us good kids to keep them in line then, isn't it?' Hyllos sounded standing proudly, still ignoring Mickey.

'_Us_ good kids..' Sinbad sounded kinking a brow. '-well excuse me for pointing this out to you once more Hyl, but just because my old man is a hero, it doesn't make me one too.' He folded his arms tightly and lanced his best friend with a arrogant smirk.

Hyllos opened his mouth to say something but before he could the vortex convulsed wildly, shrinking then growing as it simultaneously spat out three more bodies, two of then landing squarely on top of the third, and now that all of it's passengers were deposited it vanished into a swirl of nothing leaving the everybody in the House of Mouse looking speechless at the tangle of bodies on the stage as the squirmed.

'Urh, when my _real_ father finds out about this he's gonna be pissed..' A blonde girl with red-skin, lavender eyes and a glowing red aura lifted her head blearily.

'Are you kidding me..' A boy's voice responded in a lazy cool drawl slightly muffled as if this girl was covering him. '-he'll probably throw an 'Eris-is-gone' party..' The boy started laughing which sounded oddly chilling for a pre-teen child.

'Aww, _shut_ _it_ AJ!' Eris sounded kneeing something that must have been AJ because the boy winced in pain.

'Guys..' Another slightly cooler girl's voice sounded at this point. '-I don't mean to sound like a right witch or anything but.. _Get off me you fools!~!_' At the sound of this girl's screech of fury both Eris and AJ pulled themselves off of the heap, now sitting either side of the other girl who instantly sat up. The sound of this girl's irritation had not only caused Mickey and the other nice toons in the audience to turn their eyes to her in shock but it also caused the villains in the audience to suddenly turn to her curiously. She had sounded exactly like Maleficent when she'd given that command.

As this girl sat up, she pushed down her lilac poncho that had been obscuring her face with a green-skinned hand. Once her face was revealed to the audience they immediately began whispering to each other as not only did this girl sound like Maleficent, she looked like a teenage version of the witch-fairy too!

While her peers were whispering to each other in hushed voices Maleficent frowned at the little witchling on stage. She couldn't possibly have anything to do with _her_. Maleficent hated children almost as much as she hated love and kindness, anything related to those things made her want to vomit. The witch only sniffed at the child on stage with disinterest and turned away to resume glaring at her peers, whoever this girl was she wanted nothing to do with her… _ever_.

Eris meanwhile stomped over to Darcy and snatched the remote out of her grip with a smirk.

'I've got it now you little twerp..' She sounded proudly.

'Yeh but it doesn't work without the machine..' Molly sounded at this making Eris frown at her then growl in irritation and throw the remote full force to the ground in anger. It smashed on impact causing Darcy to cry out in shock as bits broke off.

'My unca's remote!' She wailed almost in tears. 'You broke it!' The duckling then bent down and scooped up the bits, shaking with shock and upset. Then instantly the tears appeared and the crying duckling rushed off stage quickly followed by her best friend, pushing passed Sinbad who merely glanced at her as she went.

'Darcy..' Molly squealed out running after her best friend.

'What did you do that for?' Hyllos snarled at Eris.

'What?' It's a useless hunk of junk, it may as well be broken..' Eris shrugged casually walking back to the other villainous kids. AJ who had already gotten to his feet only glanced as Darcy and Molly ran off then turned and helped the green-skinned girl who looked so much like Maleficent up off the ground.

'You ok Savannah?' AJ said politely with the ghost of a smile to the witchling.

'I'll be fine as soon as we get away from all this staring Alcezar.' Savannah responded in a low voice, frowning around at the gawping audience.

'Yeh, AJ the fairy's gotta point..' Eris sounded instantly ignoring the fact that Savannah glared at her for calling her a fairy. '-and besides we need to figure out where in time we are exactly.'

'Hmm..' AJ rubbed his chin thoughtfully as he considered there options. '-I might know somewhere we could go for some information… it's risky and she might be reluctant to help but I'm sure I can convince her..'

'Fine, we'll take our chances..' Savannah responded and both she and Eris gripped one of Alcezar's hands each. '-let's just get the heck outta here..'

'Hey, wait… you can't go.' Hyllos sounded holding out a hand to try and stop them. 'We've gotta stick together..' Alcezar only kinked a brow in amusement at him.

'Oh right… and who's gonna make me stay? You or the _street-rat?_' Sinbad instantly bristled at Alcezar's words.

'Hoi! I am not a street-rat!' Sinbad snarled balling his fists.

'Oh please..' Alcezar sneered then goaded him further by adding, '-we all know you're a street-rat who's ambition in life is to become a _ship_-_rat_..' His navy eyes flashed with wicked glee at these words and both girls holding his hands launched into an echo of shrieking laughter at this. Eris then waved a fuming Sinbad off with a little wave and a wink.

'Catch you later Sinbad..' She purred as all three of them suddenly disappeared in a puff of navy smoke that billowed upwards.

'Come back..' Hyllos called moving forward and looking worried. '-you can't do this..' He tailed off realising it was too late then frowned at Sinbad. 'Why didn't you try and stop them..' He hissed crossly.

'I told you..' Sinbad hissed back. '-_I'm no hero!_' He then stalked off stage and both Hyllos and Mickey could only stare at him in shock as he disappeared..

* * *

><p><em>Little Notes:<em>

_Heya peeps, ok… this chapter didn't exactly pan out the way I expected it too but that's just because when I wrote the original idea just kinda… sucked. I am happy with what I wrote so I won't complain too much.._

_Ok, forget what you know about Hades (and Jafar) from any of my previous fics as we are back to square one… this is now all happening at a time when the first series of House of Mouse was happening (so like, waay before H.o.T.T). I'm back to basics on the character studies so bear with me, I'm so used to writing Hades with his family (with all the slightly different personality traits I've added over the years) that it's actually kind of nice to strip it all back and just get back to the 'James Woods' foundations for the character._

_Until next time…_

_Ditzy X_


	12. Pfft,,, Kids Today

**Professor VonDrake's Extraordinary Time-Contraption-Thingy**

_As with it's forerunner House of Twisted Toons most of the characters belong to Disney I am merely borrowing them for this story but I do own most of the second generation so some form of notice is required if you wish to use them… This story has links connecting it to both my Hades&Seph fics and Jafar's Disastrous Dates but is __not directly related __to them. Persephone, Thanatos and Eris all come from my Hades&Seph fics in the Hercules section and as usual those who've read them will have a bit of knowledge on those characters personalities.._

_This story goes out to everybody who was a part of H.o.T.T in reviews or just silently following the story on the side.. I may have wrote it but you guys made it.. it's been a long time planning but here it is peeps… the sequel. Enjoy.. X_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twelve: <strong>**Pfft****… Kids Today..**

The lanky twelve year old with red hair and round violet eyes blinked self-consciously realising that he was the only kid left standing on stage now and the crowd were all gawping at him, clearly waiting for something. Hyllos groaned inwardly feeling his cheeks burn with embarrassment… trust Sinbad to make a scene and then ditch him.

Mickey Mouse blinked a few times still slightly blown away by the sudden appearance of all these kids but the infamous mouse shook his head roughly, shaking himself out of his stupor… the show must go on, he didn't need club owner Pete on his back.

'Alright folks..' He sounded with a wide smile to the audience as he dived in front of Hyllos. '-we, uh, seem to have over run our Surprise Celebrity Spotlight so we'll just have to save that for another time and move right on. So enjoy this next cartoon while we try to make sense of things here.' Mickey sounded signalling to Horace in the control room to roll the next cartoon.

As the cartoon started up Mickey hauled Hyllos off the stage and only let go once he was amongst his friends. Donald, Goofy, Minnie and Daisy were all gazing at him both curious and confused.

'Alright what is going on here?' Mickey sounded in both an irritated and anxious voice. Hyllos gave an uneasy roll of the shoulders, his father had always taught him that honesty was the best policy…

'Mr Mouse, sir-' Mickey Mouse blinked in amazement at being addressed so politely and formally by a pre-teen boy, who carried on undeterred by the stunned face the infamous mouse was pulling. '-I promise that there is a good explanation for this but I really must track down those villainous kids before they decided to cause some real trouble.'

'Oh please, call me Mickey, _Mr _Mouse was my fath-' Mickey suddenly stopped talking and blinked in shock as the second part of Hyllos' words hit him. '_What?~! Real trouble?_' The infamous mouse looked at the twelve year old red-head with his mouth agape.

'Well they _are_ the villainous children..' The son of Hercules sounded, as if stating the obvious. '-they're in a time where nobody knows who they are, this is a golden opportunity for them, you don't think they'd take advantage of that?' Hyllos blinked innocently through his bright violet eyes around the group.

'He's gotta point Mickey..' Minnie sounded with reluctant agreement.

'Yeh..' Goofy sounded in agreement. '-and the last thing we need is more villains, we have a hard enough time keeping track of the ones in here.' The infamous dog then chuckled. 'H'yuk, which reminds me, it's time to do another sweep of the floor.' he picked up his silver tray and headed off to go and check on the tables in the theatre.

'How are we going to handle these juvenile villains?' Daisy asked Mickey concerned.

'Hmmm..' The infamous mouse stroked his round chin thoughtfully. '-I'm not sure… we've never had to deal with villainous kids before.' Mickey wasn't sure if the usual rules to the good verses evil game applied when dealing with minors… after all, there was a line that would be drawn between what was right and what was considered child abuse. Mistreatment of children was not something that he, as an adult could condone or be associated with… it would be bad for the House of Mouse image.

'I can deal with them..' Hyllos sounded at this point. '-after all I am a he-' He was cut off at this point as the adults were not listening to him.

'What we need is a hero's child.' Minnie sounded eagerly, as if the answer had just popped into her head, this caused Hyllos to sigh irritably.

'Of course Minnie, you're a genius..' Mickey replied with a smile. '-a hero's child that knows these villain kids..'

'I know them!' Hyllos sounded touchily… Why did adults never listen?

'And just where are we supposed to get one of them, huh?' Donald carried on as if the son of Hercules had said nothing.

'_I'm one of them!_' Hyllos practically roared in a loud voice causing Donald, Mickey and both the girls to swivel around in surprise.

'You are?' Mickey sounded looking at Hyllos in amazement.

'I'm a hero-in-training and I do know how those kids operate, I've put up with Eris all my life and Sinbad really dislikes Alcezar. I just need to track him down and remind him that if he spends all night sulking then Alcezar has got one over him.' The four adults blinked at Hyllos confused.

'But your friend claims he's not a hero, he yelled it out for the whole club to hear.' Daisy sounded confused.

'Yeh, I know but that's just how Sinbad is… he's a notorious thief but a good guy, he will help me subdue Alcezar if he thinks the alchemist-in-training has something over him.' The four adults look confused so Hyllos adds casually. 'It's a pride-thing..'

'Oh..' Mickey and Donald both make noises of understanding, being guys who were also considered heroes they get it. Minnie and Daisy both continue to look confused before Daisy eventually shrugs.

'It must be a guy-ego thing..' She states to Minnie who narrows her eyes and nods in agreement.

'Do you need our help with anything?' Minnie asked Hyllos and the red-head mused on this for a moment before smiling at her.

'Actually, there is this one favour you could do for me.' He sounded lightly. 'You could keep an eye on Molly and Darcy for me, their only eight and I don't want anything to happen to them. The villainous kids might try to take them hostage or something, their parents would never forgive me if that happened..' Hyllos felt weird saying that to Molly and Darcy's future parents but it was true… in his time both Mickey and Donald were very protective of their daughters and would be very upset if anything happened to them.

'Well…' Mickey looked unsure for a moment but Minnie on the other hand beamed widely and cut over her.

'Daisy and I can watch them for you.' The female mouse sounded keenly causing her boyfriend to blink in shock while Daisy clapped her hands keenly.

'Oooh, this will be fun, I've always wanted kids..' She trilled joyfully.

'Ya have?' Donald sounded while kinking a brow at her bemused… he'd never considered having kids with her. His rambunctious nephews Heuy, Louie and Dewey had put him off having kids of his own.

'Yes. _I have_.' Daisy sounded firmly, scowling at her boyfriend before she and Minnie then left to go and find out where the two little girls had disappeared to.

'Aw boy..' Donald sounded uncomfortably as he pulled on the neck of his shirt.

'But what are you going to do in the meantime?' Mickey said ignoring his biggest friend's discomfort and drawing Hyllos' attention back to him.

'I told you, I need to track down Sinbad..' Hyllos called back before jumping off the stage and running out of the theatre exit. The audience merely watched the red-headed boy run off with a determined look set across his face. Once he'd disappeared curious whispering erupted amongst the various clicks. Mickey Mouse meanwhile sighed and gave a deep groan of irritation before turning to Donald and saying,

'Why don't kids ever explain themselves properly?'

'Meh, get used to it..' Donald rolled his eyes irritably and folded his arms tightly. '-I live with three nephews and they don't tell me squat..'

* * *

><p>'Darcy…' Molly sounded knocking on the door of Donald's closet where the eight year old duckling had locked herself in and was refusing to come out. 'Darcy… you can't stay in there forever.'<p>

'Just leave me alone..' The watery voice of the eight year old duckling sounded. Inside the closet little Darcy wiped her watery beak on the sleeve of her blue nautical dress.

'Please open the door Darcy..' Molly sounded in a gentle coaxing voice to her best friend.

'I just wanna go home..' The little duckling sobbed as she perched on one of the boxes in the closet, holding the broken remote in one hand.

'I know you do Darcy..' Molly sounded. '-and I do too but we can't figure out how if your hiding in a closet now, can we?' The eight year old mouse sighed heavily as she pressed her cheek up against the door, hearing another sob come from inside. She so desperately wanted to console her friend but Darcy wouldn't let her in to do it.

'Is everything ok?' A familiar female voice sounded from behind Molly and the little mouse turned around to find both her future mother and Darcy's mom standing looking concerned.

'Uh..' Molly sounded dimly, unsure what to say to her future mother before eventually finding her voice. '-no, Darcy's really upset cause Eris broke her uncle's remote and now she won't come out of the closet.' She gestured behind her to Donald's closet.

'Oh dear..' Minnie sounded sympathetically glancing at Daisy who smiled kindly to the eight year old mouse.

'Maybe we can help you coax her out..' The female duck added before walking up to the door and rapping softly on it. 'Hello..' She spoke in a gentle voice. '-it's Darcy isn't it?'

Inside the closet Darcy recognised the painfully soft tones of her mother's voice but since her mother duck clearly had no idea who she was these were hardly soothing words.

'Go away..' Darcy sounded in both an upset and stubborn tone.

'C'mon Little Duckie..' Daisy coxed her gently with a pet name her mother had once used on her. '-be a good girl and open the door..' There was a moments silence where both Minnie and Molly gazed at her in amazement, Minnie because she'd never seen her friend act so maternal before and Molly because she'd just uttered the special pet-name she and Donald saved for their soon-to-be only child, then the closet door clicked open and the handle turned.

'Wow Daisy..' Minnie sounded awestruck. '-you really do have a way with kids.'

'What can I say, I've spent a lot of time with my sisters ducklings..' Daisy sounded lightly as the closet door gingerly opened to reveal the petite little duckling dressed in a pretty blue nautical dress. She stood unsurely in the doorway and wiped a stray tear from her damp white face.

'Aww..' Daisy crooned softly. '-now there's a pretty face, and what a cute little dress..' The female duck smiled at Darcy's little sailor dress. '-y'know, dressed like that you could almost pass as a little girl version of my boyfriend Donald.' She sounded kindly and Darcy smiled slightly at the words of her future mother. Her smile then dropped slightly as her fingers tightened around the broken remote.

'You know what always puts a smile on my face?' Minnie sounded smiling at the two little girls. 'A big bowl of strawberry ice-cream.'

'Oh boy, strawberry ice-cream's my favourite..' Molly Mouse sounded cheerfully bouncing keenly on the spot.

'Really? Mine too..' Minnie beamed widely taking Molly's hand. '-whadda ya say we go see if there's any in the kitchen?'

'C'mon Darcy, maybe we can see about fixing your remote afterwards..' Daisy sounded placing a hand on the small of the duckling's back and walking beside her as the two mice led the way..

* * *

><p>'<em>Urh<em>... AJ why did you have to drag us out to this god-forsaken wasteland?' Eris drawled as her lavender blue eyes scrutinised the sandy desserts and abandoned pyramids of Egypt. When they'd disappeared out in a navy puff of smoke she'd expected to appear outside Hecate's gloomy grotto in the Nether Regions near the Realms of Sleep… not some never-ending sandy beach in the middle of nowhere.

'Because..' Alcezar scowled studying the hieroglyphics of the pyramid they had appeared in front of. '-we need advice and this is the best place to get it.' Once he was satisfied that he'd translated it correctly the demi-god sorcerer smirked widely.

'Alright..' Alcezar sounded. '-according to this wall there are two ways inside..'

'So let's go already, I'm getting sand in my sandals.' Eris sounded irritably heading for the main entrance. Alcezar gripped her shoulder sharply and hauled her back.

'Hey!' Eris squawked affronted.

'That's not the way in, it's just a ruse..' Alcezar scowled. '-we need to go this way..' He gestured in the opposite direction.

'What makes you so sure..' Savannah sounded kinking a brow at him unsurely.

'I've visited this place many times, I know all the traps.' Alcezar replied smoothly then lead the way around the pyramid to another wall covered in more hieroglyphics. Eris narrowed her eyes unimpressed.

'Oh yeh. Nice job pita-brain..' She drawled placing her hands on her hips. '-I don't see no door..' Alcezar rolled his eyes at her words as Savannah looked at the rows of pictured-lettering curiously.

'What does this say?' She asked the demi-god sorcerer.

'It's a spell..' Alcezar sounded then began to read the rows of letters. '_If in your path you find a block… then draw a door-_' Alcezar paused at this point and summoned a small piece of chalk out of a puff of navy smoke and drew a large rectangle on the side of the pyramid.

'Oh brother..' Eris tutted at this point.

'_-and simply knock.._' The demi-god sorcerer finished with a sly grin as the chalk vanished once more. He then knocked on this make-shift door and it slowly opened to reveal a long and dimly torch-lit hallway. He smirked widely at the two girls and kinked his brows. 'Ladies first..' Alcezar sounded in a courteous voice complete with small bow.

'Ooh..' Savannah sounded with a smirk of admiration. '-impressive.'

'Uh, yeh, to a fairy maybe..' Eris drawled in a bored tone pushing passed Savannah who frowned at her before following the goddess into the pyramid which promptly slammed shut behind the three of them. Alcezar swept one of the torches out of it's holder on the wall and moved to the front of the group.

'Alright, stick close ladies, it's very easy to get lost if you don't know where your going..' The demi-god sorcerer sounded keenly before he strode down the stony hallway. Both girls threw each other a distrustful look before following Alcezar some-what reluctantly down the hallway.

The three of them travelled down the hallway for what seemed like ages but in actual fact was probably more like ten minutes. Thanks to Alcezar's knowledge of the pyramid they managed to avoid all the deadly traps they encountered using a variety of their combined abilities. Then just as the three villainous children approached what must have been the main chamber of this gloomy pyramid there was a flash of purple and out of a deep plum shade of smoke a very tall, thin woman dressed in a dress of rich plum purple. Her long face was framed by a thick mane of black hair that was shaped like the hood of a cobra and the expression twisted on her face was one of annoyance and disgust. Her dark eyes narrowed at the sight of these three wayward children that had somehow managed to enter her home and escape her deadly traps unscathed.

'Well, well, well..' The sinister woman sounded in a low voice that oozed with displeasure. '-look what Anubis has dragged in tonight..' She swung all her weight on one hip, flicked her long black hair while still scrutinising the three teens in front of her shrewdly.

Ignoring her distrustful expression Alcezar stepped forward towards the woman that he knew very well indeed… almost as well as he knew his parents.

'Good evening _Aunt Nasira.._'

* * *

><p><em>Little Notes:<em>

_Heya peeps… Ok, first off I know, I know… I haven't update in a few weeks. After two solid years of writing my stories I felt it was time to take a little hiatus from writing my stories as I was starting to feel a little drained and I felt my writing was beginning to suffer (there's probably some evidence of this at the start of this chapter because the chapter was half written before I took the break then finished afterwards). I apologise to my loyal fans if they have been a little worried about the lack of a regular update from me… I was really starting to loose the plot and needed to get my mind on something else for a little while. But my mental faculties are back on track and hopefully I can go back to my regular updates ;)_

_You'll just have to wait for Nasira's reaction for now…_

_As always, stay tuned…_

_~Ditzy x_


	13. Deep in De Nile

**Professor VonDrake's Extraordinary Time-Contraption-Thingy**

_As with it's forerunner House of Twisted Toons most of the characters belong to Disney I am merely borrowing them for this story but I do own most of the second generation so some form of notice is required if you wish to use them… This story has links connecting it to both my Hades&Seph fics and Jafar's Disastrous Dates but is __not directly related __to them. Persephone, Thanatos and Eris all come from my Hades&Seph fics in the Hercules section and as usual those who've read them will have a bit of knowledge on those characters personalities.._

_This story goes out to everybody who was a part of H.o.T.T in reviews or just silently following the story on the side.. I may have wrote it but you guys made it.. it's been a long time planning but here it is peeps… the sequel. Enjoy.. X_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Thirteen:<strong>**Deep in De Nile…**

'Excuse me?' Nasira sounded surprised, her dark eyes narrowing at the skinny teenage boy dressed in black in front of her with a gelled up punk style haircut.

Both Savannah and Eris blinked in shock before rounding on Alcezar who was wearing a cocky and unperturbed smirk on his face.

'This woman is your _aunt?~!_'Eris sounded in amazement, she knew that his mother Hecate had a brother and two sisters but she hadn't realised that Jafar had a sister too.

'Any _more_ surprise relatives you want to spring on us?' Savannah hissed in slight annoyance at him but Alcezar only waved her off with flippant hand movement.

'And what makes you think your related to me?' Nasira suddenly smiled at the boy in front of her, deciding to just humour this wayward child for the moment. After all, he was invading her home… Nasira's mind then began to wonder just how he had got inside her home in the first place but she waved that thought away… she could just torture it out of him later.

Alcezar faked a look of innocence at the sorcereress before a ghost of a smile reappeared on his lips.

'You… are Nasira, the Mystical Sorceress of the Nile, right?' He kinked an eyebrow at his aunt, his smile grew as her eyes narrowed with further suspicion at his words.

'And what if I am?' She responded in a low defensive tone wondering how this boy knew her name.

'Well, if that's the case then you must also be the twin sister of my father, Jafar Scourge of Agrabah, am I correct?' Alcezar spoke in a cool voice, studying the sorceress with his cool deep blue eyes.

'Jafar is your father?' Nasira sounded sceptically… her brother had never told her of any child and the two of them were very close indeed. The last she had heard was her brother was lusting after some witch called Maleficent.

'He will be..' Alcezar replied smoothly causing both of Nasira's eyebrows to contract with surprise at this statement.

'What is _that_ supposed to mean?' She responded aggressively.

'Oh Allah, how do I explain this..' Alcezar drawled shaking his head ruefully. '-we are from the future.' Nasira snorted with contempt at this.

'Uh-huh, right, sure you are..' She then slapped her face then snarled angrily. '-try telling me the truth _little_ _boy _before you suddenly find yourself _no longer among the living!_' Alcezar wasn't moved by this threat, he'd grown up knowing two volatile death gods… death threats were a normal part of life for him.

'I knew you wouldn't believe me..' Alcezar sounded in a low monotonous voice as his eyes narrowed lazily. '-but if I can prove my story true, will you then give me the information we require?' Nasira tilted her head curiously at the tall thin boy before her, she had to admit that there were similarities between him and her brother when he was a teen and he did have the same sneering condescending manner that ran through their family.

'And what if you _can't_ prove it?' She asked a small malicious smirk twisted onto her lips. Alcezar only studied her face before he pulled a smirk that was identical to the one his blood relative was pulling.

'Then you may kill us, which of course, you are just _dying_ to do..' The son of Jafar sounded boldly causing Nasira's smile to widen at him. Both Savannah and Eris blinked in amazement glancing back and forth from the villainess to her equally twisted nephew.

'Is he serious?' Savannah hissed to Eris, who despite being immortal was looking slightly worried, she'd never been big on personal pain… everybody else could suffer as long as she was ok.

'He looks it..' The red-skinned goddess responded with a slight frown at the grim demi-god sorcerer.

'Remind me to kill him when we get out of this mess..' Savannah hissed folding her arms tightly.

'Ditto.' Eris drawled and she too folded her arms and pulled an identical scowl to her witch/fairy associate.

'Very well..' Nasira's smirk widened flashing her wisdom teeth at the three teens. '-you make an enticing offer.' The sorcereress rubbed her chin thoughtfully before continuing. 'We shall use a DNA serum which will prove whether or not that you and I are kith and kin.'

'Lead the way..' Alcezar sounded, his smirk widened into a smarmy leer as he made a small bow and gestured behind the sorcereress toward her private abode in the centre of the pyramid.

* * *

><p>'<em>Sinbad!<em>' Hyllos sounded in a loud voice once he'd finally tracked down the son of Aladdin. He'd been wandering Toontown's Main Street, checking out Sinbad's usual haunts. Being that the two boys were both only twelve they could not just wander into any club or bar as they were only minors so Hyllos checked the park, a place where Sinbad hung out to rob people. He then checked the mall, where Sinbad nicked things from the food court… having grown up in a palace the son of Aladdin didn't need to steal anything but the young boy felt oppressed and this was his outlet. Hyllos eventually found him in a pool hall hustling games.

Sinbad cursed under his breath at the sound of his best friend's voice.

'_Urh_… what?' The son of Aladdin groaned as Hyllos approached him scowling.

'What in the name of Zeus are you doing?' The son of Hercules sounded crossly.

'Hustling pool… what does it look what I'm doing?' Sinbad shrugged casually before waving a wad of single notes under Hyllos' nose. 'I made twenty bucks already..'

'You get a hundred riyal allowance, what do you need another twenty bucks for?' Hyllos kinked a brow intrigued. Sinbad only shook his head in response at these words.

'You just don't get it do you?' The son of Aladdin said pocketing his money. 'So why did you follow my out here Hyl?'

'The villainous kids have run off and we need to track them down before they cause some serious trouble..' Hyllos sounded and looked at his best friend with those puppy dog eyes his daddy was famous for. It might work on his mother but his best friend was less gullible.

'_We?_' Sinbad raised a brow.

'Oh come on, I know you say your no hero Sinbad but I need your help with this one..' Hyllos sounded pleadingly.

'Uh-huh, and what do I get out of it?' The son of Aladdin responded frowning slightly.

'The satisfaction of whooping Alcezar Jafar's butt..' Hyllos said, knowing that Sinbad would be sorely tempted by this.

'Well…' The son of Aladdin drawled thoughtfully, rubbing his chin as he mused this over. '-I do like wiping the smirk off his arrogant face..'

'So you'll help me out?' Hyllos grinned widely at his best friend.

'Sure, but only cause I like seeing Alcezar fail.' Sinbad smirked in amusement.

'That's all I need to hear buddy..' Hyllos responded slapping his best friend on the shoulder causing Sinbad to wince. Hyllos may not have his father's legendary strength but he could still pack a punch. He rubbed the spot where he'd been hit before smirking at his best friend.

'What are we waiting for then, let's go bag us some villains?' Sinbad sounded cheerfully, suddenly feeling good as he hated to admit it _but_ he did like taking out _real_ villains..

'Heh-heh..' Hyllos chuckled as the two friends left the pool hall smiling. 'We just might make a hero out of you yet Sinbad..'

'Pfft… you can try Hyl..' Sinbad replied as the doors swung shut.

* * *

><p>'I… I don't believe it..' Nasira uttered, her plum lipped mouth was open as she was struck dumb by the results of her DNA serum.<p>

Alcezar smirked widely as his aunt stared at the vile in front of her, trying to take in what she was seeing. The DNA serum was a simple test, the exact ingredients were a mixture of sulphur, moon-water, grave-yard dust and a closely guarded Jafar-family secret. When they were measured exactly and mixed correctly they made a clear water-like liquid, blood from the first person was added to the water would turn a rosy pink shade, when the blood from the suspected 'relative' was added the water would either change a deep violet, to show that they weren't related, or it would stay the same rosy colour that was already swirling the vile.

Nasira continued to stare at the vile which was swirling a glowing rosy pink. The pink colour was shock, especially since the blood that came out of Alcezar's arm into the syringe was like golden inchor. His needle wound had healed instantly by itself to her surprise too. He was not only a healer and of godly descent… but he was indeed her blood relative.

'Believe it Aunt Nasira, it's right there in front of you..' Alcezar said plainly, unable to control his smug smirk. His words caused the sorcereress to blink and snap back, studying him curiously.

'You are my nephew… and you're a god?' She sounded, still slightly dazed.

'Demi-god actually..' Alcezar responded lightly.

'Of course you are..' Nasira nodded in agreement. There was a brief pause as she mused before speaking again. 'So your mother is..'

'A goddess, yes..' Alcezar replied lightly and Nasira's eyebrows contracted impressed, since her nephew had godly blood in his system he would no doubt be more robust than your average mortal and he may even live longer too.

'I'm sorry to interrupt this _touching_ family moment here..' Eris suddenly sounded as she and Savannah had been getting bored with watching the two sorcerers bond. Alcezar looked up to see both the teen girls looked unimpressed and Eris continued, her lavender eyes blazing. '-but _AJ _we came here for some _information_, remember?' Alcezar blinked at the two scowling girls but Nasira smiled widely at them, their youthful impatience reminded her so much of herself when she was just a villain-in-training.

'Friends of yours?' Nasira spoke lightly to her nephew with a flicker of amusement. Alcezar then pulled a grimace of exasperation which reminded the sorcereress of her brother Jafar.

'Associates…' He responded grimly. '-but they do have a valid point Aunt Nasira, we need some information..'

'What kind of information?' Nasira asked as the two girls sat either side of Alcezar.

'What day is this for a start?' Alcezar asked her curiously.

'It is June sixteenth two-thousand and one..' Nasira replied lightly. All three of the young villainous kids' jaws dropped in shock.

'It is?' Savannah gasped, being the first to come around. 'Oh my god.. Guys, we don't even exist in this time..' She turned to her fellows.

'Perfect..' Eris grinned widely. '-we won't be recognised by our parents..'

'Eris..' Savannah responded scowling.

'What?' The red-skinned goddess blinked before bouncing excited in her seat. '-this is our chance to cause some _real_ chaos!'

'We're _not_ causing chaos..' Alcezar responded sharply causing the goddess to pout moodily. '-we can't risk jeopardizing our own existence just so you can fulfil some rebellious tendency Eris.'

'You sound like your own father..' Nasira replied kinking a brow.

'Thank you..' Alcezar replied with a smile before turning serious. '-speaking of parents, can you tell us anything about our future parents in this time which may help us out..'

'_No!_' Nasira instantly interjected crossly causing Alcezar to tail off wide-eyed as his female companions both jumped with surprise. 'Alcezar Jafar you cannot let your parents know that you are there son!' The sorcereress scowled at her nephew before turning to Eris and Savannah. 'And the same goes for your girls, your parents can't discover that you're kith and kin to them.'

'Why not?' Eris scowled at the witch, as a goddess her pride would not allow a lesser being to tell her what to do. Alcezar frowned confused by his aunt's words but Savannah turned to the red-skinned goddess and answered her words.

'Because it may create a logical paradox..' Both Alcezar and Eris stared at Savannah but Nasira smiled at the green-skinned witch/fairy's words.

'Exactly right..' Nasira sounded in a pleased voice glad that someone was finally understanding the unique situation they were in. Savannah knew Eris wouldn't understand but she blinked at Alcezar's confusion.

'AJ, you said it yourself, we don't want to do anything that will jeopardize our existence… maybe our parents aren't meant to learn who we truly are.' The green-skinned witchling sounded plainly causing the demi-god sorcerer to nod with understanding.

'Well that's fine by me 'cause I had no intention of materializing on cloud nine and _shocking_ my mother..' Eris rolled her eyes, then paused before reconsidering. '-although, that _does_ sound like fun..'

'_Eris_..' Savannah hissed irritably.

'We might already be too late..' Alcezar said to his aunt causing the witch to blink. Eris and Savannah too blinked in surprise at his words.

'What do you mean?' Nasira spoke carefully, kinking a brow. 'Who else knows you're here?'

'All the toons in the House of Mouse, that's where the portal we came through dumped us, they don't know our names but Savannah is the spitting image of her mother, it won't be long before our parents figure out the truth and ID the rest of us..'

* * *

><p>…<em>at the exact same moment in the Mouse of Mouse…<em>

'For the last _time_..' Maleficent's nostrils flared furiously as she seethed at her fellow villains. '-that _wretched_ girl has _nothing to do with me!~!_' For some reason the others didn't seem to believe her. Ever since that gawky green-skinned child had appeared on stage she'd been relentlessly asked if the girl was hers.

'Maleficent dah-ling..' Cruella purred from the next table. '-you don't have to be ashamed, we've all had our secret _indiscretions_.. as you know-' The fur mad woman added with a ruby-lipped smirk. '-that's how I ended up with Trixella..' She smirked at the thought of her little girl at home, probably outsmarting her bumbling babysitter's Jasper and Horace.

'Why would I have a child? I loathe and despise _children!~!_' Maleficent snarled, two angry dark green patches forming on her cheeks. 'I would kill the little beast before it could even be born..'

'Now Mal..' Ursula smiled a thick wide ruby smile. '-she does look a lot like you..'

'_She does not!_' Maleficent snapped moodily.

'Will you devil-worshippers keep it down!' Frollo hissed from a table near by. 'Some of us came here for the show, not to listen to a cackling coven of-' Frollo shivered with disgust as he uttered the next word. '-_witches_..'

'How dare you tell me to keep it down! I am the Mistress of All Evil, I don't have to listen to some god-fearing ninny..' She immediately pushed her green-orbed staff towards him. Frollo instantly pulled out a crucifix and a bottle of holy water. He waved his crucifix as if trying to ward her off uttering,

'Stay back Bride of Satan, I am a man of god!' Frollo then began throwing holy water at the three villainesses crying out, 'The power of Christ compels you… the power of Christ compels you… the power of Christ compels you..'

'Will one of you please shut him up!' Jafar snarled irritably back to the villainesses, not even bothering to turn around. Maleficent shot a blast of electricity at the judge who cried out,

'Oh dear..' He then crumpled on the floor in a heap.

'Thank you..' Jafar called out before continuing his conversation with Hades beside him.

'So Mal..' Ursula smiled a wide thick-lipped smirk. '-who's the daddy?'

'How many times do I have to tell you imbeciles?' Maleficent hissed. 'The brat is not affiliated with me!'

'Can you at least admit that she looks a bit like you?' The Wicked Queen asked from the table next to them.

'Alright, alright..' The green-skinned witch sighed. '-I'll admit that there are some _slight_ similarities between us but I assure you, she isn't mine!'

'Perhaps not… but we could use her and her friends to our advantage..' Jafar sounded, swivelling around in his seat as he and Hades sat diagonally in front of them.

'Oh here we go..' Hades sighed heavily. '-Jafman has another plot to get stinky little revenge on Mickey Mouse..'

'That pip-squeak will rue the day he gave me Agrabah in the palm of my hand..' Jafar uttered darkly.

'Oh, you mean the snow globe?' Hades smirked widely.

'Yess…' The vizier snarled balling his fists. '-he made me look a fool..'

'Yeh, and that's new is it?' Hades kinked a brow but Maleficent spoke as the vizier's face twisted into an angry snarl.

'What is this scheme of yours Jafar..' Maleficent asked the vizier sweetly causing Jafar to give her a suave leer.

'It's quite simple really my dear..' He drawled lightly. '-those kids are from another time right?'

'Right..' Maleficent nodded.

'-so they'll be interested in going back to their own time, but their evil, so they can't resist a scheme.' Jafar paused then narrowed his eyes evilly. 'Knowing this why don't we make them an _offer_ they can't _refuse_..'

'What kind of offer?' Ursula asked kinking a brow.

'They help us take over the club and we'll send them home..' Jafar responded smoothly.

'Hate to bust your bubble Jaffy but how are we supposed to hold our end of the bargain?' Hades asked curiously. 'I'm a god who doesn't have the power to manipulate time..'

'I can to create a new spell..' Jafar replied. '-I could reword an old banishing spell and combine it with a travelling elixir..'

* * *

><p>…<em>back in Nasira's pyramid…<em>

'As long as your parents don't discover who you are we should be alright..' Nasira stated plainly. '-but to be safe I'm going to create a time-travelling spell by combining father's banishing spell with an ancient travelling elixir-' The witch instantly froze mid-sentence as her eyes clouded over suddenly.

'Aunt Nasira?' Alcezar waved a hand in front of the witch's eyes but she took no notice.

'What's wrong with her?' Savannah asked in a worried tone.

'Pfft, don't you know anything fairy..' Eris sneered. '-she's having a vision, she must be a Seer.'

'What do you see?' Alcezar sounded concerned as Nasira's face was completely vacant. She then opened her mouth and uttered in a clam yet creepy tone

'I see _Death_ coming..'

* * *

><p><em>Little Notes:<em>

_Ok Peeps… apologise for this chapter being so late. The plot is far more complex than I ever thought it was going to be so it's taking forever to write!_

_First point, Nasira's title belongs to me. I wanted to give her an impressive title so I created Mystical Sorceress of the Nile.. I figured that since she and Jafar are twins they probably both big themselves up a little… again the similar twin thinking is demonstrated later on when they have the same idea for a spell._

_I know this has been a little Than light recently but he'll be back in the next chap I promise!_

_Stay tuned…_

_Ditzy X _


	14. A Step Back in Time, part two

**Professor VonDrake's Extraordinary Time-Contraption-Thingy**

_As with it's forerunner House of Twisted Toons most of the characters belong to Disney I am merely borrowing them for this story but I do own most of the second generation so some form of notice is required if you wish to use them… This story has links connecting it to both my Hades&Seph fics and Jafar's Disastrous Dates but is __not directly related __to them. Persephone, Thanatos and Eris all come from my Hades&Seph fics in the Hercules section and as usual those who've read them will have a bit of knowledge on those characters personalities.._

_This story goes out to everybody who was a part of H.o.T.T in reviews or just silently following the story on the side.. I may have wrote it but you guys made it.. it's been a long time planning but here it is peeps… the sequel. Enjoy.. X_

* * *

><p><em>Dedicated to my regular Review Crew: who keep me writing… let me know your still out there! Haven't heard from quite a few of you since the new year started and am beginning to worry… Thanatos hasn't been picking on you has he? X<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Fourteen:<strong>**A Step Back in Time (part two)**

'You feel a bit better now Darcy?' Daisy asked the little eight year old duckling as she polished off her bowl of vanilla and raspberry-ripple ice-cream.

'Much better thank you muh-' The female duckling stopped herself mid-word causing Daisy and Minnie to blink while Molly's eyes widened in shock. '-I mean Daisy.' Darcy corrected herself flushing with a little embarrassment at almost blurting out the truth.

'Oh good..' Daisy sounded after a brief moment, letting out a soft laugh. She could have sworn this duckling was about to call her 'mom'.. but then, she was from another time, maybe she just missed her mother.

'I'll just tidy all this away..' Minnie sounded lightly, picking up all the empty ice-cream dishes and dropping them into the kitchen sink which was filled with hot soapy water. Molly smiled at her mother as she did this, recognising this pent up need for everything to be neat and orderly… everything had to be just so. It was a trait that her mother was infamous for back in her own time and it was nice to see her mother wasn't that different in the past.

'Y'know..' Darcy's voice suddenly brought Molly out of her mental comparisons and back to their present situation. Her best friend was now studying her uncle's broken remote, deducing what exactly was wrong with it. '-I think I can fix this… with the right bits, of course.' The little duck mused as she studied the remote's interacted tiny chip-board.

'You can?' Molly asked hopefully as Minnie came back to the table.

'Sure, I've seem my unca's blue-prints often enough.' Darcy smiled widely. 'I was even in his laboratory when he was building this remote.'

'What do you need to fix it?' Minnie asked curiously, leaning her hands on the back of Molly's chair.

'Just a screw-driver, some replacement bits for the chipboard..' Darcy sounded lightly.

'Hmm..' Daisy stroked the under-side of her bill thoughtfully as she pondered. 'Donald has some tools in his cupboard down the hall and I'm sure we can find you some replacement parts.' The female duck replied with a wide smile. 'Why don't we go ask him if he'll let you borrow some.' She added brightly standing up and the eight year old duckling jumped down from their seats.

'You really think he'll let me use them?' Darcy asked anxiously, in her time her father was not very keen on his little duckling using tools unsupervised.

'Just throw him a set of puppy-dog eyes and bat those cute little lashes and he'll be putty in your hand.' Daisy winked at Darcy who smiled widely. The two ducks began walking off down the hallway in search of Donald together.

'Well Molly..' Minnie sounded lightly addressing the little mouse in front of her. '-I have a few things that I need to do backstage for Mickey, do you want to come and help?'

'Oh boy, oh boy..' Molly bounced in her seat excitedly. '-that sounds just swell Minnie, I'd love to come and help you out.' The little mouse then bounced down off her seat beaming widely at her mother. Other kids thought helping out their parents was lame and boring but Molly just loved helping people and if she could make just one person smile while doing it then it made her day so much brighter..

Minnie gave a trademark giggle at this and smiled brightly at the little girl before her. Molly's sunny personality was so much like Mickey's that she just knew her boyfriend was not going to object to having a little extra help on tonight's show.

'Well then-' Minnie scooped up her clipboard and took Molly by the hand. '-let's go find out what Mickey wants to do since you guys arrival means we have to re-plan the show.'

'Oh.' Molly sounded in a small guilty voice. 'I'm sorry muh- I mean Minnie.' Molly corrected herself instantly. 'We didn't mean to cause you so much trouble..' Minnie smiled at the little mouse who looked genuinely upset to hear that they had disrupted the show.

'_Aww_..' Minnie wrapped her arm around Molly and hugged her warmly. '-it's not your fault Molly, it's just one of those things.' As Molly hugged Minnie she felt a slight tear roll down her cheek. Hugs from her mother usually made her feel better, they were so warm and filled her soul with that warm, safe fuzzy feeling… but her mother didn't even know she was her mother.

'Molly what's wrong?' Minnie asked pulling away and looking both confused and a little upset. Her hugs had never made anyone cry before… Mickey told her she gave the best hugs in the world.

'I miss my mommy.' Molly sounded softly, wiping her tears away on her sleeve.

'Oh it'll be ok honey..' Minnie replied then smiled at the little mouse. 'Tell you what? You help me with my jobs and I promise I will do all I can to help you get home.'

'You promise?' Molly sounded looking optimistic.

'With sunshine and sparkles.' Minnie beamed widely at her and the little mouse then smiled a wide sunny smile at her. 'Now let's go find Mickey..'

* * *

><p>…<em>in the theatre..<em>

'There's just one thing you might have overlooked..' Ursula sounded picking up her lipstick with a tentacle, transferring it to her pudgy lilac hand and painting her lips before blowing the vizier a kiss then continuing. '-if these kids are indeed evil then what makes you think they won't be plotting a scheme already?'

Jafar repressed the urge to shudder at her man-hungry leer, she would no doubt eat him alive… along with the other male villains if she got the chance.

'She brings up a good point Jafar..' Maleficent drawled amiably. '-they're in a time where nobody knows them, it's the opportune time to scheme.'

'Perhaps to you and I my dear..' Jafar smiled a snake-like leer at the witch/fairy. '-but those villainettes seemed more interested in finding out information on our time which suggests one or two things. One: they could just be gathering such information for a scheme.. Or more likely, two: they could be from the future, in which case they will not scheme for fear of wiping out their own existence.'

There was silence around the villainous tables as Jafar's words were absorbed by the group… then Hades broke the silence sniggering.

'Heh-heh Jafman, have you been inhalin' opium outta the bazaar again?' The fiery god flashed the vizier a wide-fanged smirk. 'Listen to yourself buddy, you sound completely mushuga..' He then twisted his finger loosely around in the air by his ear with a low whistle.

'Oh..' Jafar sounded in a low voice, dripping with both offence and cynicism. '-and I suppose you _gods_ don't believe Time Travel is possible do you?' The vizier scowled at his best friend as Hades only kinked a brow.

'Actually, it is possible.. with permission from my granpappie Chronos that is.' The fiery god then shrugged casually as he took a swig of nectar.

'Who's that?' Ursula sounded intrigued, leaning forward to Hades as it wasn't very often that the god spoke about his family subterranean or otherwise.

'He's God of Time and he's a crotchety old coot..' Hades frowned at the memory of the last time he'd seen his ancient grandfather. '-if he's not informed of _any_ time meddlin' beforehand then _ohh-ho-ho.._ somebody's in for an earbashin'.. he can get pretty cranky.' His expression turned almost pensive as he added, 'Y'know he once beat me senseless for answerin' him back when I was a kid.'

'Hmmm, I like the old timer already..' Maleficent sounded with an air of rare amusement. Anyone who was into Hades-bashing was ok in her books. There was some light snickering at Maleficent's pun but none laughter harder than Jafar.

'Oy… not the bronchial thing _again_..' Hades griped shooting the vizier a death-glare.

'_Yes.._' Jafar slapped his hand off the table. '-that is brilliant my dear! I love the way your foul little mind works..' He chuckled for a moment longer before settling again.

'Thank you Jafar..' Maleficent smirked smugly from her side of the table.

* * *

><p>…<em>further along the audience…<em>

Eighteen year old Hercules, who had been sitting with his mentor Phil and winged-horse Pegasus, suddenly perked up as he recognised a face a few tables away.

'Is that Aladdin?' The red-headed youth sounded in surprise. 'It is!' He instantly pushed up from the table to flag down his friend.

'Hey Aladdin! Over- _whoops!_' In his haste to get his friend's attention the demi-god hero-in-training had knocked over the table itself. 'Uh, here… let me get that.' Hercules blushed sheepishly and picked up the table setting it back in position and replacing the knocked items. Phil only slapped his face and grumbled something in distinct as Pegasus merely rolled his eyes. On a positive note though, all this did catch Aladdin's attention and the young Arabian boy smiled, excused himself from his own table and headed over.

'Hey Hercules, whoa… still not got a handle on that strength yet?' Aladdin smiled pleasantly, it wasn't a dig but a passing remark. Hercules still flushed with embarrassment at it.

'Uh… yeh… but-but I'm workin' on it though.' The teenage boy replied self-consciously before smiling at his friend. 'So, uh, how have you been?'

'Ah not bad… been quiet in Agrabah recently, what about you? How's training going?' Aladdin sounded keenly.

'Um, it's going ok, I guess..' Hercules replied causing Phil to roll his eyes.

'Oh sure, just ok… ya just took out the Neman Lion but I guess that's no big deal..' The old satyr grumbled under his breath so the boys wouldn't hear.

'How's Jasmine?' Hercules carried on as if Phil had said nothing.

'Oh, she's great. She's just down there if you wanna say hi.' Aladdin gestured back to his table where she was sat with Abu, Genie and the magic carpet.

'Really, well sure, I'd love to say hi.' He moved two paces before remembering something and turning back to his table. 'Oh, I'll be right back Phil.' He waved off his coach and Pegasus cheerfully before heading down the tables with Aladdin.

'Take your time kid.' Phil shrugged casually, not really caring.

* * *

><p>…<em>Backstage…<em>

Donald and Mickey were going over the plans for the show through furrowed brows, they'd lost a lot of time due to the arrival of those strange kids and they needed to get this show up and running before Pete could close them down. It had taken them a long time but they had finally reworked the show so they could still fit everything in if they dropped the opening stint of the third act.

'Ok, Donald I think that's done it…' Mickey smiled. '-as long as there are no further interruptions then we should be able to finish the show.'

'And hopefully we can figure out how to send those kids back home..' Donald added in his scratchy voice, sounding concerned.

'Hopefully.' Mickey agreed before musing on it. 'Maybe you should phone Professor VonDrake for advice..'

'Hey yeh..' Donald sounded with a smile. '-he would know what to do.' At this point Minnie walked in with Molly beside her.

'Are we ready to go restart the show?' She asked brightly causing the boys to look up at her.

'We sure are Minnie..' Mickey smiled widely before noticing the little mouse beside her. '-uh, what's she doing here?'

'Oh don't worry about her Mickey, Molly has agreed to be my little helper until we figure out how to get her and her friends home.' Mickey smiled widely at his girlfriends words.

'Well okay-dokey, Donald is just about to phone Professor VonDrake for advice on what to do about the kids anyway.' Mickey replied airily as Donald began to set of down the hall.

'Oh Donald, Daisy's looking for you.' Minnie sounded, catching him as he passed her.

'Aww phooey..' Donald sounded before adding as he continued down the hallway. '-now what've I done.' He muttered to himself as he carried on down the hallway. Molly blinked in surprise at Donald's words, she had never seen him as anything but devoted to Daisy in her time.

'Sorry about him Molly, he's a little rough around the feathers but his heart is in the right place..' Minnie sounded lightly placing a hand in the small of Molly's back. 'Come on sweetpea, we need to go make sure Horace has the new schedule so he can queue in the correct lighting and toons.'

'Okay-dokey..' Molly smiled widely and the two of them headed off towards the projection room at the back of the audience.

* * *

><p>…<em>on the stage of House of Mouse…<em>

Mickey leapt out onto the lit up stage of the club to a big cheer.

'Thank you, thank you..' The infamous mouse beamed widely. '-we at the House of Mouse would like to apologise for the delay in restarting the show, thanks to a few 'unexpected guests' we have had to alter our show line-up.'

In the villains section Hades snorted with disgust,

'Friggin' pesky little brats..' The fiery god rolled his eyes and folded his arms tightly. '-glad I don't have any kids.' There was a murmur of agreement from the rest of the villains around at his words.

'And while we at the House of Mouse try to figure out where they came from and how to send them back, why don't you all enjoy this cartoon with Goofy's own unique style of solving his!' Mickey declared brightly, swinging his arm back in traditional style as the lights of the theatre went off and the screen turned from static to the opening credits of the Goofy cartoon…

…Suddenly there was an interruption and the screen instantly turned pitch black.

The audience gasped in shock as Mickey turned around with a large scowl to glare at the screen.

'Oh now what!' He declared turning and glaring up towards Horace in the control room.

* * *

><p>…<em>above, in the control room…<em>

Horace Horsecollar blinked in confusion at the control board in front of him.

'Now what in Sam-hill is goin' on?' He sounded bemused and scratching his head. Everything was hooked up correctly, there was no reason for the cartoon not to play. The next second his radio beeped and Minnie's voice sounded slightly anxious.

'_Horace, what happened? Is everything ok? Over.'_

'No Minnie, everything is not ok, we got yahoos in Brazil choppin' down the rainforest, kids these days just don't respect their elder's like they used to an' the internet is too dang slow for my likin'.. Over.' He reeled off as he pressed the talk button on the radio.

There was a pause before Minnie's voice sounded again.

'_I was referring to the cartoon Horace..' _Her voice sounded wearily before she added concerned._ '-why isn't it playing? Over.'_

'Well there's no reason why it shouldn't play..' Horace replied responded as he checked on the equipment before spotting something unusual. '-in fact according to the counter by the monitor here, it is playin'… huh? That's weird, then why ain't it on the screen?' He paused studying it before lifting his radio and ducking down under the desk to double check wiring.

* * *

><p>…<em>back in the House of Mouse theatre…<em>

'_I gotta check this out..' _Horace's voice sounded over the radio as Minnie blinked confused before looking over at Mickey on stage and shrugging with a 'we dunno what's wrong' jerk of her head. However before Mickey could address the audience the stage was suddenly bathed in this strange eerie glowing green light…

…Once more the audience gasped out in shock.

'Oh my goodness..' Cinderella sounded from her seat by her prince as her two mice friends Jacque and Gus gawped stupidly in amazement from their resting place on the booth's backrest.

'Gee whiz…' Thumper uttered as he, Bambi and Flower all gawped.

'Jiminy Crickets..' Pinocchio sounded in shock causing his conscience to look up.

'What's that Pinoc?' He asked him before looking at where the wooden boy was gazing.

'Holy Hasslehoff!' He yelped at the green light as it split into two separate lights.

The two glowing green lights eventually faded, revealing themselves to be the eyes of some Hoodoo tribal-looking mask with two jester-like horns and a wide creepy mouth full of sharp pointed teeth.

'Jumping Jellyfish… what in da name of Neptune is that?' Sebastian the crab cried out in surprise as it's scary green orb-like eyes rolled around the crowd while a creepy smirking leer twisted across it's mouth.

And it wasn't just the good toons that were slightly unnerved by this sinister new arrival.

'What do you suppose it is..' Cruella sounded in a hushed voice, eyeing the mask warily.

'I haven't the faintest idea..' Maleficent responded, she was too proud to admit that the strange feeling in her gut was uneasiness at this newcomer so she buried it deep within her and donned her usual sneer.

'No way..' Hades gasped, not surprised in the same sense as the other guests around him but more out of awed respect. '-I've heard of these guys..' He sounded with a slight smirk as two smaller masks appeared by on either side of the large one, their designs were different but they looked just as creepy. Next to him Jafar kinked a brow, his own unease ebbing slightly at his friend's reaction.

'Oh..' He drawled curious now. '-and who are they?'

'The Petro Loa…' Hades responded in a dark tone, turning his smirk to Jafar. '-from what I understand their racket is Soul Collection, but not in the same sense as me..' The god added to clarify his point. '-they're _worse. _They just consume the souls they collect.'

'So what are they exactly..?' Jafar sounded intrigued.

'They're ancient African demonic spirits who conduct their business with either stupid, greedy or corrupt mortals, promising them great power in exchange for souls-' Hades rolled his eyes at this bit. '-usually they affix a curse to it so they can reclaim that soul later or they bargain with divine beings: usually a psycopomp or a Death God because they slice the life-lines of the living and there's this _little_ clause stating that until a soul reaches the Underworld it's legally the reaper's property.'

'Let me guess… another of Zeus' stupid rules?' Jafar smirked widely.

'Actually _no_..' Hades sounded as brows contracted, his smirk widening slightly further. '-this rule has been around long before Zeus and it doesn't just apply to us, it applies to all godly pantheons the world over. Something to do with keeping a divide between living and dead realms, uhh… I dunno that much on how it came about, I just know that once they arrive in my realm, ba-boom… they're stuck for eternity. _Hah!_'

Jafar frowned at the fiery god's amusement for a moment before speaking.

'I don't understand..' The vizier drawled in a low measured tone. '-if they could offer you great power then why have you never sought their assistance in getting rid of Hercules?'

'Duh..' Hades responded with a childish jeer. '-because I'd have to _give_ them some of my hard-earned so_uls! _And F.Y.I Jaffy-' The fiery god clicked his fingers in slight exasperation. '-I do _not_ exchange souls! Never have, never will..' He then folded his arms tightly, his blue flames rippling irritably as he pouted petulantly. Jafar would have rolled his eyes at his best friend's strop but the large demonic Loa on stage was now opening his mouth and as his large jagged teeth parted it revealed a bright green vortex…

…Mickey, who was the only toon stood on the dark stage, bathed in an eerie green light, gasped as out of the demonic mask's mouth issued several sinister moving shadows which seeped down to the main floor and hid in the shadows of the room. This was either, under tables, behind the purple velvet curtains or other shadowy nooks in the club.

'Oh my…' The infamous mouse stuttered nervously as next something big, shadowy and black began to swirl in the glowing vortex inside the mouth of the demonic mask. Mickey backed away slightly worried but was unable to rip his eyes away from what was going on in front of him, he was transfixed with both horror and dread. He knew deep down that this mask was evil and whatever was now spewing forth in a mass cloud of black smoke was not going to be good either..

The audience, both good and evil toons were staring in shock and awe, even Hades who was supposed to be in a strop was gawping like a smoking goldfish… clearly he'd never seen anything like this before. Suddenly the large smoky trail ended and the demonic mask closed it's mouth and resumed it's silent eerie grinning as it's orbs cast a cool gaze around the crowd.

The bright green light that had been bathing the stage instantly dimmed to a faint greenish glow as the smoking mass instantly began to manifest itself, hurtling down from the ceiling towards the stage. As it hit the stage it instantly began to transform. As the smoke swirled in a slow-motion tornado-like fashion, sweeping floor-length black robes appeared, then the hazy out-line of a tall, being formed. With a sweep of it's scrawny forearm the smoke vanished completely revealing what had come out of the mouth of the largest Petro Loa.

A white-skinned skinny boy of around twelve with a heart-shaped face was standing on the stage. Although he was quite striking in appearance, he had round golden eyes and a quiff of golden flames which flickered calmly on his cranium in the place of hair. Mickey instantly knew that he was looking at a child of divine descent but he could not shake off his gut instinct that was telling him not to trust this boy… he looked inherently evil.

Oddly enough the young deity looked cool and collected standing there on stage with everybody staring in awe at him, almost as if travelling into different times was normal to him.

'Wh-who are you?' Mickey finally plucked up enough courage to speak to this new being. Instantly the boy's golden orbs snapped onto the infamous mouse and he did something completely unexpected…

...his lips twisted into a wide smirk.

* * *

><p><em>Little Notes:<em>

_Heya Peeps! So sorry this chapter has taken so long to write… I had a little writer's block at the start of the new year but thankfully it has gone away, as you can already tell this fic is going to be longer than the first and will probably be just a little darker._

_I tried to introduce a few past good toons too and of course to give a hint to the time change I gave Hercules a little of his youthful awkwardness back because it was always cute to see… unfortunately Meg won't be in this fic as it's supposed to suggest he's not with her yet._

_Ok, I did a little research on the Petro Loa for writing this fic and found out a few facts which have been twisted for this fic… first off Disney screwed up royally (again) the Petro Loa were not used for evil magic as suggested in Princess and the Frog (this was the Rada Loa) in fact they were spirits of war that were summoned through the pounding of drums and sometimes used in matters of healing. I sort of came to the conclusion that Disney must have just mashed up all the Loa (L'wha) into what they eventually presented in the film. I also felt it was relevant for Hades to be aware of them since he is a god and would no doubt of heard about other pantheons and their rituals in his lifetime (the Egyptian and Norse pantheons even came into the Hercules series)._

_Again, a little creative twisting done again, the law over possession of souls severed by death which Hades talks about is entirely made up by me and I take full credit of it: I sort of believe that Underworld deities can't own a soul until it crosses into their realm, until that point Death is the legal owner as their responsible for the soul getting there._

_Oohhh… cliff-hanger! What is Thanatos gonna say to Mickey?_

_Stay tuned to find out.._

_~Ditzy X_


	15. Good News: Thy Name is,,, Thanatos?

**Professor VonDrake's Extraordinary Time-Contraption-Thingy**

_As with it's forerunner House of Twisted Toons most of the characters belong to Disney I am merely borrowing them for this story but I do own most of the second generation so some form of notice is required if you wish to use them… This story has links connecting it to both my Hades&Seph fics and Jafar's Disastrous Dates but is __not directly related __to them. Persephone, Thanatos and Eris all come from my Hades&Seph fics in the Hercules section and as usual those who've read them will have a bit of knowledge on those characters personalities.._

_This story goes out to everybody who was a part of H.o.T.T in reviews or just silently following the story on the side.. I may have wrote it but you guys made it.. it's been a long time planning but here it is peeps… the sequel. Enjoy.. X_

* * *

><p><em>Dedicated to my regular Review Crew: <em>_**I'M BACK!~!~!~!~! **__Are you guys out there! Drop me a review and let me know! ^_^ xoxo_

**Nightmaster000: OMG, I am so sorry you've had to wait so long for an update, are you still reading? Yes, trust Thanatos to make a big scene with his entrance, I blame the 'showmanship' he inherited off of Hades **rolls eyes** those darn pyroboys don't know when to quit! x**

**AngelofDarkness1959: Your probably my most avid reviewer hun, which means a lot **hugs** and all I could gather from Princess and the Frog was that Dr Faciler must have made some kind of Fausten Deal (the technical term for selling your soul) with the Petra Loa to gain his magical powers, probably with the promise of delivering them more souls to consume. And that was my favourite part too! I wrote a special Hades/Jafar conversation in this part with you in mind elaborating on this for you, let me know what you think.. X**

**Bubblybuttons2me: I'm truly sorry for the wait… hope your still reading and enjoying the story x**

**FantabulousXD: Lovin' the tag hun! It's here, it's here! I finally wrote more… let me know what'cha think! X**

**Vikishus: Lol I love you too hun **hugs** Oooh, I feel all warm and fuzzy from all this hugging, like a freshly baked internet cookie! ^_^ New chapter is finally up sweetie! X**

**Demons'n'Vampires: Lol, glad your liking the story… It's taken me faaar too long to update this fic but it's done! X**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Fifteen:<strong>**Good News: Thy Name is… Thanatos?**

'That's not important.' Thanatos sounded in a cool dismissive tone that didn't match his smirk, he then turned away from a confused Mickey and hopped down off the edge of the stage causing the audience of Disney toons in the front row to skirt away nervously with a wary eye towards the strange newcomer.

'Now hold on a minute.' Mickey sounded sharply, shaking off his confusion as Thanatos started to make his way through the crowd who remained on their guard. The twelve year old god stopped dead in his tracks but didn't turn around. 'You can't just burst in here and not tell us who you are!'

A sinister smirked curved Thanatos' pale lips at this moment.

'I think you'll find I did just that.' The twelve year old god replied smoothly before moving again. He only got as far as the fourth row of tables when the Head Mask of the Petra Loa's eyes glowed green once more.

'_Hurh_.._!_' It grunted causing Thanatos to halt again and turn back towards the African tribal mask that was still bathing the stage with an eerie glow.

'What?' The golden-flamed godling pouted immaturely as his eyes narrowed with irritation at the Head Loa. The mask's glowing green eyes seemed to blaze furiously at the fiery teen before it's huge gaping mouth opened and it spoke with a series of low grunts and noises sounding like 'ooga-booga-boo'. Thanatos raised a brow at the mask following his words perfectly.

'_Urh_, fiiine..' Thanatos rolled his eyes with teenage-exasperation, like he were being put upon, before turning to Mickey with a twisted smirk. 'You wanna name? I have many names..'

'Well, which name are you using now?' Mickey blinked confused, unsure what the sinister African voodoo mask had said to the god to convince him to talk to him.

'Depends where I am..' Thanatos responded, musing on it for a moment before his smirk returned. '-but I suppose _Death_ is as good as any.'

Many toons gasped at this revelation and the good toons began whispering in hushed voices while villains looked both curious and wary at the same time…

'D-D-Death?' Mickey gulped nervously, suddenly looking a little fearful now.

'Hey, you were the one who wanted to know who I was, remember?' Thanatos shrugged idly before turning to the crowd and gazing around threw narrowed eyes, clearly loving how they were reacting to his presence in the House of Mouse..

* * *

><p>From behind the stage Molly Mouse moved to the side of the curtain with Minnie close behind her, both female mice were curious to see what was going on. The moment the eight year old mouse-girl saw who was causing the commotion on the theatre floor she gave an instant gasp of recognition.<p>

'Oh my gosh, it's Thanatos..' Molly sounded placing her little white-gloved hands to her face in surprise.

'Who?' Minnie asked in surprise blinking confused.

'Where we're from, he's known as the Grim Reaper or Death-' Molly sounded gently.

'_Death?-!_' Minnie squeaked out in horror before Molly could continue. 'So he's evil then?' She added looking worried and instantly Molly smirked at her mother's words.

'No… He doesn't get involved with arguments between nice toons and evil toons, he thinks those 'petty squabbles' are beneath him-' Minnie blinked at the eight year old mouse beside her before her eyes turned to watch Thanatos as Molly continued in a wary tone. '-but don't let that fool you, he's not a very nice guy and if he's here then it's not good.' The little mouse with the red bow and matching dungaree-skirt then moved towards the curtain at the side of the stage.

'Molly, where are you going?' Minnie hissed panicked as Molly headed out towards the stage where Mickey and the Petra Loa were.

'I'm going to find out why he's here..' Molly sounded with the exact same stubborn and firm expression Minnie-herself used.

'No, don't… just let Mickey handle it.' Minnie started, worried about her safety but it was too late, Molly had already stepped out onto the stage and was walking over to where Mickey stood, vaguely aware that some of the toons in the audience were occasionally glancing to her distracted by her presence.

* * *

><p>…<em>at that moment on stage…<em>

'If your really Death, why are you here? It can't be anyone's time yet..' Mickey sounded in a stronger voice, determined not to let this strange sinister-looking kid intimidate him in his own club..

'It's not..' Thanatos responded before adding as a wave of relief rippled around the club. '-at least, not yet it's not. I have other business here..' The godling simply stated privately thinking that Mickey was too nosy for his own good.

'Like what?' The high-pitched girly tone of Molly Mouse sounded and instantly both Thanatos and a horrified Mickey turned to the eight year old mouse.

'Now come on Molly..' Mickey instantly sounded, moving towards the tiny mouse-girl and trying to push her back towards Minnie. '-you shouldn't be up here.'

'I was sent here by all our parents to bring you and our peers home.' Thanatos responded to Molly's question, distorting the truth slightly and deliberately hiding the rift in the cosmos. As far as the twelve year old God of Death was concerned too much damage had been done by the time travel alone and every toon here knew too much already… he would need to think of a way to fix this once he'd located the rest of his peers.

Both Molly and Mickey, who had been struggling with each other on stage, froze at these words and looked as one towards the golden-flamed boy.

'You know how to get us home?' Molly sounded hopefully.

'The Loa are willin' to create a portal back into our time-' At these words the three Petra Loa on stage flashed matching jagged grins. '-but first I need to track down our peers, how many are here?' Thanatos asked the eight year old mouse and instantly Molly flushed.

'Only me and Darcy. The rest ran off..' She sounded bashfully and Mickey, who was still holding her shoulders, instantly felt her tense up at these words. When he glanced over to Thanatos he quickly realised why she was so nervous as the fiery godling looked furious.

'_Rrrrr_…' Thanatos flared into a flaming skull, the guests of the House of Mouse that had been nearby had already scattered at the sight of his skeleton. 'Lousy pain-in-the-flame-yutzes always makin' my life _difficult_..' The godling growled in a low dangerous voice as his flames seemed to quiver and threaten to recede with his growing annoyance…

* * *

><p>…Jafar smirked in amusement at Death's fiery temper before turning to Hades who was kinking his brow in slight confusion.<p>

'That's Death incarnate?' The blue-flamed Lord of the Dead was uttering bemused before frowning slightly irritated with at the teen god, as if just remembering something. 'The Fates could've introduced me to this little putz sooner, I gotta bone to pick with him about my lack of numbers..'

'The boy has some temper don't you agree Hades..' The vizier sounded in a hinted tone to his fiery friend.

'Yeh, him and most of the Underworld, so what?' Hades responded turning to Jafar as his scowl deepened, not liking the vizier's tone.

'Well, he reminds me a lot of a certain other..' Jafar paused for effect. '-_flame-haired deity_ I know..' Hades eyes widened as he realised what his best friend was insinuating by this, he then glared deeply at Jafar who smirked slightly amused.

'Whoa, whoa, he is _not_ mine!' Hades snapped touchily. 'Hello.. I _think_ I'd know if he was, besides, I ain't been with a chick in centuries, not since..' The fiery god broke off suddenly realising he may have said too much in the heat of his fury then added hastily. '-well, never you mind.' He then folded his arms tightly across his chest while slouching, his bottom lip jutting out in petulant annoyance.

'Are you sure?' Jafar sounded in a measured tone lanced with something that sounded like goading.

'_Whadda ya mean am'a sure?_' Hades bristled at the vizier next to him, turning a light orange. 'No immortal goddess on Olympus wants me and mortal women die after I nail 'em'- The fiery god suddenly smirked, returning blue and distracted from his rant. '-but hey, once they've been with me what else they gotta live for, right?'

'Err… right.' Jafar answered unsurely, not sure if he really agreed or if he even wanted to imagine it either. 'So that slave-girl you have at the moment, I forget her name, you… haven't…' Jafar tailed off delicately but Hades smirked already knowing what he was asking.

'What, with Meg, _no way! _Wouldn't touch her with my dikrano… first off: I never screw the staff, I'd loose a lotta slave-girls that way and second off: I need this doll alive to bring in the monsters I need to take down Zeus, never underestimate the lure of a pretty face Jaffy..'

'Noted for future reference.' Jafar sounded dismally with the slight undertone suggesting he didn't really care…

* * *

><p>…Thanatos eventually managed to calm himself again, smoke enveloping him as his skin and eyes reappeared before the smoke dispelled once more.<p>

'Urh, hope you've paid the fire insurance Mick..' The fiery youth sounded vaguely before sighing heavily and snapping his fingers causing a lethal-looking black-handled scythe to appear out of black smoky darkness, he caught it in his tight grip and twirled it around once. 'Alright, I suppose I better track down these clowns before the Grand Design is totalled.' Thanatos was about to vanish out before Molly called out,

'Wait!' Thanatos instantly turned his golden eyes to her with a raised eyebrow questioningly. Molly smiled at him. 'Can Darcy and I do anything to help?'

'Yeh, stay here, those schnooks will probably be back..' Thanatos sounded dismissively then vanished out in a swirl of smoky darkness, his disembodied voice adding sharply. '-_and stay outta trouble!_' At the same time Thanatos left the Loa on the back wall melted out of sight.

'Can do!' Molly sounded happily in response before pulling herself out of Mickey's grip and bounding off stage, brushing passed an amazed Minnie and rushing off to locate her best friend and update her on the situation.

Mickey watched her go before his eyes locked with Minnie's.

The female mouse shrugged confused before signalling Mickey to introduce the next cartoon.

'Well folks..' The male mouse returned his attention to the audience. '-this is turning into quite an interesting night, isn't it? While we try to figure out why these disruptions keep happening this Goofy cartoon is sure to have you jumping for joy!' As the credits of the Goofy toon appeared Mickey darted off stage.

* * *

><p>As the cartoon rolled, centred around Goofy learning to trampoline, an envoy reached Jafar and Hades' table, via imp mail of course.<p>

'Your flamefulness..' Pain sounded grabbing both villains attention and dragging their attention away from the screen, they were finding the antics of Goofy annoying anyway. '-a message from Maleficent.'

'You have one too Jafar.' Pain sounded passing Jafar his note. Both imps then stood silently side-by-side as the two villains ripped open the note and scanned it.

'Uh, what? Is she outta her mind..' Hades murmured as he took in the words on the note.

The imps kinked their brows confused.

'Apparently so.' Jafar responded grimly.

This confused Pain and Panic even more.

'There's no way the kid is gonna agree to this..' Hades sounded irritably.

'Who's agreeing to what now?' Pain sounded perplexed but neither villain responded.

'How can you be sure?' Jafar sounded.

'Jaffy, the kid's Death, ok? That's like skin' the Fates to pick a side..' Hades kinked a brow with a smirk.

The imps were getting more and more confused by this conversation and slightly frustrated with being left out of the loop.

'It can't hurt to try..' Jafar responded smoothly.

'Heh, well it won't hurt me but you guys are mortal, remember?' Hades responded with a smirk.

'Hey, what did the note say..' Panic eventually sounded in a moody whiny tone complete with sulky arm-folding.

'Huh?' Hades finally acknowledged their presence. 'Oh. Villains meeting next interlude boys, so save our seats.' Pain and Panic kinked a brow at each other… still having no idea what the two villains were talking about…

* * *

><p>'Awright Darcy, I want you to be very careful when using tools ok, I don't want ya to hurt yourself..' Donald relented once the tiny eight year old duckling in the pretty blue nautical dress threw him her biggest baby blues… she was like a miniature version of Daisy to look at and impossible to resist. Darcy threw him the biggest smile then and Donald smiled back. Daisy had left Darcy with Donald, she didn't share their passion for tinkering or D.I.Y but her voice could be heard faintly from around the corner as she was on the phone in reception gossiping with Clarabelle Cow.<p>

'You can supervise me if you want.' The little duckling added sweetly in her girly voice with quacking lisp. 'My daddy always supervises me when I'm doing anything he thinks is dangerous, he says it's better to be safe than sorry.' Darcy sounded beaming as she clutched the broken remote to her chest. She loved spending time with her father but since the duck in front of her was technically him, even though he didn't know it yet, she didn't really miss him that much, she just missed his care and attention…

'Well sure..' Donald sounded beaming back at the little female duckling and taking her hand in the one that wasn't holding his tool box and leading her to the table nearby. '-your daddy sounds like a smart duck.' The more time he spent with this duckling the more Donald liked her. She was so unlike his three bratty nephews that were always playing pranks on him and trying his patience at every turn. Darcy was a dream to be with in comparison, she was sweet and she listened, she hadn't once tried his patience in any way and she actually wanted him to stick around. Donald found himself vaguely thinking that if he ever had a duckling of his own he'd want her to be just like her..

Darcy laid out all the bits of the remote that she had scooped up off the stage floor across the table top then frowned confused.

'Do ya know what tools you'll need?' Donald asked her kindly as he unclipped the tool box and lifted the lid. Darcy looked up clearly daunted by this and shook her head. 'Aw don't worry I'll help ya out..' Donald responded then looked down at the loose bits before fishing some tools out of the box. 'Screwdriver for the screws, flat-nosed pliers for the bent metal, needle-nose pliers for the wire and this one for any soldering- but I'll do that bit cause we don't want you burning yourself, ok?' He kept hold of the last tool but laid the others out for Darcy. 'You remember how this goes together don'tcha?' Donald added unsurely.

'Yeh, I was with my great-unca when he put it together..' The little duckling smiled picking up the screwdriver and unscrewing the back of the remote revealing the true extent of the damage to the remote.

The two ducks then began the arduous task of repairing the remote and slowly it began to take shape once more. Although the work itself was complicated it only took the two ducks working together around fifteen minutes to put it back together and Darcy beamed widely as she finally screwed the last screw back in place.

'You want me to make sure they're good and tight for ya?' Donald asked, he'd already packed the other tools away, the screwdriver was the only thing left out. He was quietly impressed that Darcy had known how to use the tools he'd given her, though he assumed that her father must have taught her at an early age. She really was a bright little duckling and chatty too. Once she'd learnt that he'd once done a stint in the Navy she wanted to know what it was like… his nephews had never once wanted to listen to his Navy-stories.

'Yes please..' Darcy smiled handing over the remote and the screwdriver, handing it handle first so he didn't even have to turn it in his hand. Donald smiled back taking the remote and quickly tightening the screws until they wouldn't budge.

'There ya go Darcy, good as new!' He declared brightly once finished, handing her the remote back beaming widely.

'Thank you for helping me Da-I mean Donald..' Darcy corrected herself instantly, blushing slightly, it felt weird calling her father by his birth name but she couldn't risk him learning the truth.

'Your very welcome Little Duckie..' Donald replied putting the screwdriver away before snapping the catches of the toolbox shut then getting up, taking the toolbox back to it's home nearby. He was, of course, unaware of the stab of emotion that jolted through Darcy Duck at his unwitting utterance of her special pet-name. However before Darcy could feel more than a slight jolt in her heart a high-pitched squeaky girl's voice sounded catching her attention and her blue-bowed head snapped towards the doorway.

'Darcy, Darcy, Darcy..' Molly Mouse shot into the room looking animated and wide-eyed, beaming as she caught sight of her best friend. Donald shut the cupboard door and straightened as the little mouse scampered into the room. 'He's here, He's here..'

'Who's here?' Darcy sounded hopping down from her seat.

'Thanatos, he just arrived two minutes ago and he has a way for us to go home!' Molly sounded excitedly. 'We just have to stay here while he brings the others back!'

'Really?' Darcy gave an enthusiastic quack suddenly looking happy.

'Aw, that's great news Darcy..' Donald sounded, forcing a smile towards the little duckling. He'd be sad to see her go but he knew he couldn't keep her from her parents, if she was his duckling he wouldn't rest until she was safe at home.

'He just wants us to do one thing..' Molly added beaming. '-stay outta trouble but that should be easy as we never get into trouble, huh?' She shut her eyes still beaming widely at her best friend in the whole world. Darcy giggled brightly and both girls suddenly clutched each other tightly twirling excitedly on the spot laughing happily together. The next moment Mickey, Minnie, Daisy and Goofy, who'd been serving guests on the floor and witnessed the whole conversation in the theatre, appeared in the door.

'What's going on?' Daisy sounded confused as her peers were smiling pleased at the girls.

'The girls finally have a way to get home!' Donald sounded brightly to his girlfriend.

'Ah-hah, isn't that just swell news..' Mickey beamed at Daisy.

'Now all we have t'do is wait for the rest of them kids to come back..' Goofy added with a grin.

'Well I doubt we'll have to wait long then..' Daisy said smiling widely. '-once those kids learn there's a way for them to get home I'm sure they'll be back in a flash..'

* * *

><p><em>Little Notes:<em>

_Hey Peeps… OMG, it's taken six months to update this story! I am so, so, SO SORRY! I've had a horrible time with this fic, I thought I was going to have to tear it down and start again but I have FINALLY worked out the little snag in my plot and I should be up and running again… Please, please, please review if you read this, I'm unsure of how many of it's fans are still on this site and I need reassurance that somebody is still reading this.._

_Also, have you heard? Disney are bringing back House of Mouse!-! **IT'S TRUE!-!** Ok, I admit, I'm probably waaay to old to be watching it anyway but the news still excites me… and I hear they're going to have the new characters in it as well as the old ones which is awesome!_

_Ok, people this is unrelated to the story whatsoever… but who would like me to write the first meeting between Thanatos, the Petra Loa and Dr Faciler into this fic? Because I am seriously considering it but it will depend on reader's opinion… also Hades will be having his 'first' encounter with Persephone in the next couple of chapters… I'm buzzing, you have no idea how exciting it is to be writing this fic again! It was the House of Mouse news that started it all!-!_

_I also have some new artwork up on deviantArt under my old tag of DitzyMinx Plz check it out and let me know what you think!_

_I Swear by the Styx you won't be waiting long for the next update.._

_Stay tuned..._

_~Ditzy x_


	16. Who the Heck is Al Maseer?

**Professor VonDrake's Extraordinary Time-Contraption-Thingy**

_As with it's forerunner House of Twisted Toons most of the characters belong to Disney I am merely borrowing them for this story but I do own most of the second generation so some form of notice is required if you wish to use them… This story has links connecting it to both my Hades&Seph fics and Jafar's Disastrous Dates but is __not directly related __to them. Persephone, Thanatos and Eris all come from my Hades&Seph fics in the Hercules section and as usual those who've read them will have a bit of knowledge on those characters personalities.._

_This story goes out to everybody who was a part of H.o.T.T in reviews or just silently following the story on the side.. I may have wrote it but you guys made it.. it's been a long time planning but here it is peeps… the sequel. Enjoy.. X_

* * *

><p><em>Dedicated to… whoever wants it: **sings** If ya want this dedicated to ya clap your hands (clap, clap) ^_^ x<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Nightmaster000: Yay… your still here! ^_^ Maleficent's plan is here in the chapter below… enjoy. As for the parents suddenly realising they actually have kids… could you imagine their faces? XD<strong>

**AngelofDarkness1959: Yeh, Hades would never let it die (oh dear, bad pun lol) and yes, somebody should remind Jafar about his little tryst with Jasmine… *sigh* he's sucha tool sometimes. **don't tell him I said that** And I love Donald/Darcy moments though it must be hard for Darcy, knowing that although he's her dad he's not really at the same time. Kinda sad actually… X**

**Coldblue: Aww, thank you… I'm trying so hard to keep the characters in character (which does drive me nuts, hence the six month absence from this story) believe it or not I find Maleficent the most difficult to write, I dunno why, I feel like I know her inside out from all my research but I just can't write her how I want to, weird huh? And stop wondering about Than and get reading below, the answers there.. X**

**KaiaUchiha1: Oh wow, in that case I'm honoured you picked my fics to get you back into Disney, though I can't help wondering how you started reading them in the first place. 0_o I'm also glad your enjoying the Hercules fics too, as you've probably noticed it does help when understanding some of the characters (though isn't necessary to read).. Good, I wish I could write more mature stories but I cringe whenever I have to do a scene with that type of content (no matter how mild) in my fic, I dunno why? Just do… I try to keep my fics light in humour and usually there's some kind of lesson at the end which Disney used to try and do (god knows if they still do that now)… I don't know much about Kingdom of Hearts apart from what I've read on Wiki and seen on You-Tube but looks fun.. Anyway, here's the update let me know what you think X**

**Vikishus: Ok hun, I hear ya loud and clear… no more singing in any chaps (unless of course someone starts petition on the review page… then your in trouble) And glad your excited! It's finally here so you can stop bouncing in your seat **Than told me you were doing it** X**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Sixteen:<strong>**Who the Heck is Al Maseer?**

'Here Aunt Nasira, have some water..' Alcezar sounded gently passing a glass of the cool clear liquid to his father's sister as she looked a little light-headed.

'Thank you my dear..' She sounded, slumping back against the soft red pillows of her chez-lounge and sipping the water.

'Death is here?' Savannah sounded vaguely, musing on Nasira's words.

'Duh. Thanatos has obviously followed us to this time.' Eris responded snidely, jutting her bottom lip out and placing her hands on her already well-formed hips.

'Thanks Eris..' The green-skinned witch-fairy scowled at the Goddess of Discord. '-I really needed help figuring that out!' Savannah glared at the goddess with an icy-cold look worthy of her mother and rather than be intimidated by this Eris glowered right back. The air around the two girls seemed to charge the with static energy of their animosity towards each other. So far the girls had been playing 'nice' with each other but it seemed that was going to change.

'_Girls_..' Alcezar scowled at the two teen villainettes who were posed like a couple of sparring alley cats. The subtle anger in the demi-sorcerer's voice was all that was needed to dowse these two girls and make them glimpse his feature's like two wary children. '-that will do..' Alcezar's voice was cool and collected but there was a restrained undertone of embarrassment, he didn't want his aunt to witness their silly tiff. He knew what the problem was… Thanatos. Ever since he'd shown open interest in Savannah Eris had been jealous, but Alcezar knew that Savannah was only a passing fancy. The moment the witchling showed open interest in return the fiery son of Hades would be looking for a way to get rid of her. Alcezar had never really understood Thanatos' appeal… did girls always want what they couldn't have? Females were a mystery to the demi-sorcerer and not one he intended on unravelling anytime soon, his studies in magic and alchemy was much more important to him..

Nasira had kinked an eyebrow intrigued by these two girls' squabbling, no doubt this 'Thanatos' boy at the centre of it, men always were at the very crux of most women troubles… they were such vile creatures. Her nephew's firm tone and calm yet athoritive manner when reprimanding the pair reminded her instantly of her older twin-brother Jafar, more proof that this boy was indeed her own flesh and blood.

'Do forgive my friends Aunt Nasira, sometimes they let their emotions get the better of them.' Alcezar stated smoothly trying to skate over this little incident as if it were nothing. This caused both Savannah and Eris to give him a sour look which was not missed by Nasira. The sorceress however chose not to enlighten her nephew of their face-pulling, they were after all still little girls..

'Naturally.' Nasira replied sweetly. Savannah kinked a brow at her tone inquisitively while Eris' aura glowed brighter irritated by it..

'And what's that supposed to mean?' The red-skinned goddess shot scathingly towards the Egyptian sorceress. Alcezar blanched at Eris' tone before two angry spots of colour flushed his high-cheekbones, the goddess was as temperamental as her mentor/birth father Ares.

'Stop looking for conflict Eris..' Alcezar snapped quick to respond, getting his words in before his aunt could. Nasira's lovely face had twisted into a scowl, she didn't like insolence inside her home.

'I can't help it!' The haughty goddess sounded with frustration, glaring at the demi-god sorcerer before her. 'I'm bored… this mind-numbingly sucks! I need some _real_ action!' The red-skinned goddess snarled, her arms swinging with aggravation.

Both Savannah and Nasira blinked at the irate Goddess of Discord, since they'd both just met her today neither of them knew her that well, but Alcezar had known her for several years and knew exactly what kind of 'action' she craved.

'Don't you even _think_ about it!' Alcezar growled aggressively, dropping his cool and collected façade, the last thing he wanted was this insolent goddess to ditch them.

'Why?' Eris declared irritated but pleased that she'd finally gotten a rise out of Mr Cool as Cucumber. 'What's a _great_ demi-clod such as yourself gonna do to stop me?' She added tauntingly.

'I don't have to do anything..' Alcezar sounded, his usual coolness slowly returning to his voice as a slight serpentine leer twisted his lips. '-if you _dare_ to step out of line Thanatos will deal with you personally..' This time Eris' red aura receded slightly as her eyes flashed with momentary worry at his words. Her fleeting weakness was not missed by the others… Eris feared Thanatos' fury.

'Why do you think he's here Eris!' Alcezar continued, hoping to drive her fear home and force her to see reason… a challenge in itself. 'It's obvious he wants to return us home and repair the damage caused by our time-travel, any idiot with half a brain can see it… you go out there and start trouble Eris and no-one will save you from his wrath!' Eris seemed to wince but a second later her bravado returned full force with a defensive flare from her aura.

'_Oh_… shut up! You think I'm scared of that jumped-up little _fire-starter?~!_' She hissed venomously her hands returning defiantly to her hips. She was Discord, when did she start caring who she ticked off? 'Well, I'm not!' She then smirked widely at the son of Jafar. '_I'm_ immortal…' These words burst from her mouth as if she sought to make a point.

'Death is only part of his job Eris..' Alcezar's voice strained to hold back his anger with this air-headed goddess though a bite of impatience escaped him. '-he's also the 'fated one', he's supposed to keep the cosmos in order!' These words instantly made Nasira sit up and pay sharp attention, in the scrolls of Arabic text she had read, she had come across something about this being…

'This 'Thanatos' you speak of..' She suddenly sounded in a hushed voice to her nephew. 'He is Al Maseer..?' Her dark eyes were wide with worry now and the Seer's fearful expression made Savannah suddenly realise that there may be more to Thanatos than she had first realised. Alcezar turned back to his father's sister, seeing the fear in her face as she searched for truth in his face.

'I'm afraid so..' Alcezar's navy blue eyes reluctantly showing his truth as his shoulder's sagged. Nasira's hand clapped across her ruby mouth. Egyptians were huge believers of fate, even her older brother Jafar, who had been born and raised in Egypt with her before seeking his fortune in the Saudi Arabian city of Agrabah, was a firm believer in fate.. If this 'Thanatos' was indeed Al Maseer then this goddess-girl would be very foolish to defy him..

'Al Maseer?' Savannah sounded raising her brows intrigued by this title in which Nasira was addressing Thanatos. The tall witch dressed in plum-coloured dress turned to the witch/fairy and flashed a smile.

'I once read a scroll belonging to my old mentor Imotep, a high priest of the Sun God Ra, in this scroll was a prophecy made by Shai, the God of Fate. I'm not sure of the exact translation but the prediction basically said-'

'_Urhh_… who cares what some Egyptian creepo thinks about Than!' Eris burst out tetchily causing Nasira to stop dead in her tracks with a scowl, she didn't like being cut off either.. Eris however ignored her and carried on with her rant before anyone could forestall her. 'I've wasted enough time in this sandy waste-of-space, now I'm going out there to cause some strife and there's nothing any of you-' The red-skinned goddess' red aura flared as she hissed scathingly, '-_lesser beings _can do to stop me!'

'_Eris_…' Alcezar seethed back, the angry spots of colour on his cheeks darkened to a fetching shade of puce. '_-don't you dare vanish out on-_' Eris didn't stick around long enough to let him finish, she merely vanished out in a shimmer of red throwing a lavender glare his way. '-me.' Alcezar finished his sentence with a weary shake of the head, Eris was so unbelievably stubborn sometimes… but then, she was the Goddess of Discord so why should that surprise him? Savannah blinked in amazement as Eris left, Nasira's head swivelled suddenly around to her nephew, her cobra-hood hair bouncing as she did this.

'You better go after her.' The sorceress sounded firmly. 'If this prophecy of Shai is right, then you do _not_ want her to insight Al Maseer's wrath..'

'Uhh..' Alcezar groaned with irritation as his hand slapped his face in disbelief.

'What will happen is she does insight his wrath?' Savannah asked the Egyptian witch tentatively, unsure if she really wanted to know.

'I don't think we want to know the answer to that..' Alcezar sounded in a cool voice, offering a hand to Savannah and the witch/fairy accepted it. '-let's just track down Eris before she stirs up some trouble..' With that both teens vanished out to go and track down their associate.

* * *

><p>Maleficent blinked around the table of villains around her. At the intermission all the villains she had sent an envoy to had flocked around the back tables of the House of Mouse, all were eager to hear how she was going to try and persuade Death to join them… all except Hades that was. The fiery god merely slumped in a seat in between Captain Hook and Jafar with a deadpan expression. He had a feeling that this 'Death'-kid was going to turn Maleficent down spectacularly but the witchfairy seemed determined to try anyway..

…_Oy vey, witches never listened to reason_…

Hades made the mistake of glancing over at Ursula who was sat opposite him and catching the fiery-haired god's look she winked complete with a set of pouty 'come hither' lips. Hades shuddered instantly at the thought of her slimy wet tentacles groping him, his shiver causing his blue flaming hair to ripple as a sickly grimace twisted his face. He was going to have nightmares about that for weeks..

'The boy is clearly a powerful force..' Maleficent was saying to her cronies around the table, though Hades was barely paying attention. '-and if he truly does wield powers over death then making him an ally is our top priority. After all, with him on side we would not have to fear death..' The horned witch/fairy smiled serenely around the table of villains as may nodded their heads in agreement. Every one of them, with the exception of Hades who was immortal, feared dying before their desires for evil conquest could be reached.

The next second a loud buzzing noise sounded causing al the villains to turn to Hades. The fiery god blinked for a minute before whipping out his black pager.

'Whoa, that's me… justa sec.' The fiery god punched the keys on the tiny black pager and frowned at the message that popped up.

_IXII: EMERGANCY MEETING ON OLYMPUS IN 5MINS__…_

'Oh, good, good, good for you… now go _get_ _a_ _life_ Zeus..' Hades muttered to himself, rolling his eyes while stuffing the pager back into his chiton. If he got asked about not attending he'd just blame it on his Underworld workload, sometimes it was nice to have a built in excuse not to go to these meetings.. 'Alright carry on.' He added with a smirk when they continued to look expectantly at him.

'Anything important.' Jafar asked curiously.

'_No_..' Hades flared irritably at his fellow villains, how did he end up hanging out with these frustratingly nosy people?

'Very well..' Maleficent sounded smoothly, trying to skate over this interruption. '-now does anybody have any ideas on how to summon this boy to us?' Most of the villains around the table looked bemused now, how did one go about summoning death?

'We could kill Frollo, that might get his attention.' Hades suddenly smirked widely causing the villains around him to sigh.

'Hades..' Jafar groaned heavily. '-you've been pitching that for weeks and we keep telling you that our numbers are small enough as it is..'

'_Oohhhh.'_ Hades sounded mockingly before adding with a bite of irritation. '-well soh-_rree_ Jaffy but I, for one, am sick of that self-righteous yutz callin' me the 'Tool of Satan'.. Now I don't even know who this Satan-schmeil is but I'm tellin' ya right now _I run my own dammed business!_' Hades' flames flared again turning a tetchy shade of yellow as the god glowered to himself, folding his arms and slouching childishly.

'Nobody gets killed like Gaston!' Gaston declared brightly before blinking as his own words hit his ears and he paused. 'No wait… Gaston didn't think that one through…' The burly huntsman then lent his chin in his fists and furrowed his brow.

'When do you ever think anything through boy?' Captain Hook sounded his snide but smooth British accent.

'Hey.' Gaston bristled at the smarmy Captain of the Jolly Rodger. 'Nobody thinks things through like Gaston!' He sounded proudly.

'Clearly…' A new disembodied voice sounded startling all the villains into straightening, swivelling to see where this new voice was coming from. It sounded boyishly adolescent but there was a hint of a cool edge to it. The next second a swirl of smoky darkness rose up from the surface of the table, swirling and twirling upwards while it solidified into a twelve year-old god, who was wearing a long black cloak pinned at the neck with a wide-socket skull pin and a full quiff of golden flames on his cranium. He appeared bent over and looking directly to Gaston, the villain he'd obviously been addressing while disembodied.

Gaston gave a terrified girlish shriek and ducked down, covering the lower half of his face with the table cloth like some bashful maiden.

'Don't worry, it's not your time..' Thanatos sounded smoothly straightening with a smirk, clearly relishing the fact that he'd spooked the huntsman. He then added as an after-thought. 'At least, not _quite_ yet anyway..' Gaston, who had just gingerly pulled himself back out from the table, winced… this sinister kid really creeped him out. Thanatos either didn't see it or disregarded it, his round golden eyes looking around the villains seated all around him as he was standing on top of the table.

'Huh? Thought ya woulda gone to the meetin'.' Thanatos addressed the past version of his father, keeping his face impassive… despite this deity being his own flesh and inchor the god before him was nothing like his _real_ father. Thanatos knew his father had changed a lot since meeting his mother, she'd brought out the best in him and helped shape him into the deity he was in his day. But this version was twisted and distorted, he had all those great qualities in him waiting to be released but he was definitely _not_ his father..

'I didn't _feel_ like goin'.' Hades scowled at this little flamed-haired god in front of him. How did he know about the meeting on Olympus.

'Pity. Ya might regret that decision later..' Thanatos sounded mysteriously causing Hades to kink a brow.

'Oh yeh?' The blue-flamed god sounded intrigued now. 'What was it about?'

'Sorry. I promised the Fates I wouldn't reveal that to you.' Thanatos responded lightly causing Hades to flare irritably. This kid was a flaming tease… and a wind-up merchant.. the Fates must love him.. Thanatos' lips curled into a ghost of a smirk after getting one over on his father but it instantly vanished as his attention turned to the ladies in the group.

'Alright..' Thanatos' face suddenly set into a sombre look and the women of the group looked wary towards him now, except Maleficent who's look remained impassive. '-which one of you vile witches has the audacity to think she can _summon_ _me!-?_' His voice was surprisingly stern now and immediately all the women turned automatically to Maleficent, causing the Mistress of All Evil to flash them all a very dark look.

Thanatos slapped his hand off his cheek and sighed.

'Oy, why am I not surprised?' He responded with a shake of his golden-flamed cranium. The godling then walked straight up to Maleficent's edge of the table and pulled out his vicious-looking long-handled scythe out of a puff of smoky darkness.

The villainesses around him flinched and lent away from him, clearly thinking he intended to kill them. However Thanatos merely lent against it as he addressed Maleficent.

'What makes you think you can summon me, _witch!_' Thanatos suddenly spoke sharply scowling at the Mistress of all Evil, in his time he would probably not address her in this tone but then again, in his time she would not dream of summoning him for anything. Maleficent's pale yellow eyes sparked with irritation at his words, clearly the 'witch' comment had struck a nerve. The Mistress of All Evil then forced a violet smile towards the God of Death, deciding to let the insult slide… this time.

'My dear child, I did not realise that it was unfeasible to summon you..' Maleficent adopted a soothing and ever-so slightly motherly tone that she used to manipulate younger beings into doing her bidding. '-do forgive me for this error in judgement, I never intended to upset you.'

Thanatos wanted to roll his eyes at Maleficent's phoney-care routine… did she really think this was going to work on someone that was omniscient?

Thanatos sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose before pulling his hand away and donning a business façade.

'Whadda ya want?' He asked brusquely and the atmosphere between he and Maleficent instantly became cooler. The Mistress of All Evil's brows contracted as her expression hardened. It was clear that Thanatos' failure to acknowledge her 'apology' meant that he was not going to let Maleficent dictate the terms of their discussion. It was also blindingly obvious to all there that Maleficent also took it to mean this too..

'Very well, since your so eager to get to the point I'll be blunt.' The horned witch/fairy's tone was now addressing him as if he were now a nuisance which caused one of Thanatos' brows to kink upwards intrigued… this _was_ interesting_. _'We wanted to summon you here to us to make you an offer..'

'I'm listening..' Thanatos responded lazily as his brow returned to it's usual place as his expression looked bored rather than interested now, as if he were actually saying 'well let's hear it then'. His whole image seemed to stump Maleficent, every other time she had made someone an offer they at least had the _decency_ to look interested, this godling however looked as if he already knew what was coming… which was ridiculous, wasn't it? Maleficent blinked at him now, unsure if it was wise to make him this offer and she seemed to hesitate in deciding this..

The villains around her all seemed to be waiting with baited breath while waiting for Maleficent to respond… and she was taking her time. The only villain not staring with apprehension mixed with expectation was Hades, who was viewing their exchange with a wide amused smirk.. Since the fiery god had already predicted that the kid would say no he was only watching this conversation for entertainment value… And _oh boy_, was it worth every drachma.. This Death-kid was a natural, the fiery god could not ever remember seeing Maleficent look so hesitant, the witch fairy was always so sure of everything. Perhaps now she realised this kid was not going to go along with her plans…

'Well, c'mon, out with it witch..' Thanatos suddenly spoke, deciding to use the same insult that had worked so well earlier to prompt this witch into speech. '-I haven't got _all_ night y'know..'

'Are you sure this brat isn't related to you?' Jafar leaned backwards and hissed softly, barely above a whisper so Maleficent could not hear him. The vizier could not help but notice that even this flame-haired child's personality had striking similarities to the Lord of the Dead.

'No he's not..' Hades frowned, growing sick of this accusation now, however when his eyes turned back to the fiery whelp standing tall and defiant against Maleficent he smirked adding with an almost absent-minded sigh. 'Though I'm startin' to wish he was, this kid's got _real_ chutzpah..'

Maleficent scowled at the godling's nerve to call her a 'witch', didn't he realise _who_ she was? She was the daughter of Morgan Le Fey! She was no _mere_ witch!

'We want you to join us..' Maleficent suddenly spoke, her voice suddenly returning to her usual cool exterior, though she seemed to address him now as an ally… or perhaps even, an equal. A tone she reserved for those that held her deepest respects. This time Thanatos blinked in surprise at her tone… she actually respected him? _Holy Nyx, this was new… _And out of all her facades this one actually looked genuine.

'A god of your 'unique talents' would be an asset to our team..' Maleficent's eyes seemed to light up at the very mention of his powers, as if she envied him for having them. '-you wield powers over death itself, you could prevent us from ever-'

'No I can't.' Thanatos cut over her and this caused Maleficent's pale yellow eyes to widen. 'And for the record, I do _not_ 'wield powers over death' as you put it, I simply am Death-incarnate..'

'What?' Maleficent sounded stunned.

'_Ooh_, and the plot thickens..' Hades murmured teasingly into Jafar's ear causing the vizier's black kohl eyes to glance fleetingly at the blue fiery god beside him, his attention was rapt on Maleficent and the sinister flaming kid's conversation.

'I am Death, reborn into flesh and inchor..' Thanatos sounded impressively. '-and as such I _must_ follow the same strict Code of Cosmic Conduct as the deities of Fate..'

'And that means..' Maleficent prompted, him a slightly tetchy edge rose in her voice… she was fed up with this child's game and wanted straight answer.

'It means that I _must_ decline you offer..' Thanatos' boyish smirk widened revealing his upper pale-yellow triangular fangs. Maleficent's face twisted sourly, as if she had just tasted something very bitter.

'I told ya so..' Hades whispered smugly to Jafar.

'_Shh_..' The vizier hissed while placing finger to his lips causing the fiery god to flare an irritable yellow making his resemblance to Thanatos even more striking and causing some other villains to join Jafar's original idea that the two were indeed related.

'Don't shush me ya Allah-lovin'-_putz_..' Hades snarled softly back, just loud enough for the vizier to hear.

'_What?_' Jafar snarled rounding on Hades offended by his words, his loud response caused their fellow villains to all issue a hissing shush complete with scowls.

'Yehh Jafar..' Hades sounded in a soft voice with a mocking raise of the brows and a smug smirk, completed with a twiddle of his long bony blue index finger. '-ya just turn around 'n' shuddup..' Jafar made an irritable noise in the back of his throat but turned around anyway, a scowl still on his face as he turned his attention back to the two at the head of the table.

'You see..' Thanatos carried on carelessly as he straightened and twiddled his scythe causing the lethal silver blade to swivel from left to right. '-Death must always remain neutral, it isn't evil, it isn't good… it just _is._ If I join you and helped you commit an act of great evil, to balance out the cosmos I would then immediately have to perform an act of great good.' The golden-flamed god's eyebrows raised at this point as he added in a mock-sigh. 'So, if I joined you I'd only be a hindrance to your plans..' He look suddenly darkened, pronouncing the grey shadows around his golden eyes. 'Besides, if _I _was going after the world I would not want to rule it..' At this point the fiery godling's skin and eyes burnt away, leaving a hollow flaming skeleton holding a vicious scythe which was immune to his flare up.

The villains that had been seated nearest the godling instantly scooted away from him. Maleficent too seemed to back off from the ominous aura this child was giving off… it felt like death really was near and it made her spine tingle horribly.

Thanatos ignored the uneasy look the villainous group were giving him and instantly his flames receded only to be replaced by a pulsing black aura of impending doom..

'I would want to _destroy it_…_ with all who exist within it.._' His voice had changed too, it had dropped several octaves and seemed to possess a more sinister, demon-like quality to it. Maleficent could not help the stab of fear that washed over her as she glimpsed into his sincere empty sockets… but that was all it was, a stab of fear as the moment he had finished his line the dark skeletal God of Death vanished into a swirl of smoky darkness, leaving the villains once more by themselves…

…Left to reflect on his words..

* * *

><p><em>Little Notes:<em>

_Hey Peeps, see… I promised you would not have to wait long for another chapter! Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed, I'm pleased to see some people are still reading and enjoying the story.. As with T.I.O.T I am responding to everyone who reviews because even though I could p.m. members with answers to their questions and comments, I couldn't respond to guests and that wasn't fair… so from now on everybody who reviews will get an answer no matter how many review, you took the time to review so it's only fair… this is your story as much as it is mine, all criticisms, suggestions and ideas will be taken on board: i.e. Vikishus is requesting no more singing… so there won't be another musical number in this fic…_

_Ok, a couple of small little notes:_

_Firstly, as you've noticed in this chapter Thanatos is able to distinguish a clear separation between the Hades of this time and the Hades back in his own time which is different to Molly and Darcy who see their parents as plainly their parents. The different kids encounter their parents differently (except Eris who isn't actually going to run into her parents just so you know), some will make the separation others won't feel free to guess who but the answers will be revealed soon… and will any of the parents figure out (or realise) that they are in fact related to these kids, and if they do… how do you think they'd react?_

_Secondly, 'Al Maseer' is Arabic for 'Destiny'… Thanatos (as those who read T.I.O.T know) is known to the Fates as the God of the three D's of Destiny: Death, Doom and Destruction… so this is an apt title for him. Also, Shai is the Egyptian God of Fate so it kind of made sense to me that he too would foresee Thanatos' arrival as well.._

_Thirdly, Le Fey translated from French means 'The Fairy' making the dark sorceress Morgan Le Fey an ideal mother for Maleficent and since the time of Sleeping Beauty is in renaissance times, just like the tale of Arthur, this seemed to perfect to pass up!_

_Lastly, why does nearly every fic I read that features Captain Hook make him sound like Jack Sparrow? Can somebody answer this for me cause it irritates the daylights out of me! Captain Hook speaks with a smooth British accent which becomes rougher when he's angry… the only time I could ever see the guy talking like Jack Sparrow is when he's drunk!-! Do these people know Captain James Hook at all? Somebody tell them to go do some research on the guy before they write him.. please!_

_Stay tuned… more soon.._

_~Ditzy x_


	17. The First 'Rip' in the Cosmos

**Professor VonDrake's Extraordinary Time-Contraption-Thingy**

* * *

><p><em>As with it's forerunner House of Twisted Toons most of the characters belong to Disney I am merely borrowing them for this story but I do own most of the second generation so some form of notice is required if you wish to use them… This story has links connecting it to both my Hades&amp;Seph fics and Jafar's Disastrous Dates but is <em>_not directly related __to them. Persephone, Thanatos and Eris all come from my Hades&Seph fics in the Hercules section and as usual those who've read them will have a bit of knowledge on those characters personalities.._

_This story goes out to everybody who was a part of H.o.T.T in reviews or just silently following the story on the side.. I may have wrote it but you guys made it.. it's been a long time planning but here it is peeps… the sequel. Enjoy.. X_

_Dedicated to… NOBODY!-!-!-!-!: MWHA-HA-HA-HA... HOW DO YOU LIKE ME NOW!-!-!-!-!_

* * *

><p><strong>Nightmaster000: Don't worry hun, the meeting on Olympus is just about to start so hurry and grab a seat! And yeh, Eris may just find herself in hot water is she really does try to bait Thanatos… I hear from the imps that he's not one to cross when aflame X<strong>

**AngelofDarkness1959: Nope, Eris really should learn to listen to reason sometimes… but then if she did she wouldn't be the Goddess of Discord! XD I love Thanatos' behaviour with Maleficent too, even though he acts all polite and wary of her in his own time though I think here, without the fear of upsetting his parents, he's more free to express himself and argue back. And no… your fine with Hook, I think it's a pirate thing but I read this fic and although it was ok that put me off it… I had to force myself not to send flame mail back! X**

**Coldblue: Holey Canoley! *scans both reviews*… this may take a while! Ok, first off… In regards to Eris: The Goddess of Discord is jealous! She's bratty, spoilt and used to getting what she wants… forget attention seeker, this girl's more like and attention possessor, she'll do anything for attention and once she has it she won't let it go! But because Thanatos' interest is on Savannah at the moment Eris views her as the enemy… she has what Eris wants! Poor Savannah, though has no idea why Eris dislikes her so she's acting in defence and of course since this is their first meeting they don't yet know how to deal with each other. Secondly, I'm not telling you anything about the end of this fic… if you want to know, reading is the only way… what Thanatos does to restore order and what he can do to make a god fear him you'll just have to wait for… but, it is pretty bad! And I'm on my third story of the Seph&Hades saga… the only story I have planned out for after is the origins of Hades and the Titan War, there are no plans to continue the saga with anymore full length fics as once this is done I'm closing a lot of tail ends, though there is plans for a few short ficlets.. Also no I have no problem with language, use it often in real life but now let me ask you a question: would foul language really make anymore of an impact on my fic? ….think about it X**

**KaiaUchiha1: Ahh, it all makes sense now, and I too like to read the Seph and Hades fics on the Greek myth section. And glad you liked it hun… here's the new one! X**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Seventeen:<strong>**The First 'Rip' in the Cosmos**

* * *

><p>…<em>At the same moment the Villains meeting started…<em>

'Huh, I guess Hades must be busy..' Hermes sounded as he glanced around the Council of the Gods taking a quick head count and not seeing the fiery head of Hades, in fact his seat was the only empty one around the table.

'I doubt it..' Zeus frowned, folding his massive forearms.

'Well actually sir, it is possible.. After all, the Underworld is home of the dead and they do require-' Hermes started to contradict Zeus with his usual sense of logic and innocently cheerful disposition.

'That's enough Hermes. We'll just have this Emergency Meeting without him..' The golden-tanned King of the Gods scowled as he abruptly interrupted the blue Messenger God. All the gods sat around the round Olympian board table gasped in horror… Emergency Meetings were classed under mandatory attendance under point Beta of the Decree of Council Conduct.

'But sir..' Hermes gasped louder than anyone. '-we can't have the Emergency Meeting without some form of Underworld reprisentation, can we?' The blue Messenger God looked confused.

'Of course we can..' Zeus sounded firmly. '-I'm the Lord of Olympus, what I say goes. And since my little brother did _not_ grace us with his presence he is not to learn _anything_ about this meeting, understand?' He then glared around the table addressing all gods. 'No-one is to tell Hades a thing..'

'Wouldn't dream of it..' Poseidon replied in an agreeable tone, he actually agreed that missing a mandatory meeting should deserve this kind of punishment.

'I don't even like being in the same room as him..' Aphrodite uttered with a roll of her lavender eyes.

'Understood..'

'Agreed..' The other gods nodded and Hermes who'd been planning to take a memo and deliver it to Hades straight after the meeting made his note-scroll and quill vanish into a shimmer of blue.

'Isn't that a little extreme dear?' Hera sounded softly from her seat beside her husband.

'Nonsense, if he wanted to know what this meeting was about he'd have shown up.' Zeus scowled at her empathy for their little brother.

'So what is this meeting about then?' Ares asked from his seat between Athena and Aphrodite, this caused all the gods to look curiously at Zeus.

'This meeting is about..' Zeus sounded solemnly before getting to his feet as he paused for dramatic effect before his huge muscled arm swung around and his large finger pointed at something high in the atmosphere above them. '_-That!-!_' The rest of the eleven gods present swivelled their heads to see what he was pointing at and their faces dropped in shock at what they saw.

High above them in the sky was a huge gaping gash of white, like there was a massive rip in the sky itself complete with what looked like frayed edges too.

'By Rhea!-!' Apollo declared in alarm as his red eyes saw the gash.

'What in the name of Gaia is that thing!' Artemis squealed as her yellow-skinned dainty hands clasped her face, her brown eyes widening in horror.

'If I didn't know better..' Athena scowled at the bright white gash in the sky from under her blue helmet. '-I'd say it was a tear in the very fabric of the Cosmos. Fascinating, although a little unnerving at the same time.'

''A little unnerving'?' Ares repeated in a scathing voice, the red-skinned god frowned at his sister. '_It's a serious problem!_' He cried out in outrage at her ability to stay calm.

'How did this tear happen?' Poseidon addressed Zeus loudly before the duelling siblings could get into a full scale argument.

'Isn't it obvious Po-Po?' Demeter responded instantly. 'Something has upset the Grand Design, it's been knocked out of balance..' Her voice was grave and concerned, as though she feared the fate of the world.

'We have to come up with a way to fix it!' Hera instantly paled and swivelled to her husband, her own blue eyes wide with horror… if this continued more rips in the Cosmos could appear.

'I agree.' Zeus sounded firmly, smack one fist in the palm of his other hand. 'But I'm not sure what we can do to stop it..' He continued in a musing voice.

'You won't be doing anything to stop it..' A low gravely voice sounded sternly causing all the gods to turn as one to see the three Fates standing there.

'What?-!' Zeus boomed loudly. 'I'm the Lord of Olympus! It's my duty to try and stop this!'

'Not this time Zeus!' Lachesis scowled, the Eye of Fate glared from her eye.

'We've got a god on the case already-' Clotho sounded sternly with a waggle of her bony finger. '-and your not going to louse it up for them.'

'Why ladies, I wouldn't dream of interfering with another god's plan… so, who did you hire for the job?'

'That's none of your beeswax!' Atropos added in an even stricter tone which caused some gods to wince. Zeus' face suddenly fell as he realised that Hades was absent and they'd hired a god to fix this problem, he then put two and two together.

'Oh my days, you didn't hire Hades did you?' He asked in a despairing tone.

'_Of course not!-!_' All three Fates declared together.

'Even we know what a disaster that would be..' Lachesis sounded stubbornly.

'But if it's not him then who?' Zeus sounded curiously, fully aware that all the gods besides Hades and Persephone, who was out in ToonTown clubbing with a couple of nymphs, were all present on Olympus.

'We've already told you that 'who' is none of your concern!' Clotho stated sharply.

'Now you all must Swear by the Styx not to intervene..' Atropos sounded firmly as she walked up to Hades' empty space and placed both hands on the table. '-it's the only way to be sure you won't go back on your word.' She sounded solemnly as a bowl of murky blue Styx water appeared in front of her. Many gods looked uneasy at these words but none of them had the bottle to go against the Fates.

'I Apollo, God of the Sun do Swear by the Styx to stay out of this affair..'

'I Athena, Goddess of Wisdom..'

'I Ares, God of War..'

'I Demeter, Goddess of Nature..'

'I Hephaestus, God of the Forge..'

'I Poseidon, Lord of the Oceans..'

It carried on round the table of gods until only Zeus was left… the King of the Gods frowned at the Fates.

'I suppose you'll want me to take responsibility for all the minor gods too..' It wasn't a question, more like a sulking statement.

'Naturally..' Atropos sounded with a leering jagged smirk.

'Oh, very well..' Zeus groaned before reluctantly adding in a defeated tone. '-I Zeus, Lord of Olympus do Swear by the Styx to stay out of this affair and to see to it that every god on this cloud also remains here until this crisis is averted… _Happy now?_' He added this final bit through gritted teeth at the Fates who cackled gleefully before vanishing out. Zeus sighed with heavy relief when they vanished then forced a smile at the other gods.

'I guess now all we can do is wait..' He sounded to the group before turning his head away and uttering to himself. '-and hope Hades has the sense to stay outta this.'

* * *

><p>…<em>Back with the villains in the House of Mouse…<em>

'Well, that was a fat load of guano..' Hades sounded loudly, leaning back on his seat causing it tilt backwards on the back legs. '-told ya the kid wouldn't wanna help..' The blue-flamed Lord of the dead smirked widely with undisguised amusement. Maleficent glared at the spot where the God of Death had vanished out on her before her pale yellow eyes snapped onto the smirking god.

'We're better off without him.' The horned fairy/witch sounded with a haughty sniff, her cool demeanour returning. 'The brat is unruly and impertinent.'

'_Pfft_… if ya say so Mal.' Hades sounded casually, disregarding her words, knowing she was miffed by the kid's refusal to join. 'So whatta ya gonna do now?'

'We could go back to my original idea..' Jafar instantly piped up drawing Maleficent's attention away from Hades though even she could not help but notice how Hades and this Death-kid had a lot in common.

'And what was that Jafar?' She asked, her voice was softer as she addressed Jafar, almost as if she were addressing a friend.

'That instead of Death, we try convincing those villainous children into joining our side.' The grand vizier smirked widely. 'I can't imagine it would be too difficult, we simply promise them a way home in return for their services..' The other villains around the table nodded in instant agreement, liking this idea while Hades rolled his eyes.

'I still say you were whacked out on that stuff out the bazaar.' The fiery god uttered as his smirk returned. Jafar, who'd be stood next to him as he slouched further into the tilted chair, scowled at the god.

'_Insolent_ _cur_..' The vizier's glare hardened. 'Why, I have never been 'whacked out', as you put it, on anything!' Jafar air-quoted snidely.

Hades merely smirked in response, his top row of yellowish fangs on display.

'Uh-huh, yeh, _suuure_ ya haven't Jaffy..' Hades sounded mockingly before adding lightly. '-and my name's Aphrodite.' Many of the other villains rolled their eyes at the childish bickering displayed by these so-called best friends.

'Pah-thetic..' Ursula drawled unimpressed.

'Oh, now really dah-lings..' Cruella sounded with snooty disapproval.

'So immature..' The Wicked Queen sighed into her mirror.

'I'm surrounded by idiots..' Scar rubbed a black-clawed paw through his shaggy mane.

'No one's a bigger idiot than Gaston!' The huntsman declared brightly.

'You've just proved my point..' Scar frowned at Gaston who blinked at the lion with slight annoyance and bemusement.

'Boys, boys, boys..' Maleficent sounded with the barest sound of a stressed laugh and both Hades and Jafar's eyes rolled to the witch/fairy. '-that will do..' She smiled serenely at them both before turning away to consider the vizier's idea. This caused the Lord of the Dead to flash a smirk at Jafar.

'Well I see who's gonna wear the turban in this relationship.' Hades hissed tauntingly.

'Be quiet you blue-flamed buffoon!' The vizier snapped back in a hushed voice.

'_Ohhh_… don't wanna upset your little fairy-girlfriend, eh?' The fiery god kinked a brow.

'She's _not,_ my, girlfriend..' Jafar's cheeks turned a fetching shade of angry puce.

'Yeesh, not with that attitude she's not.' Hades drawled lightly then before Jafar could retort Maleficent turned back, a slight smile gracing her lips.

'And you really think we can offer them a way home?' Maleficent sounded with interest as she looked at Jafar curiously.

'It may mean that we have to pull our powers in order to create such a portal but I do have a couple of spells we could mesh together.. It should send those pubescent brats back to their own time once we're done with them..' The vizier responded smoothly and a Maleficent threw him a suspicious look.

'Your sure this spell of yours will work?' She sounded a little firmer than expected but Jafar did not blanch at it.

'My dear, trust me..' Jafar simply sounded with a snake-like smirk.

'Smooth move Jafman..' Hades' voice purred approvingly into the vizier's ear, admiring the way he schmoozed the horned witch-fairy. Maleficent looked blankly at the vizier for a long moment, then a smirk graced her lips.

'Very well, we'll try it your way Jafar..' She sounded amiably before turning to the entire group of villains. 'Those three children could be anywhere by now, we'll need to split up and search ToonTown for them. And since they're all miscreants I suggest we go off in pairs, that way the little beasts won't surprise us!'

* * *

><p>'Remind me why I agreed to be your partner Jaffy?' Hades sounded in a dull voice as the Lord of the Dead and the grand vizier found themselves wandering down Main street, heading in the direction of Gingerbread lane. This way they were wandering in lead down to a few clubs which were aimed at a younger audience, the dull thumping of baseline dance music was pounding the air repetitively.<p>

'Because it was either me or Ursula..' Jafar sounded with an amused smirk as Hades pulled a repulsed grimace.

'Oy, and I thought Scylla was scary..' Hades shuddered violently.

'So, where do you propose we go to look for these brats then?' Jafar asked unsurely, having had very little experience with children he had no idea where they would be.

'Jaffy, babe, settle down, we don't _need_ to go lookin', ok?' Hades responded lightly. 'The little tykes will come to us.'

…High above the pair, looking down on them as they wandered down the Main street, Eris sat looking down from her perch near the rooftop. The blonde goddess smirked widely through the maroon lips towards the pair of villains.

'Hello? Who do we have here..' She muttered to herself with a mischievous glean in her lavender eyes. The two middle-aged villains really did look out of place in this section of ToonTown, especially considering the fact that they were in an area which catered for the drunken antics of young adults. When the Goddess of Discord had arrived here she had helped start a few drunken brawls but unfortunately those had been broken up effectively by ToonTown police… apparently they did not tolerate violence like Spartan police did. Those cops considered getting into a bar skirmish character building… _Go figure, trust the fuzz to make discord more difficult to instigate._

It was after this that Eris' mind was drawn back to Nasira calling Thanatos Al Ma-something-or-other. She'd snorted at this thinking the witch didn't know what she was talking about. Thanatos was no God of Destiny, he was the God of Death… and she wasn't scared of him. What was he gonna do to her, she couldn't die!

However seeing these two villains had now rekindled her desire to create some trouble. Ordinarily the red-skinned goddess would never dream of using Hades to create some discord but since in this time he didn't know her she found herself feeling brave. And Eris really wanted whatever she did to burn Thanatos' flames… just like his stupid little crush on Savannah was putting her nose out of joint. She wanted his attention and if he was now interested in that meek little witch then she would just get his attention another way. But inspiration never hit Eris until it was practically dancing in her face. So for now all the fourteen year-old goddess could do was sit and wait for her 'inspiration' to arrive…

…and as usual Eris did not have to wait very long.

* * *

><p><em>Little Notes:<em>

_Hey Peeps… any clue as to what is going to 'inspire' Eris into burning Thanatos' flames and how is she going to mess with the Cosmic Design? Plus, I'm sure you all know how the 'rip' in the cosmos appeared but how is this going to affect everything…_

_I know, I know what you thinking… if the Fates sent Thanatos into the past how could they know he's coming and that they sent him? Simple… their the Fates, they know everything (or so they let on!)_

_Ok, this chapter has been cut kind of short but that's only because there is a lot of conflict going on in the next chapter and if I wrote anymore it would ruin it…. Have I peeked your interest?_

_Good… Stay tuned.._

_~Ditzy x-_


	18. A whole Main Street of Trouble

**Professor VonDrake's Extraordinary Time-Contraption-Thingy**

_As with it's forerunner House of Twisted Toons most of the characters belong to Disney I am merely borrowing them for this story but I do own most of the second generation so some form of notice is required if you wish to use them… This story has links connecting it to both my Hades&Seph fics and Jafar's Disastrous Dates but is __not directly related __to them. Persephone, Thanatos and Eris all come from my Hades&Seph fics in the Hercules section and as usual those who've read them will have a bit of knowledge on those characters personalities.._

_This story goes out to everybody who was a part of H.o.T.T in reviews or just silently following the story on the side.. I may have wrote it but you guys made it.. it's been a long time planning but here it is peeps… the sequel. Enjoy.. X_

* * *

><p><strong>Maleficent: Are you really the Mistress of All Evil or did you just pick that tag to make me wonder? Lol thank you so much glad your enjoying the story hun and don't worry, like I said before I will finish this story if it kills me! XP x<strong>

**AngelofDarkness1959: I love the endless possibilities in Jafar and Hades' bromance.. They can be all joking one minute then at each other's throats, it's probably one of the most honest and realistic friendships that Disney has ever come up with (besides Timon and Pumbaa) , it's just too bad that their bromance wasn't touched in the House of Mouse series… I try my best to keep them the way they were in the Arabian Night episode of Hercules but their very different characters can make it difficult at times, glad you enjoy their antics because I love writing them X**

**Coldblue: In answer to your final question: Most likely. Both Heroes and Villains have a habit of messing things up and making them worse before they get better and with these new kids in their time, it's only a matter of time before they drag them into the mess.. The next chapter will see the Heroes becoming suspicious of the sudden flurry of Villain activity. X**

**BearyBeary: Ummm, close. The future depends on Thanatos setting everything right before EVERYBODY ELSE messes things up so much that the cosmos destroys itself and he is forced to play 'the hero' and save it from certain doom X**

**Stay70573: Eris is a law into herself sometimes… though I don't think she realises just how nasty Thanatos can get X**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eighteen:<strong>**A whole Main Street of Trouble..**

The sound of girlish voices came from Gingerbread Lane caught Eris' attention and the teenage red-skinned goddess' lavender eyes caught sight of a slim-figured nymph with mint-green hair and inky eyes run out into Main Street calling excitedly back down the alley to her friends,

'Come on you guys, the Hatter and Hare's is just up here and I hear the music there is… _unbelievable_.' The little green-haired nymph uttered the last word to herself breathlessly, her dark inky eyes catching sight of the very familiar blue flames of a certain Lord of the Dead who was walking absentmindedly in her direction. Not that he saw her as the god was conversing with some sinister, ugly guy beside him. The little nymph felt like she wanted to faint as she gazed with undisguised longing at the god she'd been crushing on for the last six decades… not that he'd noticed her, why would he? She was just some lowly river naiad. Her beauty paled in comparison to the beauty of a fully-fledged goddess… still, a girl could dream..

'The music is what?' A girly voice from the alleyway the green-haired naiad had just appeared from but the little nymph didn't appear to be listening to her companions and instead of waiting for them she began tottering distractedly to get a better look at Hades who was still focused solely on his acquaintance.

'Spearmint?' The same voice sounded both confused and closer as their friend ambled away.

'Where's she going?' Another softer voice asked the first, just as perplexed as her.

'_Urh_, I don't know Cya..' The first voice sounded again, tetchy this time, and it was now that Eris' brow creased at the familiarity of it… _who was that?_

'Come on, we better go see where she's going before she gets herself in trouble..' The second voice Cya sounded, a little more anxious now.

'Huh, she's _already_ trouble..' The familiar voice sounded again, a hint of sarcasm lacing her light tone. This was followed by the sound of hurried footsteps as the two unseen friends of 'Spearmint' hastily tried to catch up with their companion.

The pale nymph with the minty green hair had been hovering unsurely clinging to lamppost, dithering on whether or not top just go up to Hades and try, once again, to catch his attention. The last few times she had tried to catch his interest he had blanked her, as if he hadn't even seen her so now this called for more direct action. The problem was, she needed to summon up the courage before her best friend appeared as she too had a thing for the Lord of the Underworld..

Eris had been watching this silly little green-haired nymph stare at Hades with undisguised longing as she seemed to just hover nervously by the lamppost. The red-skinned goddess couldn't help but scowl at this, her thoughts drifting to her Mentor Persephone. If she were around she certainly would not like some snotty little nymph sniffing around her man. It was then the lavender eyes of Eris' blinked in sudden realisation as the familiar voice sounded again,

'Spearmint? Are you still there?'

_It was Persephone!_

Eris should have known her own mentor and the mother of Thanatos' voice anywhere_. _She'd only known the Queen of the Underworld all her life! Then the daughter of Aphrodite instantly made the connection between the nickname 'Spearmint' and the mint-green-haired nymph… this must be Minthe! Eris had never met this nymph as she had 'disappeared' shortly before she was born but she knew that Minthe had once been a rival to her mentor for Hades' affections… The blonde Goddess of Discord's eyes narrowed deviously as she realised how to start some real trouble… them immediately her golden Apple of Discord appeared in her hand and the young goddess tossed it out in front of her. The golden apple arced and fell as though it was going to land right on top of the unsuspecting nymph. But just before it could strike the nymph it burst into a puff and shimmering red sprinkled down on Minthe like an undetectable glittering powder.

Minthe blinked a few times as if waking up from her daydreaming over Hades, her mind made up… she was going to talk to the fiery god. The minty green nymph instantly began to walk purposefully towards the Lord of the Dead, not even caring that the god was otherwise engaged in conversing with his sinister partner. Minthe was fed up of this game he was playing with her… it was time to make him notice her!

* * *

><p>…<em>.In the House of Mouse<em>_…_

'She's not here!' Alcezar sounded in a low angry voice when Molly Mouse told him that neither she nor Darcy Duck had seen the blonde Goddess of Discord since she'd disappeared with them when they'd first arrived.

'No.' Molly sounded firmly, not letting herself be intimidated by these villains. 'We're still waiting for Hyllos to return with Sinbad, he ran off shortly after you guys did.' The eight year old daughter of Mickey folded her arms stubbornly looking more like her mother Minnie in a bad mood.

'Figures the ship-rat should bail scene, he always was a coward..' Alcezar drawled with momentary amusement and Savannah smirked at his words.

'You guys better be careful if your going to look for Eris outside the club..' The daughter of Donald and Daisy added. 'I just heard from Clarabelle Cow that the villains of this time are looking for you guys..'

'What for?' Savannah sounded slightly nervous now, she really didn't want to run into the past version of her mother. In her time Maleficent was always so domineering and foreboding, she didn't know if she was ready to stand up and defend herself from her just yet.

'We don't know but they've been taking it in shifts to scour ToonTown looking for you guys..' The eight year old duck sounded concerned.

'Why are you telling us all this anyway?' Alcezar sounded kinking a brow at the two girls.

'Because we're in serious trouble and I know we don't like each other but we really need to start working together if we're going to ever hope to get home.' Molly sounded stubbornly, placing her hands on her hips firmly. Sometimes the little mouse could be as influential as her father. Alcezar and Savannah exchanged a look before the fairy/witchling sighed and shrugged in a 'this is your call' manner.

'Fine..' Alcezar sighed heavily with a slight nod of the head. '-we'll have a temporary truce until we get back to our own time _but Hyllos and Sinbad have to agree to it too!_'

'Agreed..' Both Darcy and Molly sounded together and the four shook on it, Molly with Alcezar and Darcy with Savannah.

'First things first we need to track down Eris and subdue her before she infuriates Thanatos..' The son of Jafar sounded sternly. '-only the Fates know what he is truly capable of and I'd rather not find out right now.'

'And just _how_ are we supposed to subdue an immortal deity, exactly?' Savannah sounded as her pale yellow eyes narrowed with doubt and incredulity of this impossible task.

'Hmmmm..' Alcezar rubbed his chin thoughtfully as he considered his new friend's words, Savannah was right. This was going to be no easy task. 'We'll have to pull our powers together and use the most powerful enchantments we know and hope that that will be enough..'

'Urh, that's going to be risky AJ, there's no telling what will happen when our spells combine. Dark fairy magic is very volatile at the best of times..' The witchling sounded grimly.

'It's the best shot we've got Savannah, are you with me or not?' Alcezar sounded kinking a brow at her.

'Like I have a choice..' The daughter of Maleficent responded with a hint of sarcasm in her tone. 'This town is huge though, how do you propose we track her down?'

'We'll have to split up and search for her until we find her then send a signal if we find her, like, like..' Alcezar snapped his fingers trying to come up with something obvious but nothing came to mind.

'I know, how about red stars!' Savannah replied pulling out her wand and giving it a twirl so that a fountain of luminous red stars issued forth lighting up the deserted House of Mouse foyer.

'Excellent, yes, we'll use that..' Alcezar sounded excitedly starting to pace. '-then we'll bring her back here and summon Thanatos and figure out a way home without damaging the cosmos too much.'

'And what should we do?' Molly sounded eagerly while Darcy threw the to villains a curious look.

'Just make sure that Hyllos and Sinbad agree to the truce and don't get involved with anything their parents may be doing to stop our parents from plotting, we need to stay firmly out of their affairs..'

'Right..' Molly sounded brightly.

'You can count on us.' Darcy added beaming and both Savannah and Alcezar Jafar vanished out in a navy puff and lilac flames respectively. Both eight year old friends then went back towards the backstage where their past parents were all crowded together watching the show.

A few minutes after they had gone Maleficent and the octopi Sea Witch rounded the corner from the main theatre about to begin their search for the villainous kids when the Mistress of All Evil stopped dead in her tracks and held out a hand stopping her partner from going on.

'What is it now Maleficent?' The octopi-woman sounded slightly confused and irritated at being stopped.

'Don't you sense it Ursula?' Maleficent sounded coolly to her partner. 'It's traces of dark magic..' Immediately the Sea Witch raised two thick black tentacles and felt the air around her.

'My dear I do believe your right… it's faint, but it's definitely there.' Ursula sounded with a large ruby smile before her brow knitted and the huge lilac-skinned half octopi woman added. 'There's two different branches of it though, one seems more powerful, almost like an immortal sorcerer. The other is slightly weaker but still powerful, almost feels like the same fairy magic which surrounds you Maleficent.'

'What?' The Mistress of All Evil frowned at the Sea Witch. 'Are you sure?'

'If there's one thing I know it's how to sense dark magic!' Ursula bristled with offence at the Mistress of All Evil questioning her abilities. The Sea Witch then softened immediately and chuckled. 'So… shall we split up and track these little beasts down?'

'No..' Maleficent's eyes narrowed into a sinister look of amusement. '-let's go after the fairy. I want to see just how like me she _really_ is..' Ursula grinned widely as Maleficent vanished out into a mass of flames.

'Oh, that poor unfortunate soul..' She uttered to herself with fake concern before laughing with amusement before pulling out a vial from somewhere in her slimy black bottom half then throwing it to the ground, vanishing after Maleficent in a massive puff of bluish black.

* * *

><p>…<em>Back on the south side of Main Street<em>_…_

'Oh-hoh! What have we here..' Jafar's voice sounded with low amusement as this dainty little river sprite with pale skin, mint-green hair, deep inky eyes and a slightly upturned nose was heading directly towards them.

'Huh?' Hades made a noise of confusion before his rounded golden eyes turned in the direction the vizier was looking in, curious to know what had caught his best friend's attention. 'Aww geez Louise, it's _her!-!_' The fiery god instantly looked pointedly away, not wishing to make eye contact with this annoying little nymph.

'It's who?' Jafar threw a scrutinizing look at Hades as the blue-flamed god suddenly appeared uncomfortable and harassed.

'My stalker..' Hades instantly replied grimly, his eyes narrowing irritably at Jafar, this was not what he needed right now. He didn't know this nymph's name and he didn't want to… she clearly had a 'thing' for him but he did not share her feelings. He'd always ignored her and pretended that she did not exist, it had always worked in the past as she just gawped mindlessly at him from afar but now it seemed she had gained some confidence as she was heading in their direction.

'Your stalker..' Jafar pressed with interest, the amusement was ill-disguised and the blue-flamed Lord of the dead scowled at the vizier now.

'_Yes_..' Hades hissed as his flames turned slightly white, Jafar's delight in his situation aggravating him even more now. 'Just ignore the little schlep and maybe she'll just get lost..'

'You really do have a way with women, y'know that?' The vizier couldn't help but chuckle even though it caused Hades to flare yellow with further annoyance. The God of the Dead glared at his so-called best friend but Jafar only smirked back… sometimes he really hated the Arabian grand vizier.

'Hi there..' The little pale nymph with mint-green hair sounded brightly as she was now only meters away and smiling keenly at the Lord of the Underworld.

'Well hello my dear..' Jafar sounded politely, as he stopped and made a well-mannered nod of acknowledgement to the nymph Hades was desperate to ignore. The yellow-flamed god instantly swivelled around and lent into Jafar hissing venomously.

'Ya just had to acknowledge her, didn't ya Jafman?' Thankfully the god's voice was too low for the nymph to hear.

'So what brings you guys to this side of town?' The little nymph sounded curiously, these two certainly were looking out of place in this particular section of Main Street as usually only the younger more hip toons hung out here.

Since they clearly weren't going to get rid of this nymph now Hades merely folded his arms tersely and pouted with undisguised annoyance, as far as he was concerned Jafar could be the one to deal with this nymph since he engaged her first. The god's less than enthusiastic response to her words was not missed by the nymph..

'Well if I told you that I'd have to kill you..' Jafar sounded lightly and Hades rolled his eyes.

'Please don't. The _last_ thing I need is that _skirt_ hangin' around my Underworld anytime soon..' The blue fiery god sounded unenthusiastically, if this nymph died he'd never get peace from her, she'd pester him night and day and the Underworld was hard enough to deal with as it was.

'Oh, you almost sound as if you care my lord..' The minty green-haired nymph sounded with what she clearly thought was an alluring smile.

'_Pfft_..' Hades snorted dismissing her flirty smirk instantly. '-don't flatter yourself babe.'

'_Spearmint!-!_' A shrill voice suddenly screeched out from behind the little minty nymph and instantly said little nymph winced recognising her best friend's angry tone of voice. Immediately Jafar swivelled his head around with shock while Hades instantly looked grateful for his saviour. Their eyes were met with the sight of two more girls scurrying in their direction. One was clearly another nymph with pale blue skin, deep blue hair and large murky grey eyes, though this nymph was smaller in stature than the green-haired nuisance in front of them. The second girl however was no mere nymph.. In fact at six feet tall she towered over her two nymph companions. Her whole being was lit by a star white aura which illuminated her flawless white skin and golden blonde hair while her buxom teenage figure was squeezed into a purple puffball-style dress-chiton which stopped mid-thigh. As soon as Hades laid eyes on this newcomer he knew instantly he was looking at another god, but for the life of him he just could not work out who she was… if she had been on Mount Olympus before he definitely would've remembered a face like hers.

'Spearmint..' The white-skinned beauty sounded as her lovely face twisted into a nasty scowl, the green-haired nymph instantly turned to meet her friend at the sound of this name. '-how many times have I told you not to waltz off without…' The white-skinned goddess blinked her amazingly bright green eyes as they clocked who her friend had been conversing with. She knew instantly by the flickering cranium of brilliant blue flames who he was, he was the one guy her overbearing mother would have a fit about if she ever caught her precious baby girl speaking to him… and yet, he was the one god she had always wanted to meet. However now, in this one almost endless moment that their eyes connected she thought her cheeks might burn a bright peach shade under his intense gaze.

Hades was the first to snap out of this stupor and instantly his features contorted into a suave leer as he stuck out his large hand towards her.

'The name is Hades, Lord of the Dead, hi how ya doin'?' He reeled off his traditional greeting while slightly bent as his massive eight foot height towered over her. The white-skinned goddess before him blinked as she realised that he had actually addressed her before holding out her hand shakily to accept his hand shake. When Hades took her hand in his he did not shake it, instead the blue-flamed god raised it to his full blue lips and kissed it once then let go of her.

'I'm Persephone..' The goddess sounded slightly overwhelmed by this attention as she pulled her hand back, unable to believe that finally, after five decades of waiting she had finally met Hades and honestly… he didn't seem as bad as her mother and the other gods had always made out to her.

'Charmed I'm sure..' The blue-flamed god's companion sounded in a slightly jaded tone, his dark eyes were narrowed towards Hades in slight exasperation now as this meeting was clearly not going the way he'd hoped.

'Oh.' Hades' round golden eyes widened as if just remembering his friend was there. 'And this is my pal Jafar..' The god straightened and smirked widely once more.

'Well these two are Cyane..' Persephone gestured to the pale blue nymph who's murky grey eyes flitted nervously from one villain to the other. '-and Minthe.' As she pointed to her minty green companion the nymph threw her best friend a sour look, clearly jealous of the fact that Hades seemed genuinely interested in her and she had once more been snubbed by him.

'So..' Hades drawled as his smirk widened in a satisfied manner now that introductions were out of the way. '-how come I haven't seen ya floatin' around Olympus before?'

'Because I hate the place..' Persephone responded as a unpleasant sneer marred her pretty face. '-everybody just looks down at me because I don't have a purpose.' Her arms folded tightly across her ample chest as she said this.

'No purpose eh?' Hades sounded with a hint of amusement lacing his voice as he kinked a brow upwards at her. 'Heh, I envy you… no worries, no responsibilities, no annoying minions that make you wanna combust all the _time_..'

'Shouldn't I envy you?' Persephone cut across him raising her brows curiously at the older god. 'I mean, you do have your own realm and you _clearly_ didn't have to go to that Emergency Meeting their holding on Mount Olympus right now.'

'What do you know about that?' Hades sounded with mild interest, wondering if she had heard what the actual meeting was about.

'Nothing. My mother vanished off to Olympus so fast I couldn't even ask her what it was about. That's why we ended up here, I figured me and the girls could squeeze in a little fun before the big green smother machine orders me home.' It was in these words that Hades suddenly realised who Persephone's mother was, there was only one goddess on the whole of Olympus who could be known as 'big' and 'green'… _Demeter_. It then also struck him that if this were true then he was also conversing with his own niece. By mortal standards that would have made him some kind of pervert but since they were both immortal deities, and pure inchor was scarce, incestuous unions were not unheard of.

'So ya always do what mommy orders?' Hades goadded lightly causing Persephone to frown slightly.

'_Pffft_.. No..' Persephone snorted derisively at his words.

'_Great_..' Hades drawled with amusement. 'Tell ya what, when your done havin' fun with your little friends come look me up..' The fiery god then paused thoughtfully for a moment before adding, '-ya do know where the House of Mouse building is, right?'

'Sure, on the corner at the other side of Main Street, Hermes plays there sometimes though I've never been personally.' The goddess replied eagerly, she'd always wanted to see inside but since she was relatively unknown and that place only let in big names she had no chance.

'Well today's your lucky day sweet-cheeks, I'll be in there all night, just tell the duck at the door that your with me and you'll have no trouble, ok?' The Lord of the Dead flashed her a smirk, trying not to get his hopes up that she would actually want to be seen with him… from his experience goddess' were usually so touchy about who they wanted to be seen with and he'd been shot down so many times in the past.

'_Um_… sure, I'll see how I feel.' Persephone smiled sweetly back, trying not to show how excited by this prospective 'date' she really was as she'd noticed how much her conversation with Hades was irritating Minthe. The little green-haired nymph was throwing her friend some really dark looks.

'I hate to interrupt this cosy little conversation but _Hades_, we really do have to be moving on, _remember?_' The grand vizier hinted to his fiery friend in a low voice complete with irritated scowl.

'Oy vey, alright, alright, keep your turban on pal..' Hades sighed heavily and rolled his eyes wearily. 'Sorry babe but gotta blaze, catcha later..' The fiery god turned back to Persephone and waved her off before the two villainous friends circled around the goddess and her two nymph friends. The moment they were out of the girls earshot Jafar instantly turned to Hades.

'We're supposed to be looking for those little villain-brats not hitting on random girls!' The vizier snapped moodily.

'Yeesh Jaffy why don'tcha just chill out, I told ya, the little pishers will come to us..' Hades sounded casually, still wearing a slightly infatuated smirk from his conversation with Persephone. Jafar shook his head with disbeleif as the two of them walked on in silence for a moment.

'Ya gotta admit she _is_ hot though..' Hades finally added with a wolfish smirk while his mind silently acknowledged that she had not said no to meeting him later.

'Alright fine, I admit it she's very easy on the eyes, for a teenager.' Jafar sounded grimly while qualifying the fact that the goddess was clearly close to being underage. 'But I highly doubt she'll show up at the House of Mouse..'

'Oh-hoh!' Hades' eyes lit up at the sound of his friend's scepticism. 'That sounds like a wager to me..'

'Very well..' Jafar smirked widely now, unable to resist the challenge. '-if she shows up I'll buy you both a drink..'

'And if she doesn't I'll help ya woo Maleficent..' Hades added with a wide smirk to his best friend.

Meanwhile, once the two villains were out of earshot Cyane whipped around to Persephone causing her watery blue hair to whip.

'Your not seriously going to meet him, are you Seph?' Her murky grey eyes widened to her white-skinned best friend in concern. This is the Lord of the Dead we are talking about..'

'I dunno..' Persephone responded unsurely, she really wanted to but she was nervous too.

'You better not meet him.' Minthe suddenly burst out irritably, glaring through narrowed inky eyes at her so-called best friend. 'You know how much I like him..'

'I know Minthe but he doesn't seem to feel the same way about you and you know that if it were the other way around I would never stop you from going..' Persephone responded in a soft voice with a firm edge. It was true, even though she liked Hades she would never stop Minthe from going with him if he was interested in her… she'd be happy for her nymph friend.

'You can't go see him Seph! I love him! It's not fair…' Minthe whined out in a childish little tantrum, stamping her tiny little foot. Persephone sighed with a pained look, clearly torn between her loyalty to her friends and her desire to go and meet the god she'd had a crush on for five long decades. Cyane on the other hand frowned at Minthe's childish behaviour, she wasn't being a very good friend at the moment.. She should be supporting Persephone not making things more difficult for her.

'Persephone..' The little blue nymph sounded softly as Minthe folded her arms tightly in a huffy manner. '-I don't really know Hades but I know that his realm and everything he stands for scares me. But this isn't about me or Minthe… if you want to go and meet up with him later then you should and if you do I will support you because that's what friends do.' The little blue nymph threw her best friend a sincere smile and Persephone smiled back.

'Oh Cya, you're a true friend..' The white-skinned goddess sounded happily and hugged her pale-blue companion tightly. Minthe however threw the pair and acidic look.

'Uhh, Cya your soft in the head..' The little green nymph sounded sharply causing both Persephone and Cyane to turn to her. 'Demeter will never approve of Hades and you know it Seph, stop deluding yourself you'll never be happy with him.' Minthe sounded nastily and Persephone looked close to tears, knowing that although they were harsh words there was truth behind them… her mother would not like it if she started dating Hades.

'Minthe, don't be like this… please..' Persephone sounded holding her hands out to embrace her friend.

'Don't touch me!' Minthe shot back, slapping the goddess away. 'If you go and meet him then we're no longer friends!' Tears of anguish welled up in the little nymph's inky eyes as she said this, clearly serious about her words.

'Minthe don't be so mean!' Cyane frowned now, clearly thinking the little green nymph was overreacting to this.

'Minthe.. Don't say that..' Persephone sounded as her voice stung with hurt, tears to forming in her green eyes.

'I mean it Seph! You go and see him and we're not friends!' The little green nymph screeched out angrily before vanishing in a mist of sweet minty green perfume, ditching her two best friends where they stood. The moment her friend had gone Persephone's tear tumbled forth, rolling down her cheeks as the goddess shook with the shock of what had just happened.

'Oh Seph, don't listen to her..' Cyane sounded soothingly, wrapping her arms around her best friend. '-she can be so selfish sometimes.'

* * *

><p><em>Little Notes:<em>

_Hey peeps, forgive the lateness of this update things have been a little crazy the last few weeks! Partying, moving rooms and drinking til ridiculous hours in the morning to name a few things! I even got set up on a blind date… nothing came of it though so still single! Lol his loss not mine and your gain since I won't have another distraction from my writing!_

_Ok, first things, those who have read Godly Wife Insurance will recognise the resurrection of the character of Minthe, the little nymph with the HUGE crush on Hades who is also best friends with Persephone. I know, I know… in G.W.I Hades had no clue that Minthe liked him with such a burning passion (bad pun, you'll get over it!) but this is Non-Canon to my Seph&Hades saga fics though I will be delivering an answer as to why Hades does not remember his little stalker later in this fic so please keep and open mind. Another character resurrected from the Seph&Hades saga is Cyane, probably Persephone's most loyal friend in both fic and myth. This little nymph made her first debut in An April Fools Errand and just like everything else, it's not necessary to read these fics to enjoy this one as these girls won't be in the fics long.._

_Ok, I did want to write more but I realised that this chapter was waay too long already and I need to save some for next time…_

_Hyllos, Sinbad and Thanatos will all be returning in the next chapter…. Stay tuned!_

_~Ditzy X_


	19. Heroic and Hoodoo High-Jinx

**Professor VonDrake's Extraordinary Time-Contraption-Thingy**

_As with it's forerunner House of Twisted Toons most of the characters belong to Disney I am merely borrowing them for this story but I do own most of the second generation so some form of notice is required if you wish to use them… This story has links connecting it to both my Hades&Seph fics and Jafar's Disastrous Dates but is __not directly related __to them. Persephone, Thanatos and Eris all come from my Hades&Seph fics in the Hercules section and as usual those who've read them will have a bit of knowledge on those characters personalities.._

_This story goes out to everybody who was a part of H.o.T.T in reviews or just silently following the story on the side.. I may have wrote it but you guys made it.. it's been a long time planning but here it is peeps… the sequel. Enjoy.. X_

* * *

><p><em>Review Replies:<em>

**AngelofDarkness1959: Oh dear, none of them are in this chap, but enjoy anyway! X**

**MissSkulduggeryPleasent: Lol I'm not innocent I've seen all varieties of words, but never mind that, glad your enjoying the story nd good luck with your stories! X**

**Coldblue: Update is here… by the way one update message is enough lol X**

**BearyBeary: I know, but kids are kids… enjoy the update X**

**Nightmaster000: Eris is Eris, she just likes to cause trouble lol she is the Goddess of Discord X**

**WikiSorcerer: Lol hun it ripping at the seams anyway… Than better get on the case fast! XD**

**Nasira: Maleficent and her daughter will be back next chap! And we'll have to wait and see about Eris, she'd be better off if AJ catches her than if Than found out about her trouble causing X**

**TheDisnerd: new update is here! Glad you enjoying the story! X**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Nineteen:<strong>**Heroics and Hoodoo High-jinks..**

Things were quiet when Hyllos and Sinbad slipped inside the House of Mouse front entrance, Daisy's reception desk was empty. Wherever she was the female duck was certainly not manning her post like she should be. The red-headed son of Hercules turned his violet eyes to Sinbad and the dark-haired son of Aladdin raised his brows in a mocking 'what now' manner. Hyllos gave a slightly unsure shrug before Sinbad sighed then beckoned his friend to follow him, heading towards the curtain which joined the theatre… clearly planning to slip in and hide amongst the crowd.

'Hyllos, Sinbad..' A high girly voice squealed out filled with relief before Sinbad could touch the curtain and at the sound of their names both sons of Heroes turned to find Molly Mouse and Darcy Duck running towards them. '-thank heavens your back!' The daughter of Mickey continued breathlessly as she and her best friend reached the teen boys.

'Why? What's going on?' Hyllos sounded with a hint of worry in his voice, his eyes wide with concern as both eight year old girls looked anxious.

'Thanatos is here..' Darcy sounded as a scowl twisted the tiny duck's face, her blue eyes blazing.

'_What?_' Both Hyllos and Sinbad cried out together in shock.

'What's _he_ doing here?' Sinbad retorted angrily.

'How did he get here?' Hyllos followed up immediately.

'The Loa brought him here..' Molly answered Hyllos' question first.

'And he wants to bring us home without damaging the cosmos..' Darcy added with her quacking lisp distorting her words slightly.

'Pfft… with Eris and the others around? Good luck with that..' Sinbad drawled, his dark eyes rolling with disdain at the thought of his villainous peers.

'Alcezar and Savannah have already agreed to a truce..' Molly replied eagerly.

'Really? They did?' Hyllos' violet eyes blinked in amazement… The villainettes wanted peace? This was new..

'Oh yeh? What's their angle?' Sinbad instantly added distrustfully, he wasn't quite as gullible as his red-headed best friend.

'No angle, they just want a truce.' Molly added with a smile.

'They seem more concerned with getting back home than plotting..' Darcy interjected. '-Eris went AWOL on them so they've gone out to reel her in.'

'Urh… shock horror..' Sinbad groaned wearily.

'Do they need help bringing her back?' Hyllos asked hopefully.

'No..' Molly shook her round head making her large round ear shake. '-they just want us to stay here and stay out of any plans the heroes have.' Sinbad snorted derisively at these instructions.

'Pfft… yeh, right, like I really want to spend time with my dad's younger self anyway.' The Arabian boy's nose crinkled at the very thought.

'I wouldn't have minded, it would be nice to see if my awkwardness really is hereditary like my parents claim.'

'Oh it's hereditary Hyl..' Sinbad smirked in amusement.

'How do you know?' Hyllos frowned, bristling slightly at his best friend's comment.

'How could it not be?' Sinbad only smirked before pushing the teen son of Hercules towards the drapes of the entrance to the theatre where the audience were sat.

'Where are you guys going?' Darcy kinked a feathery brow at the two boys confused.

'We're going to watch the show..' Sinbad sounded. 'What else are we meant to do in this place? I doubt your dad will mind as long as we don't cause trouble..'

'And we _don__'__t_ cause trouble..' Hyllos added cheerfully.

'Hah. Says you goody-two-sandals..' Sinbad snickered before shoving the red-head head first through the curtain then immediately following him.

Molly Mouse sighed heavily.

'I guess their right, our dads won't be upset if they just sit there.' The eight year old mouse sounded with a hopeful smile.

'You really think Sinbad can just sit there and be quiet?' Darcy asked with a hint of amusement and a cheeky smile.

'I live in hope..' Molly Mouse smiled back cheerfully. 'Now c'mon, I bet the grown ups could use a couple of stage hands..'

'-or maybe a stage technician.' Darcy sounded fluttering her long eyelashes. Molly Mouse gave a chuckle which sounded like her father's trademark laugh in a high girly tone.

'Wow Darcy. I never realised you had such an interest in the mechanics of the show..'

'Yeh, I much prefer being backstage than on stage… Dad says I'm a natural when it comes to D.I.Y and I guess coming from him that's really sayin' something..' Both eight year old girls linked arms and continued to jabber on excitably as they headed off to find the past versions of their parents.

* * *

><p>It didn't take long for the two teenage sons of heroes to locate a free table in the theatre, though unfortunately for them in also happened to be really close to the past versions of their parents Hercules and Aladdin. In fact the only table separating the boys from their younger parents was Bambi and his friends. Perhaps the only stroke of luck was that their table was in a light blind spot so their table was darkened slightly which would make them a little harder to spot. However since the young fawn and his woodland friends were enthralled in the toon that was halfway playing on the screen both Hyllos and Sinbad could hear their parents conversation...<p>

…'What do you think the villains are doing?' A teenage Hercules twisted around in his seat to peer suspiciously back around at the evil toons and their now empty seat. Captain Hook caught the teenage demi-god looking curious and glared at him before turning to Mr Smee and saying something, immediately Mr Smee got to his feet, locked eyes with Hercules and picked up a bottle and threw it in the direction of the red-headed demi-god.

'Whoa..' Hercules quickly dodged the bottle which smashed on the floor just in front of the table he was sat at, spilling out a deep red liquid.

'The captain says: '_Down in front!-!_'' Smee hollered down after his bottle causing Hercules to duck down with a slight hint of embarrassment.

'Suh-suh-sorry guys..' Hercules called back…

…'Nosey rat..' Captain Hook muttered under his breath before noticing what bottle was missing from the table. 'Mr Smee..' He sounded in his strictest tone, the effect was even creepier due to his snobbish British accent.

'Uh, yes captain..' His stout first mate sounded nervously.

'Where's my rum gone?' Captain Hook glared at the cowering tubby pirate beside him.

'Uhh…'

…'I'm guessing that whatever they have planned, they don't want us to know about it.' Aladdin added with a wide smirk on his boyish face at Hercules as the demi-god straightened, once he was sure he wasn't getting more bottles flung at him first.

'Yeh, I gathered that part..' Hercules sounded dryly before reverting to his usual happy self. '-but why do they keep going off and returning in pairs, what are they up to?'

'I dunno..' Aladdin sounded with dark agreement. '-and I don't like it.' The Arabian thief then glanced around before a smirk curved his face. 'Fortunately we're not the only one's who've noticed.'

'Huh?' Hercules blinked before his blue eyes travelled around the room and he too began to notice that other heroic males were also keeping a watchful eye on the villains. Eric, Phillip, Phoebus and Charming were all glancing at the villains while their girls were more interested in the screen. 'Oh..' Hercules made a noise of satisfaction, pleased that his hero training programme seemed to be paying off, he was clearly getting a sixth sense for trouble. 'So, what now?' he added keenly.

'Now, I think we'll call a Hero's Conference..' Aladdin added cheerfully.

'Really?' Hercules sounded ecstatically before flushing at his own excitement. 'So do you think I'm ready to attend..'

'Hercules, you are more than ready for this..' Aladdin immediately turned to his large blue companion and whispered something in his ear. Genie instantly snapped his head around and winked..

'Hey no problem Al..' He sounded before snapping his fingers and all the candles on the tables of the heroes began to flicker in a kind of Morse Code. The heroic males instantly smiled knowingly as their female partners blinked confused before the candles flickered back to normal, instantly the men excused themselves from their women, with a peck to the cheek before heading towards free table near the front of the audience, a place where no self-respecting villain would ever tread.

'Hey, where are you going?' Jasmine sounded as Aladdin and Hercules got to their feet to head towards the group.

'Hero Conference..' Aladdin said simply.

'Oh, alright then.' Jasmine replied, knowing that he would never tell her anymore than this so there was no point asking. 'Take care..' She added lightly.

'Always do..' Aladdin smiled.

'I was talking to Hercules..' Jasmine added with a smirk.

'Oh.' Hercules flushed again. 'I'll be ok Jasmine, it takes a lot to knock me down..'

'Better to be safe than sorry.' The Arabian princess added.

'He'll be fine Jaz. He's with me, what could happen?' Aladdin added with a smirk, to which Jasmine cocked a brow and pursed her lips, hiding her amusement as the two of them vanished off to their Hero Conference…

'A Hero Conference?' Hyllos sounded with vague interest, keeping his voice low so Sinbad's future mother, who was still seated in front of them couldn't here.

'Y'know, one of those stupid meetings our dads go to when they think the villains are up to something underhanded..' The Arabian prince/thief responded dully, he always switched off when his father went on about them.

'I know what it is..' Hyllos responded with slight scorn before his face softened and his violet eyes shined brightly with excitement. '-and we know what the villains are up to.'

'So..' Sinbad drawled unconcerned, his eyes narrowing at the stage while three eight year old Heuy, Louie, and Dewy were entertaining the crowd… it was odd to think that in the future their nineteen year old counterparts were doing the exact same thing at Battle of the Bands.

'So, we'll just go over there and-'

'-and use it to extort them for money!' Sinbad sounded in a hushed glee. 'I like it..' He smirked widely at his best friend.

'_Nohh_..!' Hyllos scowled struggling to keep his voice low but his tone still caused the fluffy forest animals in front to twitch their ears slightly. Hyllos winced before returning his attention to his friend.

'We just tell them what they're up to..'

'No extortion?' Sinbad asked kinking a brow.

'No extortion.' Hyllos repeated as his violet eyes burned adamantly.

'But that's not fun…' Sinbad sighed in a low, sulky tone.

'It's the right thing to do.' Hyllos responded firmly with a firm look worthy of his own mother. Sinbad only looked at him for a long moment before sighing heavily and relenting.

'Alright, fine. We'll tell them but if Thanatos gets fired up because of this, your taking the blame 'kay..' The Arabian boy sounded as both boys got to their feet and stealthily moved towards the heroes…

* * *

><p>Thanatos groaned heavily and rubbed his temples trying to think of how to fix this ungodly cosmic mess. Right now he was mentally cursing the three Fates for springing this on him without warning… he hated it when they did that. This was probably some kind of test to see how he could handle a cosmic catastrophe and he was probably failing miserably. Right now he was perched on the top most point of the massive House of Mouse building, he golden eyes roaming the city of ToonTown which was glowing with lights below. His golden quiff of flames flickered as his boyishly handsome face was brooding as he considered his next move. He couldn't turn to any of the gods because the Fates would no doubt have warned them to stay out of this, he couldn't turn to the Fates themselves because they would no doubt wash their hands of this situation and he could not turn to his parents for the simple fact that they did not know who he was in this time.. It was this last fact that hit him hardest, he'd always had his parents to back him up before. Especially his father, he'd always bailed him out of serious trouble.<p>

Thanatos sighed heavily, feeling a pit in his stomach as he thought of Hades. He wished he could confide in him right now but unfortunately the blue-flamed god down below was not his father. The Lord of the Dead in this time may be his future biological parent but this god was twisted and bitter while plotting evil with villainous cronies. His father had always told him that it was the crushing defeat of his greatest scheme to overthrow Olympus, the spiral of despair it sent him into and the kindness Persephone showed him during that time which turned him into the god his son knew today. Without experiencing these things Hades would not be the father to Thanatos he was fated to be..

…This didn't stop the God of Death-in-training pining for some fatherly advice…

He didn't know how long he'd been moping around the top of the House of Mouse for but suddenly the faint sound of African Hoodoo drums hit his pointed ears causing the godling to perk up. He recognised them instantly as the sound Petra Loa made when they were getting ready to devour a soul. His golden eyes were instantly drawn to a seedy-looking alleyway. The realisation of what the Petra Loa were getting ready to do roused Thanatos out of his funk and the godling smirked in the direction of the noise. He had not seen the Hoodoo masks since he had first arrived in this time but they'd always let him slice the life-line of the soul they were planning to consume…

…To this day Thanatos was never sure how exactly they'd first met, the Loa had just sort of appeared to him shortly after he was made God of Death and said they'd been waiting for the day he'd officially been made a god. When a confused ten year old Thanatos had asked what they were talking about the Loa merely flashed mysterious grins and said he'd find out when the time was right… Ever since then Thanatos and the Petra Loa masks had gone into business trading souls…

…Deciding that watching the Petra Loa hunt down and devour a pathetic human soul would probably take his mind off of his troubles for now the golden-flamed god vanished out into a golden tower of flames..

* * *

><p>As the drums sounded the tall black man dressed in a high top-hat, purple waistcoat, black jacket and matching trousers ran down the alleyway at top speed. The sound of the drums following him as sinister leering shadows swooped and circled him. The sound of shrill laughter hit the man's oddly shaped ears and his violet eyes widened in horror. He then picked up speed and the shadows followed in hot pursuit along with some evil-looking voodoo dolls carrying drums and sharp-tipped needles.<p>

As he turned a corner he found himself reaching a dead end he panicked. However before the tall slender man could even think of what to do next the brick wall he was stood looking at lit up with a bright green light and instantly three large Hoodoo masks appeared leering evilly. Their six eyes fixed on him and he yelled out terrified, dropping to his knees. Behind him the shadows swarmed the only exit, trapping him in front of the masks as the evil voodoo dolls banged their drums harder and faster.

The middle mask opened it's mouth wide, revealing huge teeth and a gaping green vortex maw..

The man's terrified eyes widened as his pupils dilated at this.

'No… stop… I'll do anything…. _anything!_'

The mask made to ignore this plea… once the Petra Loa had selected their victim nothing would sway them.

'_STOP!-!_' A new voice declared and instantly all three masks eyes widened, the middle Head Loa closed it's mouth as it's eyes looked for the speaker who dared disrupted their ritual soul-consumption. The shadows too blinked and moved admittedly while the voodoo dolls instantly stopped drumming, leaving the alleyway in an eerie silence.

The black man who was cowering fearfully on the floor froze as the silence filled the alleyway. For a moment he only sat there unsure why they had stopped drumming but when a swoop of darkness whipped in front of him he raised his head to look at his would-be saviour. However, when his violet eyes caught sight of the one who'd spared him he gawped in horror. Standing directly in front of him was a pale snow-white-skinned boy of thirteen with sharp golden eyes and a fiery quiff of flames. His robes were of the blackest night and seemed to swirl around him as his flames flickered brutally.

The three masks of the Petra Loa glared through their glowing eyes then spoke as one:

'_Who are you to disturb our ritual..__'_ Though they spoke in their native Africanise tongue the godling understood them perfectly. One of the perks of being a deity was that you understood whatever language was being spoken to you.

'I'm Thanatos, Greek God of Death..' This caused the three masks to raise their eyebrows. 'Perhaps we can come to some arrangement..' The masks' six eyes narrowed towards this boyish Grim Reaper with intrigue as they studied his face.

'_You wish to save this miserable miser?__'_Loa masks asked as one and immediately there was angry hissing from the shadows and voodoo dolls. This was instantly quelled when the head mask glared towards it's minions.

At this point Thanatos glanced back at the man behind him then gave a start as he recognised him. He knew this man as the Shadow Man… _Faciler! _His look of recognition melted away almost as instantly as it had come and his head snapped back towards the Petra Loa.

'No. You can by all means kill the schmuck..' Thanatos replied coldly.

Faciler gasped out in horror at these words but neither the African deities nor the Greek God paid attention to him.

'-however, perhaps you could use him to your advantage first.' Thanatos continued as if the Shadow man had done nothing. The three masks exchanged looks with each other then turned their eyes back to Thanatos.

'_Use him__…__ how?__'_The masks asked, their eyes widening in surprise then narrowing with interest.

'He could lure you more souls..' Thanatos replied and immediately the six eyes of the Loa flashed with greed, clearly this idea of a constant supply of souls struck a cord with them. 'Create a magical contract with him-' Thanatos moved around Faciler who was still knelt on the ground staring at these to deities discussing him like a business arrangement. '-and if he fails to follow it.' Thanatos made a slicing action across his neck and this made the Petra Loa grin evilly.

Faciler's eyes widened at this and behind him the voodoo dolls and shadows leered ominously and high-pitched laughter followed.

'After all..' Thanatos leered evilly now. '-he did say he'd do _anything_..'

* * *

><p><em>Little Notes:<em>

_Hey peeps, I know it's taken a little while for this update… My muse is so lazy at the moment and I've been in the Christmas spirit is upon me and the snow has been falling thick and fast, at least until today when it rained!-!_

_Anyway, don't have much to say on this chap other than this may be the last update of this story for this year!_

_See you in the New Year peepz!_

_~Ditzy X_


End file.
